Trop lourd à porter
by Sophia2
Summary: Tenten annonce qu'elle attend un enfant. Mais elle refuse de donner le nom du géniteur. Sa volonté de devenir mère est vite perturbée par le retour de personnes de son passé... sans compter qu'au fond d'elle-même, Kalamata, le démon, attend son heure...
1. Journée maudite

**Titre :** Journée maudite (chapitre 1)

**Persos principaux :** Tenten, Lee, Neji, Gai.

**Rating :** M à cause d'un lemon (ou plusieurs...) et de scènes de violence.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, excepté Kalamata, Mei Ting, le prêtre et les gens de la famille/ville d'origine de Tenten. Je me suis également inspirée (pour toute la fiction) de la fic de Manu-chan, Un passé qu'on veut oublier !

**Playlist :** Rien en particulier ici.

**P'tit mot de l'auteur :** Salut à tous ! Me voilà de retour dans une nouvelle (et, je l'espère, longue) fic ! Elle parlera de mon héroïne préférée, j'ai nommée Tenten, et de l'héritage secret (car maudit) que lui a laissé son clan.

Dans la première scène, Tenten et Kalamata se parlent dans « l'inconscient » de la jeune fille, pour ceux qui ne comprendraient pas !

- _Tu ne réussiras pas de cette manière, fille du vent !_

Tenten soupira et cessa de concentrer son chakra dans ses mains, épuisée par tant d'efforts dans son état de fatigue avancé.

- Et je fais comment, ô brillantissime Kalamata ? ironisa la jeune fille.

- _Pense avec l'eau, vis avec l'eau, danse avec elle, enfin, je ne sais pas, moi !_

La jeune kunoichi marmonna quelques jurons de son enfance et s'apprêta à recommencer, tout en pensant que Kalamata était bien sévère. Ah, il était loin le temps de l'insouciance !

Bon, danser avec l'eau. En somme, rien de bien compliqué, avec de la concentration on peut tout faire... enfin, presque tout.

Toutefois, perdue dans de sombres pensées, le mouvement gracieux qu'elle esquissait s'interrompit de lui-même et l'eau de la cascade illuminée par la lumière lunaire, qui un instant auparavant ondulait mystérieusement autour d'elle, retomba dans une bruyante pluie d'éclaboussures argentées.

- _Tu n'as pas le moral, petite humaine. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Tenten en avait gros sur le cœur, la démone réincarnée le sentait, mais, même si elle était âgée de millénaires de sagesse, elle ignorait presque tout des sentiers du cœur et des déboires humains.

- _Allez, Tenten_, osa Kalamata. _Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider._

- Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait !

- _J'ai remarqué une présence en toi, une présence anormale. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu es malade ? Veux-tu que je t'en débarrasse ?_

La kunoichi aux macarons lança un regard flamboyant à la démone et dit d'un ton mauvais :

- Tu essayes quelque chose, je te tue.

- _Le jour où tu me tueras, petite, ce sera le jour de ta mort ! _éclata d'un rire moqueur Kalamata. _Non, sérieusement_, demanda-t-elle avec plus de respect. _C'est quoi cette présence ? Est-ce dangereux ?_

- Non, répondit Tenten. Enfin, si nous parlons de la même chose, pas au sens où tu l'entends.

Intriguée, Kalamata la pressa de questions.

- _Allez, dis-moi ! C'est quoi ?_

L'hôte eut un petit rire sans joie ni amusement. Un sourire amer se forma sur son visage.

- C'est un fœtus. Je suis enceinte.

- _C'est quoi enceinte ?_ questionna vivement le démon, à présent certain qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une chose absolument extraordinaire.

Exaspérée, Tenten dut donc répondre à toutes les questions de Kalamata, totalement ignorante du sujet – et des hommes en particulier.

- Enceinte, c'est porter un bébé.

- _C'est quoi un « bébé » ?_ questionna encore une fois la réincarnée.

- C'est un enfant – un petit humain, si tu préfères - que l'on conçoit avec un partenaire. Il faut un homme et une femme pour que ça fonctionne.

- _Ah, et c'est qui ton partenaire ?_ demanda à nouveau Kalamata, passionnée par le sujet.

- Idiote, mais c'est personnel, ça ! siffla Tenten.

- _Pardon, pardon,_ s'excusa l'ignorante. _Mais c'est qui, quand même ?_ insista-t-elle malicieusement.

La jeune fille rougit violemment et la démone, sans comprendre pourquoi, sut alors qu'elle avait touché un point sensible.

- _Ah ah ! Je sais qui c'est !_ annonça triomphalement Kalamata.

- Dis toujours...

- _C'est le mec habillé en vert, tu sais, heu, celui qui est plutôt pas mal, comment il s'appelle... Lee ! Le Fauve de Jade de Konoha ! Celui qui est dans ton équipe !_

Cependant, Tenten n'eut pas la réaction attendue - et espérée - par la curieuse ; au contraire, au lieu de rougir « à la Hinata », comme disait la démone, elle explosa franchement... de rire.

- _Quoi, me suis trompée ?_ s'interrogea Kalamata.

- Oui, et bien ! s'exclama entre deux crises de fou rire la maîtresse des armes.

Elle dut cependant se calmer rapidement ; en effet, son ventre la faisait horriblement souffrir. Percevant la détresse de son hôte, la démone s'empressa d'envoyer un peu de chakra guérisseur sur la partie douloureuse de son corps et Tenten fut aussitôt – légèrement - soulagée.

- _Tu devrais aller voir ton amie Sakura, ou, mieux, Tsunade, celle qui a une belle poitrine. Elles devraient te guérir en un rien de temps !_

- Mais être enceinte n'est pas une maladie, avança la jeune kunoichi, perplexe.

- _Peut-être bien, humaine. Mais écoute attentivement ce que je vais te dire. De cette aventure, tu ne récolteras que des malheurs et du désespoir. Renonce à tout espoir car bientôt, tes efforts seront vains et il sera trop tard._

- Il est déjà presque trop tard, marmonna sombrement Tenten. Et je ne te parle pas de la réaction de mes coéquipiers et surtout, de mon sensei !

_- Tu vas leur dire ? Mais si j'ai bien compris, être enceinte est mauvais ? C'est pas bien ?_

- Non ! C'est juste que je suis normalement trop jeune pour ça ! s'énerva la jeune fille.

- _Il y a un âge minimum ?_

Lasse, l'hôte passa sa main sur son visage. Elle se voyait mal expliquer tout à Kalamata, la reproduction, les cycles menstruels...

- En quelque sorte.

- _Si tu veux_, proposa la démone, s_i tu as trop peur de leur avouer, je peux posséder ton esprit juste le temps qu'il faut pour leur dire et c'est moi qui subirai leurs remontrances. Si ça t'arrange... moi, je m'en fiche !_

- Je dois affronter mes responsabilités, déclara courageusement Tenten.

- _N'empêche_, marmonna Kalamata, pas convaincue, s_i ça ne va pas, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, petite humaine !_

Rassurée – surtout du fait que la démone n'ait pas réussi à percer le mystère du « partenaire » - la jeune fille aux macarons brisa le contact mental et se retrouva de nouveau dans son corps, au chaud dans son lit. La lune brillait par la fenêtre, éclairant tout, tout, tout, d'une lumière nacrée. Demain, songea-t-elle en se laissant couler dans le sommeil...

Néanmoins, le lendemain, elle eut toutes les peines du monde à s'extraire de sous sa couette. Le soleil avait beau briller et inonder la pièce de sa chaude lumière, son corps entier était gelé. Surtout son ventre, et elle craignait pour l'enfant. Mais elle n'osait pas appeler Sakura, de peur qu'elle n'en réfère à son maître, Tsunade. C'était toutefois bien mal connaître l'excellente fleur de cerisier, au poing dur mais au cœur tendre.

Résistant à la tentation d'invoquer Kalamata pour qu'elle prenne sa place, elle se prépara rapidement et fila vers le terrain d'entraînement d'un pas plus que tranquille. Aujourd'hui se jouait sa vie. Elle n'ignorait pas que, dans un accès de fureur – même si c'était tout de même hautement improbable venant de Lee au cœur d'or ou de Neji l'indifférent – l'un de ses amis ou son sensei pouvait très bien la blesser. Mais, toutefois, encore une fois, c'était hautement improbable... oh, du moins elle l'espérait. De tout coeur.

Arrivant au terrain, elle vit Neji et Gai en plein combat. Lee, assis contre un arbre, les regardait en hurlant des encouragements à son sensei préféré :

- Allez-y Gai-sensei ! Vous êtes le plus fort ! La force de la Jeunesse est avec vous ! Vive la Panthère de Jade de Konoha ! Youhou ! OUUUAAAIIIS !!!

Tenten s'assit lourdement à côté de lui et, si elle n'avait pas été dans une situation aussi dramatique à vivre pour elle, elle aurait volontiers ri. Mais hélas, la réalité était toujours – et malheureusement – présente. Trop présente.

Lee se tourna vers sa coéquipière et meilleure amie avec un sourire éclatant - sourire Colgate - et ce dernier s'effaça lorsqu'il vit la mine de Tenten. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, son visage était pâle... on aurait dit une martyre qui savait qu'elle allait être jetée en pâture aux lions de l'amphithéâtre... inquiet, il s'exclama :

- Ça ne va pas ?

La jeune fille tritura ses doigts – elle était à bonne école avec Hinata - signe chez elle qu'elle était profondément perturbée. Voyant son trouble, Lee l'entraîna un peu plus loin sous les arbres et la fit s'asseoir. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux :

- Hé, Tenten, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le visage de la jeune kunoichi se décomposa subitement, sans crier gare, et elle fondit en larmes désespérées. Désemparé, Lee, ne sachant que faire, la serra contre son torse dans l'espoir de la calmer. Mais elle redoubla de sanglots nerveux et incontrôlables.

- Tu es si gentil... et moi... pleura-t-elle, je suis... je... je suis horrible ! Abominable !

Perplexe, Lee se dit qu'il ne comprenait pas tout. Que lui avait appris Sakura, déjà ? Patience et modération... facile à dire pour un jeune Fauve de Jade qui veut se faire remarquer. Fougueux et énergique, mais tellement adorable !

- Mais non, avança Lee. Tu n'es pas horrible du tout.

- Non ? chuchota-t-elle, blottie contre lui.

- Non, répondit fermement son ami. Tu es la kunoichi la plus douée que je connaisse. Tu es jolie, agréable, intelligente... et même... Kiba m'a confié qu'il te trouvait sexy ! ajouta-t-il, tentant de la dérider par le rire.

- Lee, chuchota-t-elle de nouveau, transie de froid, Lee... il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Tout de suite.

- Vas-y.

- Promets-moi de ne pas te mettre en colère, implora-t-elle.

- Promis juré.

- Je suis... enceinte, dit-elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique.

Voilà. C'était dit. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Mais c'était fait.

Elle se raidit, dans l'attente d'une claque ou de tout autre punition méritée, comme dans son enfance où elle en avait si souvent pris.

Mais il n'y eut pas de choc.

Lee la fixait intensément, la bouche entrouverte en une expression involontairement comique, tâchant de savoir si elle se moquait de lui ou non.

- C'est vrai, se défendit-elle, plus détendue maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas – du moins pas venant de Lee – de punition.

- Hé bien... heu...

Apparemment, le jeune homme ne savait que dire. Dans ces circonstances, valait-il mieux féliciter Tenten ou la réprimander ? Finalement, il choisit une troisième option : le questionnement assidu.

Son visage se fit menaçant, et la jeune fille prit peur ; mais elle comprit bien vite que cette fureur ne lui était pas destinée.

- Qui t'a fait ça ? demanda-t-il, les yeux flamboyants de colère.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Tenten.

- Qui t'a forcée ? Je lui ferais payer ! Il a osé...

La rage le dévorait tout entier ; visiblement, il ne supportait absolument pas l'idée que quiconque puisse faire du mal à sa meilleure amie.

Bien entendu, il n'avait pas tout compris.

- Lee, calme-toi !

Le Fauve de Jade tourna son regard vers la kunoichi aux macarons et son expression colérique disparut aussitôt de son visage, remplacée par une expression de pitié douloureuse.

- Crois-moi, Tenten, celui qui t'as fait du mal s'en repentira ! Je ne supporte pas... l'idée... désormais, je te promets que je te protégerai, annonça-t-il. Personne ne te fera plus jamais de mal, j'en fais le serment ! s'écria-t-il en la serrant plus fermement contre lui.

Cependant, elle se dégagea rapidement de ses bras, désireuse de lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompait.

- Lee... je n'ai pas été forcée. Je veux ce bébé.

Les yeux déjà ronds de son ami s'arrondirent de stupeur. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé, au grand jamais, que la joyeuse mais tellement libre Tenten goûterait au fruit interdit avant l'heure. En effet, il se souvenait encore de tant de fois où de jeunes hommes fort attirants lui avaient fait des avances, que la jeune fille avait envoyées promener...

**Flash back**

Tenten marchait d'un bon pas dans les rues de Konoha, pressée de se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous imposé par Gai, décidément adepte des défis en tout genre. Car cette fois, il voulait se rendre dans la ruelle la plus petite, la plus sombre, la plus pourrie de tout le village caché de la feuille, et peut-être même de tout le pays du Feu !

Pas tranquille, Tenten. On entendait de sordides histoires sur ce qui se passait parfois dans ces mêmes ruelles, même si l'Hokage châtiait sévèrement les coupables. Vols, viols et parfois même meurtres... autant dire que ça ne rassurait pas du tout, surtout à cette heure tardive – la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel, d'un noir d'encre.

- Hé, mignonne, ça te dit de prendre un verre ?

La jeune kunoichi se retourna ; un garçon d'a peu près son âge, quinze ans, habillé assez élégamment, était adossé négligemment contre un mur. Mais que diable faisait ici un fils à papa pourri gâté – ses vêtements en disaient assez long sur son état.

- Non, désolé, répondit-elle poliment avec un sourire forcé. Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps.

- On a toujours du temps pour ces choses là...

Et il éclata d'un rire gras tout en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle. Paralysée, elle ne put que le laisser la plaquer contre le mur, pour lui offrir un long et langoureux baiser. Il commença à tâter son corps, car comment juger de la beauté de ces choses-là autrement...

Le grand tort de Tenten, à ce moment là, était de ne pas s'être défendue tout de suite ; même la petite Hinata aurait compris et aurait de suite envoyé un coup bien placé à ce malotru raffiné mais si peu galant !

Néanmoins, elle était une ninja. L'instinct guerrier prit le dessus. Pur réflexe : elle saisit un kunai et le plaqua contre la gorge du malfaiteur.

- Tu me laisses tranquille ou je te tue, cracha-t-elle avec une méchanceté feinte – feinte et affolée.

Terrorisé, l'homme ne fit pas un mouvement, lui laissant le temps de partir en courant, éperdue, folle.

D'un pas chancelant, comme ivre, Tenten tituba et courut, courut sans s'arrêter, vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Ne pas s'arrêter. Ne pas s'arrêter ou il va te rattraper.

Courir !

- Tenten ! s'exclama Gai quand il la vit arriver, essoufflée et livide. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je... il a voulu...

Elle fut incapable de poursuivre, ses nerfs lâchèrent prise et un tremblement violent la secoua. Paniquée, elle porta ses mains à ses épaules.

- Eh bien ? s'inquiéta l'homme. Tenten, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Le salaud ! comprit immédiatement Neji. Reste là, Tenten. Lee, avec moi. On va lui faire sa fête à ce sale type !

Et là, les deux autres comprirent. Les yeux aiguisés du Hyuga avaient ouvert les leurs. Lee serra les poings, de rage contenue, et suivit son coéquipier, à la recherche du violeur.

- Il n'a pas intérêt à rester dans les parages avec ces deux-là à l'horizon, articula doucement Gai en prenant la menotte de la jeune fille dans sa si grande paume. Tenten, ça va aller ?

Mais la pauvre ne semblait pas très à l'aise, évidemment. Ses yeux perdus dans le vague lui firent craindre le pire. Il la secoua un peu, histoire qu'elle ne sombre pas définitivement dans de douloureux moments.

- Hey... c'est fini maintenant.

- Un de plus ou un de moins, dit Tenten mécaniquement, les yeux rivés sur l'endroit où ses amis avaient disparu.

**Fin du flash back**

Plus tard, de nombreux jeunes hommes, cette fois polis et assez bien intentionnés - ses amis y avaient veillé, soucieux de préserver la « vertu » de Tenten, comme le disait si bien Lee - avaient demandé à la jeune kunoichi si elle voulait sortir avec eux.

Parmi eux, Shikamaru, qui n'avait jamais eu de petite amie et désirait « apprendre les ficelles du métier » - d'ailleurs Lee, puis Tenten l'avaient éconduits assez violemment.

Sasuke, qui souhaitait reconstruire son clan, il avait reçu les plus belles baffes de sa vie, made in Tenten, Lee, Neji, Gai, Sakura, Ino, Naruto... bref, tout le monde avait participé !

Et Kiba, sans doute le plus poli, qui trouvait franchement Tenten très attirante et avait formulé sa demande - pas en mariage, rassurez-vous - très convenablement. Néanmoins, elle avait décliné l'offre.

Bon, il faut le reconnaître, la première avance n'avait pas été faite très poliment...

- Mais alors, avec qui ?... l'interrogea-t-il, désespérant d'avoir une réponse.

Tenten ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais au même moment Kalamata lui envoya un flash ; Neji, utilisant le Byakugan pour voir ce qu'elle disait... pure vision ou réalité ? Si elle ne faisait pas attention, c'était ce qui risquait d'arriver.

- Je te le dirai, mais pas ici, murmura-t-elle en observant les alentours tout en se levant. Maintenant, retournons voir Neji et Gai-sensei.

Sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge et elle pressa le pas, priant pour qu'aucun des deux ne se fâche et ne tente quelque chose. Le froid la dévorait de l'intérieur, elle était glacée, glacée, et même le chakra réconfortant de Kalamata ne lui offrait aucune aide. En elle-même, elle aurait voulu hurler pour que la démone renarde noire prenne sa place, mais elle savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

Neji et Gai, leur combat terminé, s'étaient assis à l'ombre contre un arbre et s'étonnaient de l'absence de Lee et de Tenten. En les voyant revenir, soulagé, Gai s'écria :

- Alors, Lee, prêt à me combattre ?

- Pas vraiment, non, intervint Tenten dont le cœur s'était remit à battre à une telle vitesse qu'elle crut un instant qu'il allait s'arrêter.

Affolée, elle serra un bref instant la main de Lee dans la sienne. Le temps parut se figer.

- J'attends un enfant.

Ça y est ! Elle était folle, folle, folle de l'avoir dit. Ils allaient la tuer !!!... d'ailleurs, les regards meurtriers que Neji et Gai lançaient sur elle – mais lui étaient-ils vraiment destinés ? – ne présageaient rien de bon. Convaincue qu'elle allait recevoir un coup mortel, elle ferma les yeux.

Mais, pour la seconde fois de la journée, le choc attendu ne vint pas.

Lee s'était placé devant elle pour la protéger, formant un rempart de son corps !!!...

En effet, Gai avait tenté d'envoyer un coup en pleine poitrine à Tenten. Cela, la jeune fille ne le comprit que tardivement, mais lorsque sa conscience flottant dans la brume la rappela à l'ordre, elle tomba à genoux, recroquevillée sur elle-même, absolument, totalement stupéfaite. Son sensei avait tenté de !!!...

Neji franchit le « rempart » sans obstacle aucun - visiblement, il était de son côté, et cela, Lee l'avait bien compris - et se précipita aux côtés de son amie.

- Tu vas bien ?

Elle demeura immobile, prostrée dans un silence angoissant. Neji, inquiet, tenta de la prendre dans ses bras ; à sa grande surprise, elle était glacée. Il fut tout aussi surpris de sa réaction ; la jeune kunoichi le repoussa violemment et se recroquevilla encore un peu plus sur elle-même, ses bras encerclant sa taille.

De son côté, Gai semblait s'être légèrement calmé. Néanmoins, Lee lui interdisait toujours le passage, redoutant une réaction de colère brutale de la part de l'homme qui venait de prouver qu'il était capable du pire.

- Tenten, lui dit-il après un silence, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

La jeune fille leva vers lui des yeux sombres noyés de larmes. A présent, ses bras serraient son ventre, à en mourir. Elle croisa le regard de son sensei.

Tenten tressaillit vivement comme si elle venait de se brûler et baissa de nouveau les yeux, reprenant sa posture de statue.

- Tu vas... le garder ? demanda Gai, dans l'expectative.

Nouveau silence. On pouvait juste voir les larmes de la kunoichi couler et tomber sur l'herbe verte du terrain d'entraînement. Oui, elle _désirait_ ce bébé.

- Je sais que tes parents sont morts et que tu es sous la tutelle de Konoha. Comme tu es mineure, c'est donc moi qui devrais décider de ton sort, vu que je suis ton sensei...

Où diable voulait-il en venir ?

- Je peux très bien décider de te faire avorter.

Tenten, éperdue, releva les yeux et parla, avec une véritable terreur dans la voix :

- Non ! Vous ne le ferez pas ! Pitié ! Sensei !

- Enfin, pense à ton avenir, Tenten, tenta d'argumenter Gai. Tu as seize ans. Si tu deviens mère, tu devras renoncer à être ninja. C'est ce que tu souhaites ?

La jeune kunoichi demeura silencieuse, les yeux à nouveau baissés.

- Répond ! ordonna plus durement Gai.

- Je ne pourrai vivre si vous me l'ôtez, répondit-elle simplement.

Tenten s'effondra sur le sol, inanimée. La souffrance avait eu raison d'elle.

**Encore un p'tit mot :** « Renonce à tout espoir car bientôt, tes efforts seront vains et il sera trop tard. » Les fans auront reconnu la phrase de l'oeuf d'or, dans Harry Potter 4 (ici elle est légèrement modifiée).

Le titre du prochain chapitre ? « Pour elle, c'est déjà trop tard » c'est révélateur non ?

Bon, ça vous a plu ? Alors, un petite... petite... petite... review ?

Oh, et un fanart qui a été une source d'inspiration pour moi dans ce chapitre : ici.


	2. Transition difficile

**Titre :** Transition difficile (chapitre 2)

**Persos principaux :** Tenten, Lee, Neji, Gai.

**Rating :** M à cause d'un lemon (ou plusieurs...) et de scènes de violence.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, excepté Kalamata, Mei Ting, le prêtre et les gens de la famille/ville d'origine de Tenten.

**Playlist :** SPOIL SUITE CHAPITRE : Pour la scène de la tentative de suicide, je vous conseille quelques pistes de la bande originale de Chrno Crusade (_Seinaru Inori_ et _Magdalena no Yogen_), ou bien alors de la musique « d'église » (avec des choeurs, des orgues...). La bande son d'Angel Sanctuary est magnifique aussi.

**P'tit mot de l'auteur :** Ah ah ! Je vous aie bien eu, lecteurs, avec le prétendu titre du chapitre ! Je parie que vous vous attendiez à quelque chose de triste et sanglant... Ce sera pour plus tard !

Au fait, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que cette fic sera en DEUX parties ! L'intrigue viendra au fur et à mesure, distillée à très petites doses !

Encore merci pour tous ces commentaires, et plus particulièrement à toi, Gagaman (Won) !

Et encore désolée pour le retard !

* * *

Des effluves douces et sucrées.

De la menthe. On lui agitait de la menthe sous le nez.

Tenten entrouvrit lentement les paupières. La chaleur de la couette sous laquelle elle se trouvait, mêlée à cette persistante mais ô combien agréable odeur végétale, lui faisaient en bien fou et apaisaient quelque peu la douleur de son corps.

- Tu es réveillée ?

Tiens, la voix de Sakura. La jeune fille cligna des yeux et parvint à distinguer les couleurs autour d'elle : le rose éclatant de Sakura, le vert tapageur de Lee, le blanc pur et immaculé de... non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle le regarde en face... submergée par une vague de nausée, elle se retourna et se plia en deux, hoquetant de douleur.

- NON !

Sakura se précipita, mais la crise était passée aussi vite qu'elle était venue, laissant Tenten plus fatiguée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Immobile, à moitié endormie sur ses oreillers, elle capta seulement quelques bribes de conversation entre la ninja médecin et le Fauve de Jade :

- douleur atroce... trop faible, si... des injections ? Stress... Hokage...

Une brusque bouffée d'angoisse la saisit : pourquoi diable Neji ne parlait-il pas ? Et pourquoi Gai-sensei était-il absent ? La douleur la reprit. Cette fois, elle dut se redresser sur son lit pour se retenir d'exploser en sanglots ou de hurler sa détresse – aussi bien physique que morale.

Neji s'approcha d'elle avec douceur, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître son malaise. Il lui saisit fermement le bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Reste calme, tout va bien, maintenant...

Non, tout allait mal, Tenten le sentait confusément dans son délire. Arrachant presque son bras des mains de Neji, elle se rallongea et s'enroula de nouveau dans la couette, frissonnant violemment. Soucieux, le jeune Hyuga posa sa main sur son front.

- Elle est brûlante !

Cependant, encore une fois, la malade s'arracha au contact de Neji.

- Fiche-moi la paix... laisse-moi... mourir...

La faiblesse de cette voix aimée fut sursauter Neji. Non, jamais, jamais il ne la laisserait mourir, quelles que soient les circonstances.

Sakura s'approcha de Tenten, mais le génie Hyuga la devança :

- Je l'emmène à l'hôpital.

Il saisit le corps inanimé mais vivant dans ses bras, mais une nouvelle fois, Tenten se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir pour lui échapper. Elle ne supportait plus son contact, réalisa brusquement Lee, abasourdi.

Il écarta Neji, et, d'un geste décidé, lui enleva Tenten gémissante des mains.

Lee ne savait pas encore ce qui se tramait – ou s'était tramé – entre ses deux coéquipiers, mais deux choses étaient sûres : premièrement, il le découvrirait ; deuxièmement, cela avait marqué Tenten. Et si... non, ça ne pouvait pas être cela...

- Salopard ! ragea Lee, certain de la véracité de ses réflexions.

Neji, surpris par cette insulte nullement méritée – à ses yeux - lui lança un regard pénétrant.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

La réponse ne vint pas ; en effet, Lee partait déjà, ne se souciant déjà plus de lui, plus préoccupé par le sort de sa meilleure amie. Sakura se hâtait derrière lui.

Neji soupira d'exaspération et leur emboîta le pas.

* * *

- Je suis désolée, j'ai été obligée d'avertir l'Hokage.

La phrase claqua comme un coup de fouet aux oreilles de Tenten, qui, bien qu'assise sur son lit, vacilla.

- Tu m'as trahie, souffla-t-elle en retombant sur ses oreillers, suffoquée par la mauvaise nouvelle qui lui tombait sur la tête.

La jeune fille se trouvait à l'hôpital depuis quelques heures. Sakura s'étant révélée incapable de la soigner, elle avait été forcée de demander l'aide de Tsunade, laquelle – car, même si la fleur de cerisier ne lui avait pas dit, cela semblait évident à Tenten – avait découvert le pot aux roses. Joli, le pot, et plus belles encore les roses... des comme ça, on n'en trouve pas chez le fleuriste...

- Tu serais morte, sans elle ! s'exclama la ninja médecin avec un désespoir croissant.

- Merci, de toute façon tu viens de me condamner à pire que ça !

- TENTEN ! – l'indignation fit perdre ses mots à Sakura. Tu n'as pas le droit de...

- Oh, rassure-toi, dit tranquillement la malade en lissant ses draps à celle qu'elle considérait désormais comme une traîtresse. Je ne tenterais rien, je l'ai _vu_.

Sakura, perdue, ne comprenait plus rien du tout, sinon ceci ; son amie pétait un câble, un boulon, que sais-je ! Enervée et sans penser aux conséquences de ses actes, elle lança perfidement :

- Tsunade-sama veut te voir. C'est important.

La jeune fille leva brusquement les yeux de ses draps. Son visage blêmit en un seul instant de manière significative.

Les regards – brun et vert – que s'échangèrent les kunoichis eurent un effet salvateur ; Tenten regarda Sakura avec des yeux de lapin à qui on va rompre le cou et Sakura regarda Tenten avec une profonde pitié – et cela rétablit leur amitié brisée. Un instant plus tard, les deux amies s'étreignaient en pleurant.

- Saku, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? murmura pitoyablement Tenten, la joue contre la large poitrine de sa meilleure amie qui l'enlaçait comme sa mère en lui caressant les cheveux – et ce contact ranima douloureusement en la maîtresse des armes le manque de famille.

Mais cet instant de pure quiétude fut rompu lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement...

* * *

Tenten réagit instantanément ; en bonne kunoichi, elle saisit un kunai dans une de ses poches et se prépara à l'attaque, en position de défense instinctive mais bien utile.

En effet, bien utile.

La Godaime venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, jetant un froid glacial. Son visage exprimait une colère sans limites.

Terrorisée par cette expression qu'elle connaissait si bien pour l'avoir vécue si souvent dans son enfance, Tenten brandit son arme. _Avant_, elle n'avait pas la possibilité de se défendre. _Maintenant_, elle était kunoichi, et une kunoichi _pouvait_ user de sa force dans les cas extrêmes.

- Reculez, dit-elle avec autant de dignité et de calme qu'elle en était capable en posant le kunai en position horizontale sur son poignet. Reculez, ou tout est fini.

Cette terreur enfantine, mêlée de folie hystérique, s'était emparée d'elle, peignant sur son visage un masque auquel on n'aurait jamais pu s'attendre vu les circonstances ; froideur impassible, glacée, glaçante, refroidissant davantage encore l'atmosphère de la pièce. Sakura, en voyant cela, cette expression à la fois si lointaine et si proche pour elle, ne put s'empêcher de penser à Sasuke.

- RECULEZ ! cria cette fois la jeune fille, en sortant de son lit pour reculer au fond de la pièce – près de la fenêtre.

Sakura, encore abasourdie par ce visage qu'elle connaissait si bien sans bien le connaître, recula, un pas, deux pas, trois... elle s'enfuit de la chambre, malheureuse comme les pierres, désirant plus que tout mettre de la distance entre elle-même et Tenten – ou Sasuke ? La ressemblance était atrocement troublante.

PAM ! PIF ! POUF ! PATATROUM ! VRAGABADABOUM ! BAM ! POUF ! AIE ! OUILLE !

Elle heurta un obstacle et tomba à la renverse, provoquant un tintouin de tous les diables et la chute d'un jeune homme. Un jeune homme habillé de vert, avec d'ENORMES sourcils...

- Sakura-san ! Tu vas bien ?

Affreusement gêné, Lee tendit sa main à sa bien-aimée qui la prit avec reconnaissance. Non pas qu'elle ait envie de l'épouser, non...

- J'ai entendu crier. C'était qui ?

Au souvenir de Tenten-Sasuke, Sakura sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle chuchota :

- Tenten. C'était... Tenten.

Il lui fallait toute sa force de persuasion et son intelligence pleine de bon sens pour se convaincre que ce n'était pas Sasuke qu'elle avait eu sous les yeux. Et pourtant... cette face froide et déterminée...

Les yeux déjà ronds comme des billes de Lee s'arrondirent encore davantage sous l'effet de la surprise. Sans plus s'attarder, entraînant dans son sillage la ninja médecin, il s'élança vers la chambre de la convalescente.

* * *

Une « belle » surprise l'attendait.

Tenten avait toutes les allures d'une sainte femme, plongée dans, semblait-il, une profonde méditation. Une vraie nymphe du paradis, dotée d'une beauté mystérieuse, à couper le souffle, augmentée par la beauté si particulière de la femme enceinte.

La seule petite chose qui la différenciait des êtres entièrement purs était l'arme blanche, posée sur son poignet, prête à entamer sa danse de mort. Lee, bien sûr, en tant que coéquipier de Tenten, avait déjà entr'aperçu les fabuleuses compétences de sa meilleure amie ; lorsqu'elle maniait les kunais, les shurikens ou même les katanas et les bombes, elle devenait littéralement possédée par la passion de cette danse si belle – mais mortelle.

Très droite sur son lit, assise en tailleur, les cheveux tressés – ils étaient si longs qu'ils lui arrivaient au creux des reins ; d'ailleurs, Lee, pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi - Tenten était si belle que, si le Fauve de Jade n'avait pas déjà offert son cœur à Sakura, il en serait tombé amoureux dès le premier regard.

Tenten n'était pas un garçon manqué, mais une jeune fille ayant appris à protéger sa beauté pour ne pas en souffrir.

Malheureusement, l'arme posée sur son poignet n'était pas là pour faire joli...

- TENTEN !

Le cri de souffrance de Lee déchira l'atmosphère calme, et néanmoins extrêmement tendue, qui régnait en ce lieu.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où le bruit provenait.

Tous eurent un choc.

Au lieu des deux magnifiques iris couleur de noisettes aux détails superbes, ses yeux avaient maintenant la couleur de l'encre, comme si la pupille s'était percée pour laisser couler sa sombre encre dans le reste de l'œil.

- Je ne peux pas te voir, Lee, mais je sais que ça ne te plaît pas.

Elle tourna de nouveau la tête et balança légèrement le kunai, jouant avec la mort incarnée. Puis elle ajouta, comme à regrets :

- J'en ai assez. Cela doit finir. Je ne veux plus souffrir.

Et la nymphe, d'un geste ferme et décidé, entama avec la pointe de son arme la danse folle de la mort sur sa peau tendre...

* * *

En vérité, Kalamata, le démon renard de Tenten, prenait peu à peu son contrôle, sur sa demande.

Ceci pour lui donner le courage de commettre l'irréversible. Même si cela entraînerait sa propre mort par la même occasion – mort somme toute temporaire, puisque, contrairement à Kyubi, son ancien amant, elle pouvait se réincarner dans le corps d'un autre membre du clan de Tenten. Une femme, toujours.

* * *

- ARRÊTE !

Lee, rapide et souple comme le Fauve de Jade qu'il était, bondit et envoya l'arme à l'autre bout de la pièce, contre un mur où elle rebondit avec un bruit métallique et sonore. Les nerfs à vif, il lui flanqua deux gifles ; la première la laissa toute sonnée, la seconde marqua une empreinte rouge vif sur sa joue. Sous le choc, la possession de Kalamata – bien que fort amorcée - prit fin. Tenten demeura stupide, ahurie. Lee, lui-même sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de faire, craignit alors de l'avoir blessée.

- Tu es malade ! s'exclama Sakura en mode reproches – et cela s'adressait autant à Lee qu'à Tenten.

Elle accourut auprès de Tenten, encore immobile mais le teint d'une pâleur maladive.

- Tu m'entends ? Tenten, tu m'entends ? Bon sang, c'est pas vrai...

Sakura, à l'instar de Lee, décida d'employer des moyens forts et « marquants ». Elle saisit le bras abandonné de Tenten et la pinça jusqu'au sang. La jeune fille sursauta violemment et son regard sombre reprit un peu de lucidité – une lucidité horrifiée.

- Alors, on reprend ses esprits ?

C'était Tsunade qui avait parlé, d'un ton badin qui prouvait qu'elle essayait de faire bonne figure, certaine d'être responsable de la tentative avortée de suicide la jeune kunoichi.

- Ça va... répondit Tenten, sans toutefois avoir l'air totalement convaincu, les yeux perdus dans le vague de nouveau.

Elle eut un mouvement convulsif tout à fait inattendu et, de ce fait, attrapa son poignet comme si elle venait de se brûler. Toutefois, un rapide coup d'œil l'informa que sa marque avait déjà disparu – heureusement, sinon comment aurait-elle expliqué sa présence ?

- Que... que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu as seulement eu un brusque accès de stress, la rassura Tsunade. Ça arrive à tout le monde.

« _Un accès de stress_ » ? « _Ca arrive à tout le monde_ » ? Soit l'Hokage devenait très conne avec l'âge, soit elle tentait tant bien que mal de rattraper le coup, songea Tenten sans joie. Elle espérait que cela lui servirait à plaider sa cause.

- Allonge-toi maintenant, demanda Sakura avec une grande douceur. Tu as besoin de repos.

- Pas du tout, protesta Tenten d'un ton buté. Je peux très bien sortir et même faire des missions, je suis en pleine forme ! Est-ce que j'ai une mine de déterrée ?

- Oui, répondit fermement sa meilleure amie en la rallongeant. Oui, tu as une mine de déterrée.

Si les circonstances n'avaient pas été aussi mal appropriées, Tenten en aurait bien ri. Mais la fatigue se faisait sentir.

Les deux femmes, profondément troublées, quittèrent la pièce avec la ferme intention de laisser Tenten tranquille pour le moment. Cependant, Lee resta auprès de la malade, de crainte d'une nouvelle tentative désespérée pour mettre fin à ses jours.

* * *

Quelques heures après ces évènements.

Lee, en ami protecteur - et inquiet - était demeuré au chevet de Tenten tout ce temps, surveillant son sommeil agité peuplé de cauchemars. Au moindre problème, il était là pour avertir Sakura.

Il pensait aux révélations de ces dernières heures.

Tenten, enceinte. De qui, voyons ? Même si la tentative de « séduction » tuée dans l'œuf n'avait pas traumatisé à ce point la jeune fille apparemment, elle demeurait assez réservée et solitaire, fuyant les relations sociales, excepté peut-être son équipe et ses ami(e)s. Qui pouvait bien être – ou avoir été – l'amant de sa meilleure amie ? En tout cas, il devait l'avoir lâchement abandonnée, pour qu'elle se retrouve dans cet état là... quelle honte. Si il le retrouvait – et il en faisait son affaire - Lee le réduirait en miettes, non, en petits copeaux, pour son manque de savoir vivre.

Et puis, même si Tenten lui avait affirmé le contraire, le viol était une possibilité qu'il se devait d'envisager – cela, évidemment, ne lui faisait pas plaisir du tout.

Plus il y pensait et plus il pensait que c'était Neji. Cela collait tout à fait au personnage.

Il avait même une petite idée de la date de leur union...

* * *

**Flash back**

Au retour d'une mission « collective », la joyeuse promotion de l'année de Naruto – soit sept personnes, à cause du départ de Sasuke et de celui de Naruto avec Jiraiya – et les trois membres de la team Gai étaient rassemblés dans un petit restaurant pour passer un bon moment entre amis. Il était si tard que le soleil était entièrement couché. Il faisait très chaud en cette délicieuse soirée d'été. L'air frais de la nuit apaisait et le chant des grillons réveillait en même temps.

Sur des bancs, le long d'une immense table rectangulaire, les jeunes gens étaient placés comme ceci : du côté gauche, une Hinata rougissante, comme à son habitude, puis Shikamaru qui baillait aux corneilles, Ino qui lui reprochait son manque de tenue, Kiba qui la regardait d'un air intéressé et Sakura ; du côté droit, Lee, en face de sa bien-aimée, lui faisait une cour enflammée et très romantique qui semblait bien lui plaire, Choji qui mangeait, comme à son habitude, et enfin Shino, puis Neji et Tenten, qui, en face, s'enlaçaient tendrement.

Donc, tout ce joyeux petit monde était heureux. Tous venaient de passer la mission permettant, dans quelques mois, d'être promus Jounins. Et on leur avait dit _« _quelle réussite _»_ !

Mais intéressons-nous plutôt à notre couple favori.

Etait-ce la lassitude, la peur de perdre l'autre ? Quoi qu'il en soit, les autres ouvraient des yeux ronds devant le Hyuga si souriant et Tenten si abandonnée entre ses bras. Cependant, ce couple là n'était pas leur seul centre d'intérêt... Hinata rougissait si fort que Kiba, quoique habitué à cette timidité maladive, se demanda un moment si elle n'allait pas se mettre à faire de la vapeur... ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver, bien sûr. Pire qu'un train, j'vous jure !

- Je suis désolée, les amis, je suis crevée, je vais rentrer, déclara la première Tenten en se levant.

A sa grande surprise, Neji ne desserra pas son étreinte autour de sa taille et se leva avec elle.

- Je t'accompagne, on ne sait jamais, répondit-il de sa voix profonde qui fit frissonner la kunoichi.

A table, tout le monde les regardait avec des yeux encore plus ronds que ronds ; Hinata, toujours occupée à « fumer », Shikamaru, victime de sa paresse légendaire, furent les seuls à ne pas voir « ça ».

Tenten éclata de rire devant leurs mines, particulièrement devant Ino, les yeux en cœur.

- Vous verriez vos têtes ! C'est trop marrant !

Et elle entraîna son compagnon hors de leur vue, toujours riant.

**Fin du flash back

* * *

**

Et puis, qu'est-ce qui lui disait que Neji n'avait pas profité des faiblesses de Tenten – qui venait de perdre son père adoptif quatre mois auparavant – pour coucher avec elle ?

Hors de lui, il donna un coup dans le mur qui se fracassa en partie à un endroit.

Tenten remua faiblement en entendant le bruit.

- Lee ?

- Je sors ! annonça-t-il d'une voix énervée, la mine terrible.

L'inquiétude s'empara de la jeune fille. Elle se redressa en position assise rapidement, mais péniblement, sur son lit.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Chercher la vengeance !

A ces mots, Tenten blanchit. Elle se releva entièrement et, vacillante, elle s'approcha de Lee et lui attrapa le bras.

- N'y vas pas, supplia t'elle. Tu n'obtiendras que des malheurs...

- Des malheurs pour mon adversaire, oui ! Maintenant laisse-moi, tu ne m'en empêcheras pas !

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce, sans un regard pour celle pour qui il se battrait.

Tenten demeura immobile quelques instants, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, puis s'habilla rapidement et se jeta par la fenêtre, désespérant d'arriver à temps pour empêcher le massacre...

* * *

**Encore un p'tit mot :** Bon bon bon... j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, celui-là, et ce n'est qu'une transition, mais j'en suis assez contente. Prochain chapitre : « Le combat » ! Au fait, retenez bien tous les éléments de l'histoire !


	3. Le combat

**Titre :** Le combat (chapitre 3)

**Persos principaux :** Tenten, Lee, Neji, Gai.

**Rating :** M à cause d'un lemon (ou plusieurs...) et de scènes de violence.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, excepté Kalamata, Mei Ting, le prêtre et les gens de la famille/ville d'origine de Tenten.

**Playlist :** _Le duel_ (pour Neji vs Lee) de la comédie musicale Roméo & Juliette, _On dit dans la rue_ du même album pour les sentiments de Tenten (alias Roméo) envers ses deux amis.

**P'tit mot de l'auteur :** Merde, le temps que j'ai mis à écrire un misérable chapitre ! J'avance pas ! Je m'excuse maintenant et d'avance pour les prochains chapitres à tous mes lecteurs !

Le dernier chapitre a du vous laisser sur votre faim, non ? Mais les révélations y étaient néanmoins assez nombreuses. D'autres viendront à chaque chapitre... retenez bien tout ! Car tout à son importance.

Mention spéciale à Liliblue que j'adore (Fanfic-fr) et à Gagaman (Won) que j'adore aussi ! Quant à toi, Hinaru (toujours sur Won), tu as dis « compliquée » ? Ah ben ça ! Le scénario est tout sauf simple, tu as raison ! Mais c'est un pur régal à écrire... j'ai même mis une dose d'humour...

* * *

- Si tu fais une connerie, Lee, je te préviens, moi aussi je vais faire des conneries ! maugréa sombrement Tenten en tentant de le rattraper par les toits.

Peine perdue. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il se nommait le Fauve de Jade de Konoha ! Rapidité éclair... et ennuis longues durées !

Non pas que ses intentions ne soient pas honorables, non. Au contraire, il se comportait en parfait gentleman ; qui ne rêverait pas de voir son meilleur ami se faire défoncer la tête par son _autre_ meilleur ami, accessoirement l'ami du premier ami ? Tenten, peut-être...

- Tourne à gauche, signala Kalamata. Il est sur l'espèce de grande montagne... le... heu...

- Le mont Hokage, siffla la kunoichi avec agacement.

Si l'un de ses deux amis amochait l'autre, elle casserait la figure à celui qui serait resté intact, pas de doute. Simplement pour le stress que Lee lui aurait causé. Même si le gagnant très probable, au final, serait Neji ! Mais elle avait aussi quelque chose à régler avec lui, bien sûr... même si elle ne s'en sentait pas du tout le courage.

- Accélère, fille du feu ! Le temps nous est compté !

En vérité, l'égoïste Kalamata ne s'intéressait qu'au sort de Lee.

* * *

- Tu vas le payer ! Tu vas le payer !

Le jeune homme vêtu de vert ne cessait de marmonner cela dans sa barbe – même si il n'en possédait pas. Il tournait en rond, ou en carré, ou en ce-que-vous-voulez, mais il faisait les cent pas – ou plus, sans doute – sur le mont Hokage.

Bientôt, cette montagne serait souillée du sang du plus abominable des criminels que Konoha ait jamais nourri en son sein... Neji Hyuga !

D'ailleurs, il devait bientôt arriver ; le rendez-vous était fixé pour le coucher du soleil.

Un bruit de pas quasi imperceptible le fit soudain sursauter.

- Parle sans détour. Que me veux-tu ?

Lee cessa brusquement de marcher et, l'air furibond, se tourna vers son rival de toujours – et aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

- Tu oses me demander ça à moi ? cracha-t-il avec mépris.

Il entama une sorte de périple autour de Neji, lui tournant autour, semblable à une bête fauve qui attend l'instant propice pour mieux se jeter sur sa proie et la dévorer. De son côté, même si il pensait pouvoir tenir tête à ce redoutable adversaire de nombreuses fois vaincu, le Hyuga était inquiet. Jamais Lee n'avait eu un tel regard de braise ardente, et jamais il n'avait autant exhalé la fureur, de par tous les pores de sa peau.

- Demande plutôt ça à Tenten !

La phrase claqua comme un coup de fouet chauffé à blanc dans le cerveau de Neji.

- De quoi oses-tu m'accuser exactement ?

A son tour, le jeune homme accusé se mit à se déplacer, comme une prisonnier innocent qui cherche, par une joute verbale, à délier ses chaînes pour redevenir libre.

A présent, c'était deux bêtes féroces qui se tournaient autour. A présent, c'était à la première qui attaquerait et porterait le coup fatal... le premier et le dernier.

- Répète un peu, insista Neji avec colère cette fois-ci. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je l'ai violée ?

Ce fut comme un signal, le départ pour le combat. Lee se jeta sur Neji, kunai aiguisé au poing, et, transformé par le désir de vengeance – tel Sasuke - lui lacéra la peau du bras droit.

Stupéfaction stupéfaite des deux côtés. Auparavant, jamais, au grand dam du Fauve de Jade, ce dernier n'avait réussi à ne serait-ce qu'effleurer son coéquipier. Mais apparemment, la chance tournait... et la vengeance aussi.

Durant ce bref instant de répit, Neji, ébahi, avait retiré son bras pour éviter son massacre et Lee avait, de son côté, retrouvé la lueur meurtrière au fond de ses prunelles.

Et le combat continua.

Corps à corps.

A mort !

* * *

- On arrive trop tard, petite humaine ! Regarde ça !

Kalamata observa la scène un moment à travers les yeux de son hôte, puis satisfaite de s'être enfin repue d'un spectacle de carnage et de sang, tout à son plaisir si rare, elle murmura :

- Les deux idiots sont déjà en train de jouer à la boucherie ! Si tu restes jusqu'à la fin, tu auras peut-être un morceau de choix... un bon barbecue, miam...

Dans ces moments-là, le démon savait faire preuve d'un humour noir parfois très déplacé - car, elle qui se nourrissait exclusivement de sang frais, n'y avait droit qu'extrêmement rarement. Heureusement, un démon n'avait pas obligatoirement besoin de se nourrir. Ce qui faisait que son hôte, que ce soit Tenten ou une plus ancienne, lui refusait son unique petit plaisir.

Seule sa première hôte, la douce et charitable Mei Ting, prise de pitié, se sacrifiait parfois et lui offrait son propre sang - ce qui ne convenait guère à Tenten, plus sensible que jamais ces derniers temps.

- Idiote ! s'énerva-t-elle intérieurement. Je vais te...

Le reste de la phrase se perdit dans le bruit des armes et des cris lancés par ses deux coéquipiers. La jeune fille perdit patience, ses hormones – même si elle n'entamait que son second mois de grossesse, en cette belle soirée d'août – lui faisaient péter les plombs, un boulon, un câble, tout quoi !

Elle commit l'impensable.

Mais après tout, les deux sentiments que sont l'amour et l'amitié sont aveuglants...

Neji, désemparé par les reproches que lui adressait son coéquipier, accablé par la honte d'une semi-faute, avait pratiquement cessé de combattre. Tout juste si il parait les coups mortels ; il ruisselait de sang, une plaie au bras droit, une entaille au ventre, et, le plus inquiétant de tout, une blessure assez profonde à la cuisse.

Lee, lui aussi, était couvert de sang, et ses blessures n'étaient pas moindres ; mais bien sûr, le Jyuken des Hyuga étant un donneur de lésions _internes_, on ne voyait quasiment rien.

Elle, la voie de la raison de son équipe, si calme et si joyeuse à la fois, désespérée de ce combat qu'elle n'avait pas demandé, elle, la maîtresse des armes de Konoha... se jeta entre les combattants pour faire cesser leur bataille insensée.

- NON !

Le cri avait jailli de leurs trois bouches. Le refus de la mort ; le refus de la vengeance. Jamais, les garçons en avaient maintenant conscience, la jeune fille ne se serait jetée entre eux si ils n'avaient pas été aussi stupides. Jamais, Tenten en était absolument certaine, Lee et Neji ne se seraient battus pour elle auparavant si elle n'était pas tombée enceinte ; tout était donc de sa faute.

L'instant des certitudes s'écroula, et pour eux il ne resta que la réalité atroce.

* * *

Tenten sentit juste vaguement la lame d'un kunai qui s'enfonçait dans sa poitrine avec force.

Elle n'en eut conscience qu'un instant, un seul. Etait-ce la douleur physique ou psychologique – la _certitude_ de mourir ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle s'évanouit - avant même sa chute totale sur le sol détrempé de la pluie de la veille.

Les deux coéquipiers demeurèrent immobiles, figés de surprise devant cette forme aimée qui s'étendait par terre, à leurs pieds, au milieu d'une mare de sang...

* * *

_Une petite main blanche se tend vers elle... Heureuse, la jeune maman la prend dans la sienne.._

_Soudain, l'enfant pousse un cri... Il s'éloigne ! Quelqu'un l'éloigne de sa mère ! Tenten tente de le rattraper, mais elle est trop faible. Elle tombe à terre et pousse un cri de rage inarticulé...

* * *

_

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, et elle hurlait de détresse dans son sommeil.

- Vite, vite, vite ! Injectez-lui _ça _!

Tenten détestait les piqûres, et, de plus, étant presque sûre de s'être réveillée d'un horrible cauchemar – prémonitoire, elle en était persuadée - elle n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était d'ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier ce qui se passait.

Heureusement pour elle, l'infirmier qui s'occupait d'elle vit qu'elle était réveillée et éloigna la seringue remplie d'un on-ne-savait-quoi très clair – au grand soulagement soulagé de la jeune fille, qui n'appréciait guère les hôpitaux et tout ce qui allait avec !

- Mademoiselle Haruno-sama ! Elle est réveillée !

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Kazumo, faites donc comme tout le monde et appelez-moi Sakura ! Est-ce que je vous appelle « Monsieur Tzuye-sama » ? questionna la kunoichi rose dans un froncement de sourcils tout en s'affairant autour de son amie. Tenten, ça va ? Tu n'as pas mal ? reprit-elle plus gentiment.

La jeune kunoichi eut une moue étonnée.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais mal ?

Tout à coup, tout lui revint en mémoire avec la force d'un coup de marteau sur une enclume. Paniquée, elle posa la main sur son ventre.

- Sakura, mon bébé ? Il va bien ? Et Lee ? Et Neji ? Comment ils vont ?

Sakura prit un air grave extrêmement maternel.

- Neji a perdu pas mal de sang, tout comme toi d'ailleurs. Mais il va vite s'en remettre, plus vite que toi en tout cas. Lee a beaucoup de dommages internes, mais il s'en remettra assez vite lui aussi.

- Mon bébé ? insista Tenten, les larmes aux yeux.

La disciple de Tsunade lui prit tendrement les mains entre les siennes.

- Tenten, sois forte. Ton fils est vivant. Mais ton autre enfant est mort. Il était malformé.

- Je ne comprends pas ! s'étonna la jeune maîtresse des armes, tellement décontenancée par le propos qu'elle en oublia d'être triste.

Sakura, qui s'était retournée un instant pour cacher ses larmes en faisant mine de chercher quelque chose, fit de nouveau face à Tenten, vivement inquiète.

- Tu portais des jumeaux. Tu as... – elle émit un sanglot étouffé - ...perdu l'un d'eux.

- ...

La jeune fille demeura silencieuse, tentant d'analyser le propos et la monstrueuse explication de sa meilleure amie. Puis, vaincue par le chagrin, elle poussa un cri surhumain qui résonna dans tout l'hôpital.

* * *

Comment Tenten avait-elle été sauvée ?

Sakura et Tsunade – qui avait cette fois pris son courage à deux mains pour parler à sa patiente – s'étaient rendues compte de la « fuite » de cette dernière. Avec tact et sang-froid, la Godaime avait réuni trois de ses meilleurs ANBU et leur avait confié la délicate mission de « retrouver la jeune fille, vivante et saine et sauve ». Sakura serait le quatrième membre de la mission.

Pas de chance, pour ce qui avait été de ramener la jeune kunoichi en un seul morceau, c'était raté.

Attirés par des cris et des bruits de bataille provenant du mont Hokage, des civils les avaient prévenus, avec de la terreur dans la voix, de ce qui se passait, même si ils ignoraient totalement les protagonistes de cette folie meurtrière.

L'un des ANBU avait alors appelé à la rescousse les autres, Sakura avait soigné Tenten dont l'état était plus que critique, et ils avaient ramené tout ce beau monde dans un palace cinq étoiles nommé hôpital !

* * *

Il fallut de longues heures de patience pour convaincre Tenten de reprendre goût à la vie.

La moindre petite chose lui faisait penser à son enfant disparu. Il fallut même l'enfermer dans sa chambre un petit moment car, à chaque fois qu'une femme enceinte passait dans le couloir, exhibant fièrement son ventre arrondi, la jeune fille était prise d'une crise de larmes si violente qu'elle mettait parfois une heure entière avant de se calmer.

Tous ses amis – bien qu'aucun d'eux ne soient au courant, même si Kiba s'était méfié de quelque chose, avec son odorat surdéveloppé – lui avaient rendu visite pour lui remonter le moral. Ino apporta ses plus belles fleurs, un magnifique bouquet d'orchidées sauvages, et l'embrassa chaleureusement. Choji lui offrit un ENORME paquet de chips saveur barbecue qu'elle ne put manger - et elle en riait encore lorsqu'ils partirent, quelques temps après... bref, tout le monde lui fit un cadeau, si minime soit-il... même Akamaru insista pour faire sa part du travail ; c'est ainsi que Tenten eut droit à une grosse léchouille baveuse.

Toutefois elle ne pensait pas qu'elle était _encore_ enceinte, que sa vie n'était pas finie et qu'il lui fallait vivre pour son autre enfant qui attendait son heure, blotti au fin fond de son ventre...

Ce fut sa première « crise de maternité » qui la réveilla de son engourdissement.

Le septième jour après son « accident» - dont elle s'était étonnamment bien remis physiquement parlant, constatait Tsunade - Sakura, un matin apparemment comme les autres, lui apporta son repas de midi.

- Au menu, je sais que tu les adores, des dangos ! annonça théâtralement la kunoichi rose. En plus, c'est Hinata qui te les a préparés ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de les manger !

Tenten tourna la tête de la fenêtre d'où elle contemplait le paysage et retourna s'allonger sur son lit en grimaçant.

- Ça ne va pas ? interrogea Sakura.

- Hnn.

Là, son amie commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Elle parlait très peu en ce moment, d'accord, mais si elle entamait sa « période Sasuke », alors là non ! De là à ce qu'elle déserte !

- Tu vas manger un peu, O.K ?

La malade tourna très lentement les yeux vers le plateau, puis, cette fois très rapidement, les rebaissa, comme si elle craignait de succomber à la tentation de cette nourriture succulente. Cela rendait Sakura très perplexe ; à quoi donc jouait-elle ? En tout cas, ce n'était pas très marrant...

Brusquement, Tenten se leva, et, à toute vitesse, se précipita dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte à double tour. Interloquée, la fleur de cerisier frappa à la porte :

- Tenten ? Tout va bien ?

Elle perçut un bruit étouffé à travers l'épaisse porte et frappa plus fort, dans l'espoir – vain – que la jeune fille lui ouvre.

Enfin, au bout de vingt longues minutes d'inquiétudes, la jeune kunoichi ressortit de la pièce, blanche comme un linge et malade à en mourir.

- Finalement, je suis peut-être encore enceinte... constata-t-elle simplement en retournant s'allonger – et cette fois, Sakura en pleurait de joie.

* * *

Quelques jours après ce rétablissement, Tsunade – qui, vous l'aurez compris, désirait discuter avec Tenten depuis un petit moment déjà – vint rendre visite à la jeune kunoichi.

Tenten lisait tranquillement un petit bouquin que Kakashi lui avait offert – hum ! Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était ! C'est sa seule excuse ! - étendue dans son lit, mais le regard toujours lointain. Tsunade fut saisie de pitié – à la fois pour sa lecture (!!!) et pour ses malheurs.

- Tenten !

La jeune malade sursauta violemment et laissa échapper son livre, qui tomba au sol avec un bruit mat.

- Oh ! Hokage-sama !

Elle ramassa rapidement sa lecture – trop fan pour laisser son bouquin par terre ! – et réussit à s'extraire de ses couvertures pour s'incliner savamment devant son idole idolâtrée.

- Allons, allons, dit Tsunade avec gentillesse. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'incliner devant moi, tu sais... pas aussi... protocolairement... du moins !

En effet, Tenten avait usé du salut traditionnellement usité pour saluer l'empereur ou quelqu'un de sang royal, voir impérial. Elle se redressa donc, un peu rouge. Tsunade s'assit sur le rebord du lit, tandis que la jeune fille restait debout, avec une raideur militaire inculquée depuis l'enfance dans son clan.

- Assieds-toi donc.

Ce n'était pas un ordre, mais une demande. Serrant les dents, Tenten s'assit à côté d'elle. Même si la coutume était contraire dans son pays – il fallait se mettre plus bas que la personne de rang supérieur, et non rester debout pendant que l'autre se vautre dans son siège - elle pensait bien que cela ne se faisait pas, en temps normal.

- Alors, ma petite Tenten, par quoi commencer... – Tsunade semblait réellement embarrassée ; elle cherchait ses mots sans parvenir à les trouver - ...d'abord, je te prie de bien vouloir me pardonner ce comportement que j'ai eu envers toi il y a quelques temps... tu as peut-être eu raison de paniquer.

- ...

Pas de réaction, bonne réaction, en déduisit l'Hokage.

- ...et, enchaîna-t-elle rapidement pour contrer une _éventuelle_ réaction, également celui que Gai a eu à ton égard. Nous avons tous eu très peur pour toi, comprends-tu ? Il n'a réagi que comme un père qui veut protéger ses enfants...

- C'est la colère qui guidait vos actes...

La voix de la jeune kunoichi était pleine d'une mélancolie saisissante, contrastant avec l'image habituelle d'une Tenten pleine de vie.

- Je comprends cela. Moi aussi je suis passée par là...

A présent, c'était de la pure amertume qui s'exprimait par la bouche de la maîtresse des armes. Tsunade n'en revenait pas. Quels malheurs avaient entaché sa vie au point de... ?

- S'il vous plaît, Hokage-sama, ne me traitez pas comme une pauvre idiote qui a loupé sa vie au point de se faire mettre enceinte par le premier venu.

- Telle n'était pas mon intention, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Cela veut-il dire que...

- Oui, j'ai l'intention de garder le bébé. Non, je ne me suis pas faite violer, acheva Tenten d'un ton las.

Un fin sourire éclaira le visage de l'Hokage.

- Bien. Cela confirme ma théorie et renforce mes opinions.

Elle remit en place une mèche brune de Tenten avec la tendresse d'une mère, ce qui fit tambouriner douloureusement le cœur de la concernée. Puis elle se leva de nouveau et quitta la pièce, non sans avoir lâché au préalable un : « Au fait, Tenten, tu as rendez-vous demain matin à dix heures dans mon bureau. Sois à l'heure ! Ne joue pas les Kakashi ! ».

Demeurée seule dans la pièce, l'héritière maudite songea à son avenir – de toute évidence, un chemin de larmes et de sang, bordée de haine et pavée d'indifférence.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Tenten s'éveilla comme une somnambule. Elle se lava, s'habilla et mangea, le tout comme un automate, si bien que Sakura s'en inquiéta.

- C'est ta convocation qui te fait peur ? Tsunade-sama ne va pas te manger, tu sais...

- Oh, mais ce n'est pas forcément d'elle que j'ai peur ! répliqua Tenten, tremblante de stress contenu.

- Alors _quoi _?

Désemparée, la jeune kunoichi cessa les réponses et, par un accord tacite, Sakura arrêta elle-même les questions, qui ne faisaient que la rendre davantage malade.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent, car la maîtresse des armes s'était réveillée extrêmement tôt, de peur de rater le rendez-vous – et depuis, elle tournait en rond, semblable à un fauve en cage qui attend l'heure du spectacle et craint le féroce dompteur.

Enfin, Sakura et Tenten sortirent de l'hôpital pour se rendre chez l'Hokage – et, accessoirement, le Conseil de Konoha, mais pour cela, personne n'était au courant. Sur le trajet, négligemment, la fleur de cerisier lança :

- Au fait, tout le monde sera là pour te soutenir !

- Quoi, « tout le monde » ? s'effraya la kunoichi brune.

- Oh ! Naruto et moi, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee et Neji ! Voilà, c'est tout ! résuma joyeusement Sakura, ne se rendant pas compte de l'effet que ses paroles avaient eu sur sa pauvre amie – surtout à l'évocation des deux derniers noms !

Tenten ralentit le pas.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Sakura, tu aurais quand même pu me le dire AVANT !

- Oh, ben... j'y ai pas pensé ! rit-elle.

Furieuse, la jeune maîtresse des armes – sortant de convalescence, je le rappelle – accéléra néanmoins le pas, laissant derrière elle une ninja médecin hilare. Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longuement sur le pourquoi du comment, Tenten avait déjà filé en bondissant d'arbres en arbres et de toits en toits !

C'est donc toujours très énervée que la jeune fille arriva dans le palais de l'Hokage, en faisant un potin de tous les diables qu'on entendait depuis le dernier étage où se trouvait le bureau de la femme la plus titrée de Konoha.

Tous ses amis étaient déjà arrivés dans le couloir jouxtant cette même pièce, et, du haut de leur étage, entendirent de grands bruits furieux de meubles renversés et de courses.

- Je pense que c'est un éléphant rose à trois oreilles ! jugea Naruto avec son grand esprit critique.

- Crétin ! Pourquoi un éléphant ? s'insurgea Ino en le frappant sur la tête, lui occasionnant une magnifique bosse.

- Oui, et pourquoi rose ? interrogea Choji.

- Pff, galère... pourquoi à trois oreilles ? soupira l'intelligent Shikamaru.

Ainsi, le trio Ino Shika Chou avait posé les trois questions les plus débiles de la terre – en combinaison avec l'hypothèse la plus con du monde. Il faut de tout pour faire un monde, mes amis !

- Bon, argumenta Naruto d'un air important, je vais vous expliquer, à vous incultes ! Eléphant, parce qu'il fait beaucoup de bruit ! Rose, parce que c'est bien connu, les roses font _toujours beaucoup plus de bruit_ que les autres ! Et à trois oreilles, parce qu'il peut faire du vent avec et ainsi, faire _encore plus_ de bruit !

- T'en as pas marre des explications foireuses ? râla Kiba.

- Ouais, surtout que l'éléphant arrive, dit Neji d'un ton très neutre – trop neutre – en scrutant les environs avec son Byakugan.

Lee écouta un instant, et, tout à coup, hocha la tête d'un air qui en disait long.

- C'est Tenten. Je reconnaîtrais son pas à cent kilomètres à la ronde, surtout si elle est énervée...

Il se tut, un peu inquiet tout de même de la réaction qu'elle allait avoir en le voyant, et Kiba lança une blague tout aussi foireuse que celle de Naruto pour détendre l'atmosphère : une histoire de petit lapin poursuivi par un ours, puis d'une grosse grenouille qui exauçait les vœux... Hinata, cependant, cacha son visage un instant dans son manteau pour mieux rire.

Bon, bref, retournons à notre HEROINE ! (non, ce n'est pas une drogue illicite...)

Tenten, à quelques pas de ce qu'elle allait bientôt nommer « le couloir maudit », hésita, puis abandonna finalement sa démarche d'éléphant et son visage furieux pour arborer un air plus sérieux, mais non plus serein.

Sakura, elle aussi, était devenue une véritable bombe de fureur. Elle était ENFIN parvenait à rattraper son amie et, à son tour, commença à exécuter la « danse des éléphants avec renversement de meubles et tout le tintouin ».

- Ah ! paniqua le blond aux yeux bleus. L'éléphant arrive ! TOUS AUX ABRIS ! ON VA FINIR ECRASES ! Dis, Shikamaru, toi qui es intelligent, tu crois que si je lui donne des ramens...?

- Qui as-tu traité d'éléphant ? le menacèrent ensemble d'une seule et même voix Sakura et Tenten.

Vous l'aurez compris, ce fut une matinée remplie de Naruto volants et saignants... attention tout de même à ne pas confondre cela avec des volailles ! Quoique... si il a la même cervelle...

Un peu plus tard...

- Bon débarras ! hurla Sakura par la fenêtre à Naruto écrasé en bas.

- Et retiens la leçon ! Ne traite plus jamais une fille d'éléphant !

- Mais, mais, mais... gémit pitoyablement le porteur de Kyubi.

- Idiot ! Une fille vaut au moins dix garçons ! explosa Tenten – d'ailleurs, ça ne loupe pas ; une Tenten énervée un crétin de garçon = un sale quart d'heure (ou plus) pour le mec...

- Mais, mais, mais...

Hors d'elle, Sakura saisit un banc sur lequel étaient assis Ino, Shikamaru et Choji, et le souleva, expulsant ses occupants – je suis sévère avec la team 10, aujourd'hui, hum ? – de leurs confortables occupations – à savoir, pour Choji, manger des chips saveur foie gras saumon fumé (des chips de bourge ! Pour les fêtes !), quant à Shikamaru il était confortablement allongé, sa tête reposant sur les cuisses d'Ino qui somnolait. Il y eut des cris de protestation, mais guère d'écho.

- Tiens, je viens de me rappeler que je t'ai pas souhaité ton anniversaire ! s'exclama la fleur de cerisier. Voici ton cadeau ! Et ne me remercie pas, c'est un PLAI-SIR !

Et elle balança le banc sur le pauvre presque innocent – presque mort, aussi, mais ça tout le monde s'en fout... c'est TENTEN l'héroïne ! (je rappelle que ceci n'est pas une drogue, et que fumer est dangereux pour la santé) - Naruto.

Shikamaru aurait bien voulu faire une remarque bien sentie sur le sujet « Pff, les filles, c'est galère... », mais il préféra s'abstenir en voyant les mines de tueuses qu'arboraient Sakura et Tenten. Pas fou le gars ! Pas suicidaire en tout cas.

La porte du bureau de la célèbre kunoichi médecin s'ouvrit brutalement, dévoilant le visage sans bienveillance d'un vieil homme du Conseil. Tenten sentit sa présence et se retourna vivement, d'un mouvement raide. D'un signe, il lui ordonna de rentrer. Sakura vociférait toujours ses injures fort injurieuses sur Naruto, et Ino s'était jointe au mouvement « Insult your friends ! » en criant contre sa meilleure amie/pire ennemie. Mais maintenant elle s'en fichait, elle était terrorisée. Toutefois elle le suivit à pas de loup, sous les regards compatissants de ses amis.

* * *

**Encore un p'tit mot :** Il est bien, hein ? Plus long que d'habitude et avec plus d'attente que d'habitude, mais bon, j'ai pas trop le temps, c'est l'année du brevet et le brevet blanc est la semaine prochaine (jeudi et vendredi)... souhaitez-moi bonne chance...

P.S : Bon, je l'ai eu hein...


	4. Le Conseil de Konoha

**Titre :** Le Conseil de Konoha (chapitre 4)

**Persos principaux :** Tenten, Lee, Neji, Gai.

**Rating :** M à cause d'un lemon (ou plusieurs...) et de scènes de violence.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, excepté Kalamata, Mei Ting, le prêtre et les gens de la famille/ville d'origine de Tenten.

**Playlist :** Rien en particulier ici.

**P'tit mot de l'auteur :** Vous l'avez attendu, il est là ! Grâce aux indices qui le composent, vous découvrirez ici (si vous êtes assez malin) :

- Le sexe du père (trop dur, ça, je vous en voudrais pas si vous ne trouvez pas)

- Des indices sur d'où vient Tenten (heu, très flous, tout de même)

- Et, heu... je réfléchis mais je vois rien d'autre !

* * *

Elle était déjà entrée dans cette pièce, mais pas depuis un bon moment déjà ; et elle eut un choc en voyant combien l'endroit était grand.

Elle eut un choc encore plus grand en voyant le nombre de personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Le Conseil de Konoha au complet était présent. Tenten compta mentalement : huit personnes, dont quatre femmes et donc, quatre hommes. Chez les hommes, Hiashi Hyuga, l'oncle de Neji, Choze Akimichi, le père de Choji, et deux illustres inconnus, de vieilles personnes – des Anciens, sans doute. Parmi les quatre femmes, Tsume Inuzuka, la mère de Kiba, Hatsumoto Yamanaka, celle d'Ino, et deux vieilles femmes – encore des Anciennes. N'oublions pas, bien sûr, l'Hokage qui faisait partie intégrante des discussions.

Et ils étaient tous là, assis sur leurs sièges disposés en cercle autour d'elle, avec des airs de juges des enfers !... vraiment, là, Tenten pouvait sentir la peur qui remontait de ses entrailles. Elle se demanda si Tsume pouvait sentir sa détresse, venant d'un clan où les odeurs étaient un terrain de prédilection...

- Assieds-toi, Tenten, dit gentiment Tsume comme pour exaucer son souhait.

Méfiante, la jeune kunoichi s'assit sur le siège au centre du cercle.

- Donc, Tenten, commença très protocolairement Tsunade en déroulant un petit parchemin, kunoichi de Konoha, originaire de... quelque part... tu es accusée... enfin... pff, galère... soupira-t-elle cette fois pas très poliment. Bon, bref, tu es enceinte alors que tu es une ninja et que tu es sous la responsabilité de Konoha !

Tenten rit nerveusement.

- J'ai pas tout compris, là...

- Laissez-moi lui expliquer, Tsunade-sama, demanda Hatsumoto avec un grand sérieux. Elle n'a même pas compris de quoi elle est accusée ! D'ailleurs, qui pourrait savoir ? Ces lois sont stupides !

L'Hokage eut un froncement de sourcils, mais la laissa poursuivre à sa place.

- Voilà : tu es jeune, problème n°1. Mais en fait ce n'en est pas un, car les ninjas de Konoha peuvent, selon la loi ninja, et dès qu'ils ont obtenu le grade de Genin, disposer d'eux-mêmes – donc, tu peux parfaitement faire _ce que tu veux_ ! – elle appuya délibérément sur ces mots. Même si, comme tu n'as pas de parents vivants à Konoha, tu dépends _théoriquement_ de ton sensei. Compris ?

La jeune kunoichi hocha affirmativement la tête, mise en confiance par le visage aimable de la mère d'Ino.

- Problème n°2 : seulement, normalement, et surtout lorsque nous sommes en manque de ninjas – comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui - une kunoichi doit consulter l'Hokage avant de seulement _envisager_ d'avoir un enfant !

- A moi maintenant ! décida Choze. Sinon, tu vas enjoliver les choses. Donc, tu comprends donc que la logique voudrait que tu avortes...

Tenten blêmit soudainement et tout le monde crut, un court moment, qu'elle allait chuter de son siège. Mais elle se reprit et darda un noir regard sur l'Akimichi.

- Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir, de ce point-là ce n'est pas possible, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

- Mon pauvre Choze, répondit Tsume en hochant la tête. Tu devrais t'inspjrer d'Hiashi. Impassible et _lui_, au moins, il ne manque pas de tact.

Le Hyuga la remercia de ses compliments d'un léger signe de tête.

Choze osa pointer un tout petit regard vers celui qu'il était censé imiter. L'autre lui lança un regard mauvais, genre « _Tu veux ma photo ?_ ». Le mauvais juge s'empressa de détourner les yeux, en se disant que la prochaine fois que cet homme-là était avec lui au Conseil, il démissionnerait !

* * *

Hiashi reprit la séance. Sa voix glacée et son air peu engageant donnèrent des frissons à la maîtresse d'armes.

- Comme disait Akimichi-sama, la logique et le bon sens le voudraient, en effet. Néanmoins, si j'en crois notre Hokage – il lui jeta un regard oblique - vous êtes enceinte de trop longtemps pour cela. Exact ?

- Enfin, ça se voit ! s'exclama Tsume. Et puis _ça se sent_, il a bien deux mois, ce bébé !

- La date de conception présumée est donc d'environ deux mois, donc, si je calcule bien... fin juin, résuma Hiashi, le sourire mauvais. Après votre examen de validation de Jounin, n'est-ce pas ?

Un silence embarrassé s'en suivit.

- Oui, c'est bien vrai, acquiesça Tenten d'une voix chevrotante.

Où diable voulait en venir ce bougre d'homme ?

- Je voudrais simplement savoir...

Il parut un instant faussement mal à l'aise. Puis un sourire malsain s'étira sur son visage de serpent.

- Dites-moi... qui est le père de cet enfant ?

La question mortelle de la mort qui tue ! Bien entendu, elle ne l'avait même pas révélé à Lee, son meilleur ami, elle n'allait pas le révéler à cet homme vicelard.

- Je ne puis vous le dire, répondit simplement Tenten avec un sang-froid impressionnant. Tout simplement, ce que puis vous avouer... c'est que cela ne vous regarde absolument pas !

Tenten eut alors l'impression de voir le serpent devenir cobra ; l'œil injecté de sang, la langue prête à darder son venin. Un court moment, elle crut même qu'il allait la mordre.

- Comment osez-vous ? rugit-il.

Il se leva de sa chaise et se plaça devant elle, les poings sur les hanches, l'air furieux, dardant de nouveau sur elle ses yeux blancs en colère.

- Sachez, Tenten-san, que je me dois de demander qui est le père de cet enfant ! Cela pour des raisons légales ! Alors répondez-moi !

- Et vous, comment osez-vous me donner des ordres ? explosa la jeune kunoichi. Expliquez-moi au moins pourquoi vous voulez le savoir !

Un Ancien se leva pour calmer le jeu et raccompagna Hiashi à sa place. Puis il retourna à sa propre place et enchaîna :

- Tenten-san, vous devez savoir que les clans de Konoha sont regroupés ensemble pour des raisons évidentes : tous les membres regroupés, il est plus facile de les protéger et, ainsi, d'empêcher les techniques héréditaires d'être révélées !

- Et alors ? Je ne fais pas partie d'un clan, moi !

- Oui, mais l'enfant que vous portez... il peut être membre d'un clan ! C'est pourquoi vous vous _devez_ de nous révéler avec qui vous avez conçu ce bébé. Question de sécurité...

- En vérité, intervint Tsunade avec une pointe d'amusement teintée d'amertume dans la voix, Hiashi veut _absolument_ savoir si l'enfant appartient à _son_ clan !

Tenten secoua vigoureusement la tête de droite à gauche, en signe de négation autant que de protestation.

- _Non_, ce n'est pas avec un membre d'un clan que j'ai fait mon bébé. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne vous laisserais pas en faire ce que vous voulez !

Ce cri enflammé fit sursauter tout le monde. Hiashi, qui pensait toutefois que cette fille avait du succomber aux charmes de Neji – d'autant plus qu'elle était dans son équipe - et ne croyait pas un mot de sa plaidoirie. Hatsumoto, qui avait déjà été dans le cas de Tenten, des années plus tôt – sauf qu'elle avait perdu son bébé. Tsume, qui dans son cœur de mère souhaitait à la jeune fille le bonheur qu'elle méritait. Choze, qui avait une petite faim mais que cette histoire touchait. Tsunade, qui était à fond avec sa jeune patiente.

Hiashi finit par renoncer. Il soupira profondément et se cala plus confortablement sur son siège.

- Très bien, Tenten-san, dit-il en la fixant d'un regard pénétrant. Laissons de côté la question de la paternité. Même si je ne renonce pas.

- Pour en venir où, exactement ? interrogea Tsume, redoutant quelque méchanceté de cet homme à l'esprit torve.

Le Hyuga posa ses coudes sur la table et, le menton dans les mains, il continua d'une voix dénuée de tout sentiment humain :

- Cette fille est enceinte, certes, déclara-t-il. Mais, d'une part elle n'a pas reçu l'accord de notre Hokage...

- Elle l'a, trancha Tsunade. Ce fils sera d'une grande puissance, assurément.

- ...et d'autre part elle prive le village d'un de ses – meilleurs - éléments, et cela en période de crise. Devons-nous tolérer cela ?

Il y eut un moment de flottement, silence ô combien embarrassant pour Tenten. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. En effet, en ce moment critique où chacun des villages cachés formait une alliance contre l'un ou l'autre, allait-on accepter de perdre – temporairement, certes – une kunoichi, formée avec soin pendant de longues années ?

- Cette demoiselle porte peut-être un fils de clan, malgré ses dires, s'exclama une Ancienne, couvrant de sa voix puissante les murmures et les chuchotements.

- Selon vous, il ne serait donc pas possible de lui faire continuer les missions ? demanda Hiashi avec ironie.

- Non ! Je m'y oppose formellement, répliqua l'Hokage. Sa santé est fragile et ne le lui permet pas !

- Je suis d'accord avec le diagnostic de l'Hokage, les interrompit Hatsumoto. Pour avoir souvent négligé le facteur sécurité lors de mes nombreuses grossesses, je peux affirmer que cela me fut extrêmement défavorable.

- C'est son premier enfant, appuya une Ancienne, provoquant l'approbation de la seconde et de Tsume mais un grondement furieux d'Hiashi.

Ce dernier parut gonfler de fureur. Visiblement, cela l'agaçait que Tenten n'ait pas avoué la paternité qu'il espérait tant, et il était résolu à le lui faire payer.

- Alors, selon vous, nous devrions la laisser mettre cet enfant au monde ? Abandonner son travail pour le village ?

- La situation n'est pas si critique que ça, Hiashi-sama, s'efforça-t-elle de le rassurer. Nous avons encore beaucoup de bons éléments.

Plus tellement, en fait, songea-t-elle avec une pointe de lassitude.

- Et puis, se moqua un Ancien, si tu es si sûr que cette fille porte un enfant de ton neveu, alors ne sois pas si impatient de la voir combattre et mourir !

* * *

En entendant ces mots, Tenten rougit violemment, telle une tomate trop mûre, telle Hinata. Fort heureusement, tout le monde était trop occupé à se chamailler sur son sort.

Soudain, elle crut que la foudre lui tombait sur la tête. Son poignet la brûla, et elle découvrit, avec stupéfaction, que sa marque maudite héréditaire, noire en forme de spirale, s'était de nouveau réveillée ! Non, pas ici, pas maintenant, par pitié ! Cela signifiait que Kalamata désirait prendre possession d'elle ! Non ! Pas devant tout ces gens ! Elle voulait sa mort !

Et les discussions continuaient, indifférentes mais aussi brûlantes que la marque de la jeune fille, qui commençait à perdre le contrôle et à sombrer doucement.

- Deux mois... calcula Hiashi. Quand s'est passée la mission de sauvetage du Kazekage ?

- Il y a un mois et demi, environ, réfléchit Tsunade. Mais pourquoi cette question ?

Les yeux blancs du chef de clan s'illuminèrent un instant des lueurs du triomphe.

- Elle était _déjà_ enceinte à ce moment-là ! s'exclama-t-il, excité comme une puce de Shino. Ça veut dire qu'elle peut faire des missions sans problème !

C'était tout juste si il s'était retenu de prononcer « _cassééé_ _!!!_ » à la fin de sa phrase, tellement il jubilait.

- _Il va revenir !_

Tout le monde sursauta en entendant cette voix si envoûtante, si... peu humaine.

- _Celui qui a fui voilà trois ans va revenir... il a obtenu sa vengeance, mais les siens ont été apaisés par le sang... c'est le dernier membre d'un clan maudit parmi les maudits..._

Tenten poussa un cri rauque, terrible, plus celui de Kalamata que le sien, un cri de guerre effrayant, et ses yeux entièrement noirs retrouvèrent leur couleur d'origine. A nouveau, la jeune fille reprit possession de son corps et se retrouva sur sa chaise, épuisée.

Les personnes présentes dans la pièce crurent que la teinte de ses yeux n'était due qu'à la lumière. Mais comment expliquer alors cette incroyable prémonition – car il s'agissait bel et bien d'une vision – et cette voix qui les avait tous littéralement submergés d'une vague de _terreur_, malgré sa douceur ?

- Tenten-san ?

Tout son corps glissa alors dans l'oubli du sommeil.

* * *

_Oh ! Cette jolie petite main blanche et pure ! Quelle maman pourrait résister à celle de son fils ? Tenten tend sa propre main vers la mignonne menotte..._

_De nouveau, l'enfant pousse un lancinant cri de détresse... Une silhouette noire, plus précise que la dernière fois mais néanmoins trop floue pour être reconnaissable, prend le bébé dans ses bras et s'en va, le séparant de sa mère. Tenten court pour le rattraper. Oh, comme elle voudrait le rattraper._

_Elle s'effondre au sol, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Et elle lance au ciel un dernier hurlement, un hurlement à la mort, celui de la renarde qui vient de perdre ses petits.

* * *

_

Elle dormait.

Elle ne faisait que dormir. C'était bien. Ainsi, elle ne ferait de mal à personne, pas même à elle-même. C'était ce que Tenten pensait, profondément endormie au fond de son lit d'hôpital. Paisible, apaisée, comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des siècles.

Elle ne faisait que dormir. C'était mauvais. Telles étaient les pensées de ses amis, et plus particulièrement de ses coéquipiers, inquiets de la voir si mal en point. Lee la veillait nuit et jour, refusant le sommeil le plus possible. C'était seulement quand Neji, silencieusement, lui faisait signe qu'il prenait le relais qu'il acceptait les soins dévoués de Sakura, qui, sans oser se l'avouer, nourrissait depuis peu envers le Fauve de Jade un sentiment très tendre.

Ce matin-là, comme à son habitude depuis trois jours, Lee, l'air buté, tenait la main de sa coéquipière, dans l'espoir qu'elle se réveillerait. Peine perdue. La respiration lente de Tenten demeurait régulière. Quelque fois, elle remuait faiblement, mais c'était plutôt rare.

Le combattant pourtant habituellement jamais défaitiste désespérait vraiment. C'était à se demander si l'enfant vivrait. Selon Tsunade, la kunoichi avait épuisé toutes ses réserves de chakra, de manière inconnue. Et vu son extrême fragilité... Neji aussi en était affecté. Il se traînait, semblable à un lion en cage ; comme si il se sentait responsable de l'état de Tenten. Sans doute ne l'avait-il pas assez protégée, pensait-il, honteux de lui-même.

Ce bébé... naîtrait-il ? Malgré l'aversion de Lee pour l'homme qui avait infligé cette épreuve à sa meilleure amie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire en l'avenir de cette petite créature, blottie dans le corps de Tenten. Quelque chose incita Lee à poser sa main sur le ventre à peine arrondi de sa coéquipière, comme pour protéger cette vie nouvelle.

C'est alors qu'il crut entendre quelque chose, un son doux, diffus. Tenten, les yeux toujours fermés, bredouillait son nom, encore engourdie de sommeil. Lee lui serra plus fermement la main, éprouvant soudain une brusque envie de chanter et de danser.

- Je suis là, Tenten. Tout va bien. Tout va bien !

Alors son amie lui offrit le plus grand des bonheurs ; elle ouvrit les yeux et posa sur lui son regard sombre, mais étincelant du désir de vivre. Elle tendit les bras, telle une enfant en manque d'affection. Lee l'enlaça, à l'étouffer.

- Je suis tellement content ! J'ai cru... j'ai cru...

L'émotion lui faisait perdre ses mots. Comment exprimer ses sentiments ? La peur qu'il avait ressentie en la sachant dans cet état, l'anxiété... La douleur...

- Tu te sens bien ? s'enquit-il en la lâchant – à regret.

- ...

- Tenten ! s'inquiéta le Fauve de Jade.

Les traits de la jeune fille se contractèrent, sous l'effet d'une vive tension intérieure. Quelques larmes dégoulinèrent le long de ses joues, vite tarries toutefois. Elle, qui s'était sentie si seule ces derniers temps, le reprit dans ses bras ; les gouttes salées coulèrent longuement, et Lee, sans savoir pourquoi, s'y mit aussi.

- Je-Je sais même pas pourquoi je pleure, avoua le Fauve de Jade, ruisselant. Tu-Tu me pardonne ?

- B-Baka ! pleura-t-elle. Bien sûr que je te p-pardonne !

- Mais le bé-bé-bé...

- Il-Il se-serait mort de toute-toute façon, répondit Tenten, plus humide que jamais. Alors je te p-pardonne. A N-Neji auss-i, p-parce que je v-vous aime. S-Si j'étais morte, p-par contre, je t-t'aurais t-tué, je c-crois.

- Je ne te-te laisserai ja-mais mou-mourir, affirma son ami. Tu es bi-en trop pré-cieuse.

- Ne te donne pas le beau rôle, sourit Neji, adossé à la porte de la chambre, qui avait espionné leur petite conversation. Elle est encore plus précieuse à mes yeux !

Le cœur de Tenten s'accéléra brutalement à sa vue, et elle sécha rapidement ses larmes, refusant de passer pour une faible fille devant _lui_. Le Hyuga était l'image même de la beauté, l'incarnation vivante d'Eros. Malgré le manque de sommeil, malgré ses traits tirés par l'angoisse, il restait pour la kunoichi le plus séduisant, le plus viril, celui qui possédait une classe inégalable - pas même par Sasuke dont elle avait été amoureuse un temps, comme toutes les filles de Konoha.

- Ça va ?

- Ça p-peut aller. J'ai l'impression que bébé va bien, dit-elle en posant tendrement sa main sur son ventre.

- Si il va bien, alors tout va bien... mais il faut que tu sois en bonne santé, toi aussi, répondit Neji tout en continuant de la fixer intensément dans les yeux.

- Je f-ferais attention à moi, promit-elle sans quitter du regard ses pupilles pâles qu'elle aimait tant.

Lee les regarda attentivement, tentant de percer le mystère qui les unissait l'un à l'autre. Vaincu, il s'écria, la mine désormais réjouie :

- Je vais aller prévenir Sakura-san que Tenten est réveillée !

La malade croisa les bras, résignée à son sort.

- Je vais encore subir toute une batterie d'examens, grogna-t-elle.

Et elle ajouta, d'un ton plein d'une fausse convoitise qui en aurait trompé plus d'un :

- Et des piqûres ! Des tas de piqûres !

Ses yeux couleur de terre sauvage rencontrèrent ceux de neige de son ami. Ils éclatèrent de rire, chose bien rare pour le génie. Sans comprendre la cause de leur hilarité, Lee s'y mit à son tour.

La vie était si belle...

* * *

**Encore un p'tit mot :** La mauvaise nouvelle, suspense, émotion... c'est que c'est pas de suite, mais alors pas du tout, que vous saurez qui est le père !


	5. En temps de paix

**Titre :** En temps de paix (chapitre 5)

**Persos principaux :** Tenten, Lee, Neji, Gai.

**Rating :** M à cause d'un lemon (ou plusieurs...) et de scènes de violence.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, excepté Kalamata, Mei Ting, le prêtre et les gens de la famille/ville d'origine de Tenten.

**Playlist :** Rien en particulier ici.

**P'tit mot de l'auteur :** Oh, je pète la forme ! Je n'ai jamais autant écrit ! Mais c'est grâce à vous, lecteurs, et plus particulièrement Mimoo, Liliblue, Gagaman et tant d'autres ! Merci à tous !

* * *

Lee faisait le pied de grue devant la porte de la chambre, tel une bête tournant en rond dans sa cage. Depuis son réveil, voilà deux jours, Tenten était restée à l'hôpital pour des examens complémentaires, en raison de sa fragilité. Sa grossesse l'épuisait ; son corps récupérait vite, par un heureux miracle, mais elle avait besoin de sommeil. Il était dix heures et demi du matin et elle se reposait toujours ! Et en plus, sa meilleure amie avait fermé la porte à clé !

On ne savait jamais, peut-être que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Le Fauve de Jade s'apprêtait à, bon gré mal gré, défoncer cette porte qui ne le narguait que trop, quand soudain, vision divine, une beauté céleste à la courte chevelure rose bonbon et aux yeux d'un vert intense apparut dans son champ de vision. Il lâcha précipitamment la poignée qu'il allait arracher.

- Lee-san ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire ?

- Moi ? Mais rien du tout, Sakura-san...

« Sakura-san » soupira, exaspérée par le mensonge éhonté de Lee.

- Laisse tomber. Regarde ce que j'ai, annonça-t-elle en extirpant de sous sa veste une longue enveloppe plate. Regarde bien, surtout...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna-t-il, impatiemment.

- Les échographies de Tenten ! triompha Sakura en ouvrant le paquet.

Trop pressée, elle fit tomber les photos sur le sol carrelé. Lee se baissa pour les ramasser, et au même moment la rose fit de même. Leurs regards se croisèrent, gênés l'un par l'autre ; les joues du génie du taijutsu s'enflammèrent, celles de la rose également. Sakura détourna les yeux et se releva, des images plein les mains. Lee, les yeux encore emplis d'une stupeur émerveillée, mit plus de temps à bouger, engourdi par l'amour tout comme son aimée était fébrile.

Lui aussi s'était relevé. A vrai dire, Sakura était nettement plus petite que Lee, un géant dès son plus jeune âge. A nouveau, leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

Mais cette fois, Sakura ne détourna pas les yeux de Lee. Elle leva la main pour replacer une mèche de cheveux sur le front de son ami, tremblante. Celui-ci, le regard ardent, l'arrêta en lui saisissant doucement le poignet. Il lui embrassa la main, avec la peur de commettre un impair.

Que dire ? Ils s'embrassèrent.

Sakura passa une main douce comme de la soie dans les cheveux coupés au bol de Lee. Voilà ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Être aimée, tout simplement. Une chose que jamais Sasuke n'aurait pu lui donner. Voilà ce qu'elle avait recherché tant d'années sans jamais savoir quoi... personne n'aurait pu lui prouver mieux que cela qu'elle avait besoin de lui...

Lee posa ses mains sur la taille fine de Sakura, comme pour une première et tendre danse. Il l'avait toujours aimée, depuis le jour où il l'avait vue, dans les couloirs de l'académie, joyeuse et entourée d'une bande de copines. Elle représentait ce qu'il avait toujours désiré, un idéal qu'il n'arrivait pas à accomplir, malgré sa persévérance...

L'amour.

* * *

Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent, l'air confus et embarrassé. Ils s'empressèrent de ramasser toutes les photos éparpillées de nouveau par terre. Ensemble, ils se penchèrent sur les clichés de l'étincelle de vie qui grandissait en Tenten. Un instant, Lee et Sakura se surprirent à songer que ce bébé pourrait être le leur, et qu'ils auraient certainement formé un couple heureux, contemplant avec bonheur les images de leur premier enfant...

Ils se ressaisirent bien vite, même si un sourire victorieux animait intérieurement le Fauve de Jade et si la Sakura intérieure hurlait de joie. Lee reprit un air préoccupé :

- Sakura-san, Tenten a bloqué la porte !

- Quoi ? s'exclama la medic-nin, catastrophée. Fallait le dire plus tôt ! Ecarte-toi !

Elle concentrait une dose impressionnante de chakra dans son poing – du moins, Lee n'en avait jamais vu autant – et s'apprêtait à frapper, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, révélant une Tenten interloquée, en courte chemise de nuit rouge ne cachant rien de ses formes avantageuses, sur le seuil.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai raté quelque chose ?

Son amie relâcha son chakra, agacée malgré tout d'avoir risqué de blesser la brune.

- Pourquoi as-tu fermé ta porte à clé ?

- Mais euh...

- Tu imagines si il t'était arrivé quelque chose ?

Tenten poussa une exclamation exaspérée et croisa les bras, résignée à subir les sermons de Sakura, tout aussi légendaires que les célèbres déboires d'argent de Tsunade.

- Et si tu étais tombée du lit ? Et si...

- Sakura, n'exagère pas, soupira la jeune fille.

- Et si tu t'étais blessée ? continua la fleur de cerisier, imperturbable dans sa colère. Ou étouffée ?

Gros soupir bis. Pensées complètement hors sujet.

- Et avec quoi, je te prie ? C'est tellement sécurisé ici que je ne peux même pas avoir un miroir ! Quant à m'étouffer, je mange si peu que ce serait véritablement de la malchance !

- Tu as failli te suicider, il y a quelques semaines !

- Ce n'était pas moi ! C'était...

La maîtresse des armes se tut et blêmit, réalisant qu'elle en avait trop dit. Elle se maudit intérieurement et retourna dans sa chambre pour cacher son malaise.

- Je ne vais pas me suicider alors que j'attends un enfant !

Elle la fusilla du regard et s'assit sur son lit, fatiguée. Sûr que si elle avait eu des kunais ou des shurikens à la place des yeux, Sakura y serait passée ! Lee décida d'intervenir pour éviter un carnage.

- On était juste inquiets, tu comprends ?

- Moui.

Elle rajusta sa tenue, se rendant compte de son indécence, et rougit légèrement. Bien sûr, avec Lee c'était différent. Il était son meilleur ami, sans autre arrière-pensée. Mais tout de même... son ami se rendit compte de sa gêne et lui mit la couverture du lit sur les épaules. Elle le remercia d'un sourire.

- Au fait, Tenten...

- Oui ?

- On a quelque chose pour toi.

Sakura lui tendit l'enveloppe. Tenten imagina immédiatement ce que cela pouvait être, mais elle n'osait y croire. Vivement, elle la saisit et la déchira entièrement. Mince, il y avait encore une autre enveloppe en dessous... la poisse ! Elle s'y attaqua avec ses ongles.

- Hé ben ! Tu es pressée, toi ! plaisanta Lee.

Voilà, ça y était. Les photos étaient là, devant elle. Noires et blanches. La couleur des échographies.

Lentement, sans oser au début, elle toucha la minuscule image du fœtus. Elle la contempla longuement, suivant ses courbes du doigt. Mon Dieu, qu'il était petit !... c'était vraiment le sien, celui qu'elle portait au fond d'elle-même ?... instinctivement, elle posa sa main sur son ventre qui, déjà, commençait à s'arrondir. Oui, c'était le sien. Qu'il vive ! Pour l'amour de lui, Tenten était prête à tous les sacrifices.

- Vous avez vu ? C'est un garçon ! s'exclama-t-elle, toute excitée, à l'adresse de ses deux amis.

- Tu voulais un garçon ? s'étonna Sakura, qui avait toujours cru la jeune fille très féministe.

- Il vaut mieux que le premier-né soit un garçon. C'est ce que mon père m'a toujours répété.

Parler de son père – son _véritable_ père – l'emplissait souvent de mélancolie, mais aujourd'hui, rien n'aurait pu gâter sa bonne humeur. Elle était enceinte, en pleine santé, et le bébé était un garçon. Non, rien, rien n'aurait pu la faire changer d'avis ; cette journée était une bonne, très bonne journée.

- Vous croyez que Neji pourra venir ? interrogea avec espoir la kunoichi.

- Il suffit de l'avertir, répondit la rose. Mais comme tu vas sortir aujourd'hui...

Tenten se redressa comme si une mouche particulièrement venimeuse l'avait piquée.

- Aujourd'hui ? croassa-t-elle. Oh mon Dieu !

Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain en courant, ressortit la tête et annonça :

- M'attendez pas, j'en ai pour une heure !

- Je ne comprendrai jamais les filles... marmonna son meilleur ami. Quelles drôles de créatures !

* * *

Une longue, longue, longue heure plus tard – pour Lee essentiellement - Tenten sortit de la salle de bain, habillée d'une tenue des plus seyantes mais qui n'était pas sa tenue habituelle ; un long kimono bleu glacier, décoré de motifs de rubans multicolores. Quant à ses cheveux, habituellement noués en deux chignons sur le dessus de la tête, ils étaient savamment attachés en deux tresses, assez épaisses à la base mais s'affinant au fur et à mesure qu'elles descendaient, s'arrêtant – une nouvelle fois – au niveau des reins.

Sakura étant partie depuis un moment s'occuper de ses malades, Lee fut le seul à avoir le souffle coupé par la grâce émanant de Tenten. Pourquoi ne s'habillait-elle pas ainsi plus souvent ? Le Fauve de Jade avait trop de savoir-vivre – enfin, chez les garçons, c'est quand ils veulent bien s'en donner la peine ! – pour lui faire remarquer qu'elle serait beaucoup plus féminine vêtue de cette manière. Il l'aimait quand même dans ses vêtements de tous les jours, bien sûr. Mais pourquoi diable s'était-elle habillée ainsi ?

- Je ne rentre plus dans mes vêtements, annonça pitoyablement Tenten en mettant son sac sur son épaule, se rendant compte du regard que Lee portait sur elle.

Lee jugea que c'était trop lourd pour elle – et que ça n'allait pas avec sa tenue – et lui enleva le fardeau des mains pour le porter lui-même. Même si c'était très léger. On est galant ou on ne l'est pas...

- Déjà ? s'étonna-t-il. Tu ne serais pas enceinte de plus que tu ne nous l'as dit ?

Il l'observa sous tous les angles, et plus précisément au niveau du ventre, mais il ne vit rien de notable.

- Non, pas à ce niveau-là, rectifia son amie. Pas encore. Plus haut. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de regarder, continua-t-elle en réprimant tant bien que mal un sourire.

- Je ne suis pas un pervers, fit remarquer Lee, boudeur.

- Je sais bien, c'est pour ça que je ne voudrais pas que tu en devienne un.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs et descendirent les escaliers de l'hôpital, tout en discutant de tout et de rien – de rien, surtout, il fallait le dire.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais de si longs cheveux, observa le jeune homme.

- Ils étaient plus longs avant que j'arrive à Konoha ! Mais j'ai dû les couper. Ca a été un vrai crève-cœur.

Lee arrêta de marcher, surpris par ces paroles.

- Tu n'es pas née à Konoha ?

- Non.

Visiblement, elle n'avait aucune envie de s'étendre sur le sujet, vu son visage fermé. Peut-être avait-elle connu des drames familiaux, des guerres, des choses atroces dont elle ne voulait pas parler... alors il renonça, se promettant de la cuisiner plus tard sur cette épineuse chose qu'était ses origines, et ils continuèrent leur marche, cette fois silencieusement.

* * *

Quand ils se retrouvèrent dehors, Tenten en fut éblouie et plissa les yeux. Elle n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis plusieurs jours et son humeur s'en était ressentie. Ses affinités étant le feu et le vent – et l'eau, grâce à Kalamata - enfant, elle pensait souvent « _Mon père, c'est le soleil ; ma mère, le vent du sud ; ma soeur, le fleuve sous ma fenêtre._ » C'est donc avec plaisir qu'elle retrouva son père, qui la chauffait délicieusement de ses rayons brûlants d'un après-midi d'été, et sa mère, qui agitait ses longs cheveux sous la caresse d'une brise voluptueuse.

Sa soeur, elle était au fond d'elle-même, car même si elle avait un tempérament de... démon, il fallait bien le dire, Kalamata, par bien des côtés, lui avait rendu la tâche plus facile.

Devant elle se tenait Neji. Et à côté de lui, son sensei, celui qui l'avait toujours conseillée en toutes occasions, son presque père... Gai Maito.

- Tenten !

- Neji !

Ils s'étreignirent, heureux de se revoir. Puis le Hyuga la lâcha pour mieux la regarder. Il eut un léger haussement de sourcils devant son apparence pour le moins inhabituelle.

- Je me trompe ou tu as pris du poids ?

- Mais-heu ! Même pas vrai. J'ai jamais été aussi mince.

- Ça c'est bien vrai, renchérit à son tour Lee. On dirait un fil de fer !

Poussant des cris d'indignation, Tenten lui courut derrière alors que Lee était secoué d'une crise de fou rire silencieux. Gai les regardait en souriant ; la fougue de la Jeunesse était en eux !

- L'un qui dit que je suis grosse, l'autre que je suis maigre ! s'irrita-t-elle faussement, amusée malgré elle par ces bêtises enfantines qui n'étaient plus de leur âge – de _son_ âge, à elle qui entrait de plein fouet dans l'âge adulte.

- Ma petite Tenten. Tu es parfaite, pas de soucis à te faire dans ton état !

La jeune fille s'immobilisa, l'oreille aux aguets.

- Comment m'avez-vous appelée, sensei ?

- « Ma petite Tenten », pleurnicha le Fauve de Jade. Et moi, je serai « le grand Lee » ! Plus « le petit Lee » ! Ma place de chouchou est partie en fumée !

- C'est marrant, mon père m'appelait exactement comme ça quand j'étais petite, constata nerveusement Tenten, d'un ton qui se voulait neutre, cependant étudié.

Gai et son élève se fixèrent longuement.

- Gai-senseeeeeeeiiiiiii !

Elle fondit en larmes dans ses bras. Lui, la tenait contre lui, à l'abri, et de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues ridées par les soucis.

- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, sanglota-t-elle.

- A quel propos ?

- Je suis désolée... de ne pas m'être comportée... comme j'aurais dû.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû essayer de te frapper...

Cependant, Tenten secouait la tête avec désolation.

- Non, c'est ma faute... si j'avais fait plus attention...

- Il est trop tard pour parler du passé, l'interrompit Gai.

La kunoichi essuya ses dernières larmes, tandis que son sensei enchaînait, enthousiaste :

- J'espère que tu mettras au monde un beau bébé !

- Je voulais vous demander... est-ce que vous voudriez bien... être son parrain ?

La question était hésitante, mais Tenten savait ce qu'elle voulait. Ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

- Bien sûr, ma petite Tenten ! Si tu nous fais une petite fille aussi jolie que toi !

Elle s'empourpra sous le compliment, mais elle dut le faire un peu déchanter.

- Trop tard ! C'est un garçon.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Tant qu'il hérite de ta fougue de la Jeunesse...

Il se pencha vers elle comme pour lui confier un grand secret :

- Il y a longtemps, j'ai fait un pari avec Kakashi. Celui dont un élève ou plus aurait des enfants en premier gagnerait ! Donc, _j'ai gagné_ !

- Mais, sensei, objecta Neji, le visage impassible. Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que Sasuke, ou Naruto, n'ont pas de fils cachés ? Ou que Sakura n'est pas enceinte ?

- Hahaha ! Quel humour, mon cher élève ! Sasuke, c'est une possibilité, hélas. Naruto, c'est aussi impossible que Lee, que je surveille 24h/24 et 7j/7. Et Sakura... crois-moi, avec sa force, si elle avait ne serait-ce que des prétendants, on les verrait voler à des kilomètres à la ronde !

Et c'est ainsi que Tenten et Gai se réconcilièrent.

* * *

Il s'écoula un mois, un mois tranquille et paisible, le doux mois de septembre. Tenten entamait tout juste son troisième mois de grossesse et paraissait n'avoir jamais été aussi jolie. Son ventre s'était à peine arrondi, mais ses seins avaient, quant à eux, pris un certain volume – et un certain poids, une certaine sensibilité aussi. Si elle pouvait toujours se permettre les pantalons sans crainte d'être trop serrée, les simples tee-shirts qu'elle portait habituellement la comprimaient tellement qu'elle rentrait chez elle à la hâte de ses entraînements pour les arracher, la poitrine en feu.

Le Conseil avait décidé, à une petite majorité, de lui faire continuer les missions, sans prendre en compte son état de santé qui risquait de les mettre en péril. Tsunade, néanmoins, vint la voir et lui ordonna de ne tenir aucun compte de cet avis, sans mentionner aucune fois sa prophétie – même si leur gêne à toutes deux était palpable. Elle s'occuperait de tout, assurait-t-elle. Si le Conseil insistait tant pour qu'elle mette ainsi sa vie en danger, c'était à cause de l'influence détestable d'Hiashi Hyuga ! Pas question de céder à ce petit jeu.

Elle pouvait toutefois continuer à s'entraîner, dans une raisonnable mesure. Fini les défis stupides de Lee et Gai à relever, hein ? L'Hokage avait bien précisé cela en présence de ses coéquipiers, et plus particulièrement de Neji. Au moins, avec lui, elle était sûre que ces consignes seraient respectées à la lettre. Aucune crainte à avoir là-dessus. Neji hocha la tête, d'un air qui en disait long sur son expérience avec des amis comme Lee et son sensei.

* * *

Mais parlons des déboires de Tenten... Au niveau vestimentaire.

Un matin, la jeune kunoichi se leva, comme à son habitude, à huit heures du matin – elle se couchait plus tôt, à présent qu'elle était enceinte. Elle se leva, prit sa douche... s'habilla. Enfila son pantalon fuchsia... son tee-shirt... merde ! Ça ne rentrait pas ! Et Lee qui passait la chercher dans un quart d'heure ! Tenten siffla entre ses dents toutes sortes de jurons durant ce délai... elle chercha frénétiquement autre chose à se mettre.

Ce tee-shirt ? Trop court. Celui-ci ? Trop moulant, elle ne rentrerait pas dedans à coup sûr. Oh, il était joli celui-là, non ? « _Non_, protesta Kalamata_. Il est moche, et en plus il fait deux tailles de moins que ta taille habituelle !_ » Grrr ! Elle se résigna à appeler Sakura. Elle composait le numéro quand...

- Merde ! Je m'en souviens plus ! J'ai vraiment la poisse aujourd'hui, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Où est le carnet d'adresses ? Oh, je m'en souviens, mais j'ai _pas_ de carnet d'adresses !

DING DONG ! DING DONG ! DING DONG ! DING DONG ! DING DONG ! DING...

Et merde, jura une fois de plus Tenten. Elle ne pouvait pas se présenter à Lee comme ça, en chemise de nuit ! Oh, et puis si, tiens. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Hmm, tout de même... elle jeta rapidement sur ses épaules sa fine couverture, tel un élégant drapé romain.

La maîtresse des armes de Konoha ouvrit la porte, de fort mauvaise humeur. Lee en resta bouche bée.

- Euh... Tenten...

- Oui, oui, je sais, enchaîna t'elle rapidement sans le laisser terminer ce qu'il avait à dire. Je ne suis pas habillée, et je ne risque pas d'aller dans cette tenue à l'entraînement.

- Eh bien... euh... dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne t'habilles pas ? articula difficilement son ami.

Gloups.

- Héhé... euh...

Gros blanc. Silence interloqué. Moment embarrassant – on se demande pour qui !

- Si ça ne va pas, tu peux le dire, s'empressa de l'avertir le Fauve de Jade. Je cours chercher Sakura-san et...

- Non ! Surtout pas, ça va très bien !

Lee la regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

- Tenten, tu es exactement comme Sakura-san.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu ne sais pas mentir.

La jeune fille poussa un gros soupir et le laissa entrer, se demandant comment elle allait tourner ça de façon à ce que ce ne soit pas totalement ridicule. Elle le fit asseoir sur le canapé du salon et choisit un fauteuil, placé très exactement _en face_ de son interlocuteur, de façon à ce qu'il puisse l'observer. Tenten prit un air de conspiratrice :

- Lee, est-ce que tu trouves que j'ai... changé ?

- Changé ? Dans quelle mesure ?

C'était mal barré. Elle se redressa un peu et prit un air quasi désespéré pour annoncer :

- Lee, regarde-moi bien : _est-ce que j'ai grossi_ ?

C'était donc ça qui la tracassait ! A la voir, on aurait cru qu'elle s'inquiétait de choses importantes ! Son meilleur ami rugit de rire, mais Tenten se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil, mortifiée. Quand il se fut un peu calmé, il se leva pour aller la réconforter. Lee posa doucement sa main sur son épaule nue.

- Pas beaucoup, dit-il.

La jeune fille releva la tête avec espoir.

- C'est vrai, tu trouves ?

- Bah, tu as pris du ventre, constata Lee. Mais c'est normal, hein ! paniqua-t-il en la voyant déprimer de plus belle.

- Beuuuh... je vais ressembler à une vache laitière, d'ici quelques mois !

- Tenten, tu es toujours très jolie, soupira Lee. Et si grossir te complexe autant, demande à Sakura de faire les boutiques avec toi un de ces jours !

- Mais c'est une bonne idée ça. Merci Lee !

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue, le laissant tout pantelant. Elle saisissait le combiné, quant elle se rappela de quelque chose :

- Lee, tu pourrais me passer son numéro ?

Bref, vous l'aurez compris, le grand et majestueux Fauve de Jade fut assez fier de lui ce jour-là. Il pensa sérieusement à écrire un livre : « _Moi, ma vie, mon sensei, mes amis et mes trucs de pro_ ».

* * *

Cet après-midi là, les filles s'offraient donc une sortie shopping. Ino avait insisté pour venir, en connaissance de cause. Sakura, évidemment, était de la partie... mais le plus étonnant était qu'Hinata avait demandé à venir ! Ensemble, elles passaient un moment délicieux, entre fous rires, essayages et discussions, loin de tout garçon – même si la blonde lorgnait parfois sur un beau mec qui passait.

* * *

- Hinata, cette robe te va... elle te va...

Sakura ne trouvait plus de mots pour décrire son état d'esprit, ébahie, ahurie.

- Elle ne te va pas du tout, concrétisa Ino, décidée. Le noir te va mal au teint.

- Tu trouves ? Moi je ne suis pas d'accord, répliqua Tenten en sortant la tête, depuis sa propre cabine d'essayage. Hinata porte bien toutes les couleurs, avec son teint. Elle est tellement jolie.

La Hyuga devint pivoine, cramoisie, fumant par les oreilles. On ne lui avait jamais fait autant de compliments en une seule fois ! Elle s'examina plus attentivement dans le long miroir de la boutique.

- Elle n'est pas un peu... voyante ? murmura-t-elle, comme pour elle-même.

La robe en question était sombre, assez courte, en coton très léger. Le haut était un petit top couvrant seulement les seins, avec de minces bretelles nouées autour du cou. Puis, au niveau du ventre, la coupe se rétrécissait en son milieu, pour ne former qu'une simple bande de tissu qui couvrait jusqu'au nombril. La jupe, légèrement plissée, flottante, rattachée à cela, arrivait à mi-cuisses, un peu plus longue derrière en couvrant jusqu'aux genoux.

Et le derrière, parlons-en. C'était surtout ça qui déroutait Hinata. En voyant cela, Sakura n'avait pu s'empêcher de dire « _Waouh ! _» et quelques garçons avaient même daigné lui accorder l'aumône d'un regard, chose rare. Si la jupe, elle, était tout à fait sage, le dos, lui, était entièrement nu ! Pour couronner le tout, elle portait de jolies sandales noires, très fines, dont l'attache remontait jusqu'à mi-mollets.

- Je ne sais pas si... enfin, ce n'est pas trop...

- Je suis sûre que si tu demande à quelques garçons, ils te diront à quel point tu es jolie ! s'exclama la rose avec un clin d'œil.

La chose à ne pas dire à une fille comme Hinata. Elle recommença à fumer.

- Si elle ne te plaît pas, essaye la blanche, suggéra la Yamanaka. Elle t'ira encore mieux, j'en suis sûre.

A ce moment, Tenten sortit de sa cabine, mal à l'aise dans ces vêtements qu'elle n'avait pas – manifestement - l'habitude de porter.

- Ça vous plaît ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Même Hinata en resta bouche bée et en oublia d'aller changer de tenue.

Le vêtement que la jeune fille avait choisi était, là aussi, une robe. Et quelle robe ! Incroyable ! Le haut laissait la gorge, les épaules et le haut de la poitrine découverts, montrant ainsi la douceur de la peau de Tenten. Une fine chaîne en or au bout de laquelle pendait un pendentif perlé aux reflets bleutés ornait sa gorge palpitante et plongeait presque dans son décolleté. Le haut était plus foncé que le reste de l'habit, plus serré aussi ; c'était du satin plissé fortement. Lui était attachées de longues manches, semblables à celles, plus larges encore, des kimonos _furisode_. La jupe était constituée du même tissu, et fendue sur le devant, avec néanmoins une doublure. Le tout était de couleur écrue, sauf le haut qui était davantage marron.

Une vendeuse, qui passait par-là, siffla d'admiration à la vue de ces quatre jeunes beautés.

- Dites donc, mesdemoiselles, vous allez déchaîner les passions ! Surtout vous, demoiselle en noir !

- Oh... euh... mais je ne sais pas si...

- Dites-lui, madame, l'interrompit Sakura, vivement amusée. Elle est vraiment superbe dans cette robe, non ? Confirmez-lui vous-même, elle ne veut pas nous croire !

- Aucun doute là-dessus !

Pendant ce temps, Tenten s'observait en silence dans le miroir. Elle aimait la robe, elle était très jolie dedans. Un garçon venait d'ailleurs de lui lancer une œillade significative... alors pourquoi ne pas l'acheter ? Elle avait milles raisons pour ça. Pas pratique, d'abord. Salissante, aussi. Ouais, mais le côté positif, c'était qu'elle cachait sa grossesse... même si ses amis étaient à présent au courant (ses amis proches, très proches, du moins...), elle ne tenait pas à être la risée de Konoha tout entier.

Parce qu'une fille mère à seize ans, ça ne plaisait pas, ce n'était pas dans les mœurs... pensa amèrement Tenten. Pourquoi les femmes n'étaient-elles pas libres de leurs choix, à tout âge ? Donner la vie est un acte qui se réfléchit mûrement. Elle-même n'avait peut-être pas pris le temps de réflexion nécessaire, mais elle assumait ; être mère était l'un de ses rêves les plus chers, les plus secrets, depuis fort longtemps.

Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas toujours la logique globale de Konoha : les filles enceintes à seize ans, ou même moins, mise au ban de la société ; celles de vingt, encensées pour avoir donné naissance aux futurs combattants de la cité. Les couples formés par amour ne réfléchissaient pas ; demain, ils pouvaient mourir en mission, ils profitaient de l'instant présent et prenaient du plaisir sans se soucier du reste. D'où la forte proportion de mères jeunes dans la population.

Le mariage ne comptait pas ; les kunoichis étaient assez libres pour faire ce qui leur plaisait. De plus, à Konoha, les mariages étaient rares et réalisés à la sauvette, du fait de la crainte de l'Hokage d'avoir de nombreuses kunoichis enceintes sur les bras – kunoichis donc indisponibles pour le combat.

Tenez, encore une chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas : chez elle, il fallait être marié pour avoir un enfant, sinon, déshonneur total. Par contre, les femmes étaient livrées à leur époux extrêmement jeunes ! Sa mère avait épousé son père à onze ans, et lui avait donné le jour à treize, mourant en couches.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre lorsque la vendeuse lui tapota l'épaule, légèrement inquiète :

- Mademoiselle, vous devriez vous asseoir. Vous êtes très pâle.

- Oui, je pense, articula Tenten d'une voix blanche.

Elle s'assit sur un banc, observant ses amies papoter et essayer vêtements et accessoires. Ino avait trouvé chaussure à son pied, si j'ose dire, avec une paire d'escarpins argent aux talons vertigineux. Sakura avait jeté son dévolu sur un petit haut en soie couleur tomate, jurant horriblement avec ses cheveux... quant à Hinata, elle contemplait résolument sa silhouette gracile dans la robe blanche quasi virginale qu'elle venait d'enfiler. Autant elle ne semblait pas convaincue par la noire, autant celle-ci l'enthousiasmait presque. Elle ne cessait de pivoter sur elle-même pour admirer le tournoiement de la jupe, et sa propre jeunesse éclatante.

- Elle te va bien, non ? l'interrogea la maîtresse des armes.

- Oui... j'aime mieux celle-là... que la noire...

Indubitablement, c'était vrai. De coupe plus douce, plus sage, plus longue aussi, et Hinata portait vraiment magnifiquement la robe, comme une princesse. Formée du même tissu que la première robe, mais blanc, elle était constituée, en haut, d'un délicat décolleté à peine plongeant, presque en forme de cœur, et laissait les épaules découvertes. De longues manches étroites soulignaient la finesse de ses bras. Quant au jupon, si il lui arrivait plutôt au genou qu'à la cuisse, il était également plus bouffant. Elle avait complété sa tenue de gracieuses ballerines blanches, portées avec de hautes chaussettes de la même couleur.

* * *

La journée se passa donc magnifiquement pour nos kunoichis préférées. Hinata acheta les deux robes, la noire et la blanche, marquant toutefois une nette préférence pour la seconde. Sakura ne fit _pas_ l'acquisition de son haut rouge, si vous vous posiez la question. Ino, par contre, craqua totalement pour les escarpins et pour une jupe bleue, moulante et très transparente. Tenten, elle, se paya finalement la robe, plus un ensemble qui avait comme un air de déjà vu : un tee-shirt à fines bretelles rose, et une jupe verte. Vous l'aurez compris, elle désirait garder les mêmes couleurs que celles de sa première tenue de ninja.

* * *

Tenten grossissait à peine – le stress ? Mais elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus calme, notait Gai-sensei, perplexe – à tel point qu'elle finit par se faire gronder par son sensei, qui lui interdit carrément tout entraînement, faisant fi de ses protestations.

Mais le mois de septembre, en dépit de la surveillance accrue qu'on exerça sur notre héroïne, se passa le plus tranquillement du monde.

Vint un évènement qui allait changer la donne pour Tenten.

* * *

**Encore un p'tit mot :** Pour la description des robes d'Hinata, je me suis inspirée d'un fanart (galerie de ordina13, « Black & White Hinata ») disponible sur Won. Pour la robe de Tenten, d'un fanart (galerie de Sayuri-Nitta, « Kaioto ») de Deviantart. Pour la tenue qu'elle achète à la fin, un autre fanart (galerie de grubylopez, « Tenten ») de Deviantart. Pour la chemise de nuit rouge de Tenten, encore un autre (galerie de GaMu-ChAn, « TenTen »).

Je sens que c'est surtout au prochain chapitre que les révélations vont se faire savoureuses. Je vais me régaler à écrire ce chapitre ! Et vous à le lire, enfin j'espère ! Retenez tout les ingrédients nécessaires pour composer la sauce. Ce ne sera pas de tout repos (entendez là « pour moi » !).


	6. Femme haïe

**Titre :** Femme haïe (chapitre 6)

**Persos principaux :** Tenten, Lee, Neji, Gai.

**Rating :** M à cause d'un lemon (ou plusieurs...) et de scènes de violence.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, excepté Kalamata, Mei Ting, le prêtre et les gens de la famille/ville d'origine de Tenten.

**Playlist :** _Blow me Away_ de Breaking Benjamin, ou tout autre musique un peu « rock » et vengeresse (enfin, ça c'est à mon sens ;) )

**P'tit mot de l'auteur :** Amusez-vous bien ! Regardez la note en fin de chapitre, et admirez mon boulot ;)

* * *

Danser, ça faisait du bien, songea Lee tout en continuant à tournoyer sur place. A ses côtés, plus que jamais heureuse de vivre, embellie par quatre mois d'une grossesse difficile mais finalement heureuse, Tenten virevoltait dans tous les sens (évitant cependant les durs mouvements du bassin et privilégiant plutôt le port de bras), sa courte robe noire dansant avec elle.

- Allez, Lee ! lui cria-t-elle pour couvrir le vacarme de la musique. Bouge ton corps ! s'écria-t-elle en tournoyant sur elle-même, gagnée par l'enthousiasme.

- C'est le Printemps de la Jeunesse !

Assis côté à côte, Neji et Gai les regardaient, simplement. Le Hyuga avait déclaré être trop amoureux de sa dignité pour s'illustrer ainsi, quant au sensei, il avait dit en souriant que ce n'était plus de son âge… le génie surveillait donc attentivement ses amis, tandis que Gai battait la mesure avec son pied.

- Plus vite !

- Ah, tu as triché !

- Et comment j'aurais pu faire ?

- Mais comment tu es allée aussi vite ?

Tenten sourit mystérieusement.

- Je danse ainsi depuis que je suis toute petite !

- Ça n'explique rien !

De nouveau, la jeune fille esquissa un sourire de sphinx.

- Regarde.

Elle se lança alors, comme dansant avec un partenaire invisible sur un pas de deux enchanteur, arrachant des cris aux spectateurs.

- Elle danse bien, ta petite, Gai, s'exclama derrière l'épaule de ce dernier le barman, une vieille connaissance du sensei.

- Et regarde mon petit Lee ! pleurnicha-t-il en le désignant de la main. La Fleur de la Jeunesse dans toute sa splendeur !

- Oui, approuva l'homme. Ils sont tellement joyeux ! On dirait presque qu'ils sont bourrés ! plaisanta-t-il, l'air de rien.

Neji fronça les sourcils ; maintenant qu'il le disait… au même moment, un éclair de lucidité sembla traverser Gai. Leurs regards se croisèrent… ils surent immédiatement qu'ils pensaient à la même chose.

- Yoshi, tu lui as servi quoi, au petit ?

- Ben, moi, rien !

Ils commençaient à se détendre, quand le barman parut soudain se souvenir de quelque chose :

- Mais il est toujours possible que l'un de mes gars lui ait servi quelque chose !

- En fait, intervint le Hyuga, ce n'est pas vraiment pour Lee que je m'inquiète.

- Oh, merde, c'est vrai ! s'horrifia Gai. Dans son état !...

- Comment ça, son _état_ ? les interrogea l'homme, curieux. Elle n'est quand même pas ?...

Sans le vouloir, il avait mis l'accent sur un problème délicat. Tenten, sans véritablement avoir honte de son état, faisait tout pour le dissimuler – ainsi seuls ses coéquipiers, Sakura et Tsunade étaient au courant.

Justement, la danse se terminait. Hors d'haleine, la jeune fille lâcha « l'Homme Invisible » (dixit Lee) - non sans l'avoir au préalable salué d'un gracieux agenouillement – et retourna s'asseoir parmi ses amis, tandis que le Fauve de Jade demeurait sur la piste, bourré d'énergie.

- Je suis vidée, avoua-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête sous ses bras, sur le comptoir.

Elle repéra toutefois deux regards la fixant ; celui de Gai, légèrement inquiet, et celui de Neji, inquisiteur mais impassible, comme à son habitude.

- Tu as bu ? la coupa-t-il tandis qu'elle se hasardait à demander l'heure.

Pour le coup, Tenten fut tout à fait réveillée.

- Demande ça à Lee, imbécile. Ça ne me concerne pas.

Elle quitta ensuite la salle d'une démarche offusquée, s'attirant quelques remarques.

- C'est ce qui s'appelle une bourde, Neji, commenta sobrement Gai.

- …

* * *

Tandis que le génie de l'équipe et son sensei tentaient de découvrir ce que Lee avait bien pu ingurgiter, Tenten était sortie respirer un bon bol d'air frais. Elle était fatiguée de cette ambiance, exubérante mais épouvantable pour les nerfs. Elle devait absolument se calmer, laisser refroidir son sang qui bouillait. La brise d'automne était un calmant immédiat.

La jeune kunoichi alla s'asseoir sur un banc proche, tout en enveloppant ses épaules de ses mains. Sa robe, courte et décolletée – en tout cas trop pour un mois d'octobre – ne l'aidait en rien à se réchauffer.

- Hé, Tenten !

La concernée se retourna vivement ; debout, seul et éclairé par la clarté diffuse des lampadaires, un sourire éclatant peint sur le visage – comme à son habitude – se tenait Naruto.

- T'es toute seule ? s'enquit le jinchuriki en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- J'ai largué mon équipe dans le bar, là-bas ! dit-elle avec un large sourire, en désignant du doigt l'endroit.

- On est deux ! Sakura-chan m'a posé un lapin ! Elle m'a dit « Naruto, arrête de me tourner autour, ou je demanderai à Lee de te défoncer ! »

- Non ?!

Ils s'esclaffèrent tous deux. Que c'était bon de rigoler un bon coup ! Ouah ! Tenten en avait mal au ventre. Naruto, lui, en pleurait de rire.

- Tu veux qu'on aille se balader ? proposa le jeune homme, toujours hilare.

L'offre aurait bien tenté la jeune fille, mais elle dut décliner, ressentant un étrange malaise. Elle se tortilla un peu sur elle-même, sans parvenir à chasser la désagréable sensation.

- T'es vraiment blanche, s'inquiéta le blond en posant une main sur son front. T'es sûre que ça va ?

- J'ai un peu mal à la tête, murmura-t-elle en luttant pour ne pas sombrer.

- Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh ! Tenten !

Tenten avait failli tomber du banc. Affolé, Naruto la rattrapa de justesse et s'écria :

- J'ai vu Ino tout à l'heure ! Je…

- Non, je t'en prie, Naruto, n'y va pas !

- Mais tu es folle ! s'indigna--il. Si tu penses que…

- Arrête ! Elle va savoir que…

- Que _quoi_ ?

Tenten s'interrompit.

- Ah, ça suffit ! s'énerva-t-il.

Il la hissa sur son dos et elle s'accrocha à son cou, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Maintenant, je t'emmène chez toi et ensuite, j'appelle Sakura-chan.

- Non.

- Quoi, non ? Tu n'as pas le choix !

- Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, ce n'est pas parce que je suis enceinte que je suis en sucre ! Grommela-t-elle.

Oh oh. Zut, elle l'avait dit. Il y eut un instant de stupéfaction chez Naruto :

- T'es… t'es enceinte ?

- Mmmh.

- Hé ! Ne fais pas un autre malaise, Tenten ! Neji va me tuer, sinon ! s'effara-t-il. Tenten ? Tenten ! Bon sang, c'est pas vrai, marmonna-t-il en la hissant plus consciencieusement sur son dos, t'es lourde quand même !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le bar, les membres masculins de la team Gai étaient à mille lieues de se douter qu'à deux pas, leur amie faisait un grave malaise.

- Vous avez versé quoi dans le verre de mon petit Lee ?

- Rien, m'sieur, j'vous jure !

- Avouez ! Vous lui avez servi du Sake pur Katon ! rugit Gai.

- Mais non, m'sieur, j'vous assure ! J'ai servi que les jus d'orange, ce soir ! s'obstina le serveur, âgé d'environ une vingtaine d'années.

L'explication ne suffit pas à Gai qui, dans un frémissement de colère, la saisit par les épaules et gueula :

- ALORS VOUS LUI AVEZ SERVI UN JUS D'ORANGE AU SAKE !

Si Tenten avait été là, elle aurait pensé « je veux mourir » ou encore « Dieu qu'il est embarrassant ». Néanmoins, tout espoir n'était pas perdu ; Neji, lui, était présent !

Bilan de l'enquête – bâclée : Lee n'avait pas une seule goutte d'alcool dans le sang, ni une seule trace de _joint_.

- Lee ! Tu es _sain_ ! s'écria Gai-sensei en s'élançant, les larmes aux yeux.

- Gai-sensei ! Je vous aime ! brailla bien fort le Fauve de Jade.

Etreinte et embrassade sur un fond de coucher de soleil sur la mer…

- Laissez-moi rentrer ! Je vous dis que c'est important !

La voix qui criait au loin, à l'entrée, attira brusquement leur attention. Naruto s'époumona à hurler dans l'oreille du gardien :

- Je dois prévenir mes amis ! Mais laissez-moi entrer, espèce de…

- Hé, Naruto, le salua Neji en s'approchant.

- Neji !

Le blond semblait essoufflé et, un instant, le Hyuga pensa à quelque chose de grave, à son expression sérieuse inhabituelle.

- Dieu merci, tu es là !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Naruto ? intervint Lee en s'avançant à son tour, surpris par son ton précipité.

- C'est Tenten ! haleta-t-il. Elle n'est pas bien du tout !

Le regard de Neji se durcit instantanément, Lee se fit presque menaçant et Gai parut soucieux.

- Elle s'est évanouie, expliqua le jinchuriki très rapidement, à un débit précipité. Je l'ai ramenée chez elle…

- Tu ne l'as pas laissé seule au moins ? s'enquit Lee.

- Bien sûr que non ! se défendit Naruto. Sakura-chan est avec elle et…

Il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que les trois mâles de la team Gai s'étaient rués dehors. Le jeune homme se lança à leur poursuite.

* * *

Une fois arrivés devant la maison de leur amie, ils voulurent défoncer la porte, qui leur résistait.

- A trois, Naruto, tu envoie un Rasengan sur cette porte ! brailla Gai.

- Ok ! Un, deux… aaaaaaaahhhhhhh !

Le blondinet arrêta de justesse son attaque ; la porte venait de s'ouvrir sur nulle autre que Tenten.

- Tenten ! s'exclama Naruto, horrifié. J'aurais pu te tuer, toi et ton bébé !

Neji tiqua légèrement lorsqu'il comprit que le jinchuriki était au courant de la grossesse de Tenten. Néanmoins, il n'insista pas.

- Tenten !

Le Fauve de Jade se jeta dans ses bras, soulagé au plus haut point. La jeune fille, le regard un peu absent, lui tapota le dos.

- Ça va ?

- Hmm, Sakura a dit qu'il y avait un problème avec...

- Tenten ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais hors de ton lit ? gueula une voix féminine qu'ils identifièrent comme celle de Sakura.

- Raaah, Sa-ku-ra ! gémit-elle. Fous-moi la paix deux secondes ! Je suis parfaitement en état de marcher !

Pas tellement, en fait, sa démarche était plus qu'incertaine, nota Lee, un peu soulagé tout de même. Elle tituba, comme ivre, jusqu'au canapé du salon où elle s'assit, les mains crispées sur son ventre, une expression de douleur sur le visage. D'ailleurs, à certains moments il avait cru qu'elle allait tomber, entraînée par la douleur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda précipitamment Gai à Sakura, à voix basse.

- J'ai enfin découvert ce qui se passe. Enfin, je crois savoir...

A ces mots, tous eurent un sursaut.

- Elle a une lésion à l'utérus qui empêche l'oeuf de se fixer correctement, d'où les douleurs, qui peuvent être assimilées à des contractions.

- Des contractions ? s'exclama Naruto. La pauvre, ça m'étonne pas qu'elle ait mal...

- A quoi est-ce dû ? s'enquit le sensei.

- Aucune idée, mais ça doit remonter à loin. J'ai lu tous les rapports de vos missions : Tenten n'a jamais été blessée à cet endroit-là. Quelques fractures, et c'est tout.

En effet. Gai se remémora rapidement toutes leurs missions, sur les cinq dernières années : aucune ne correspondait. Sakura lui demanda également si elle avait pu ingurgiter un quelconque poison, une nouvelle fois, il répondit par la négative. Lee et Neji, lors de leurs missions à trois, avaient-ils noté quelque chose ? Non, rien. Et Tenten, habituellement, était plutôt résistante à la douleur.

- A chaque effort intense, la douleur est décuplée. J'ai beau lui donner des calmants, ils n'ont aucun effet, on dirait qu'ils ne passent pas dans le sang.

Là, sans le savoir, Sakura se heurtait à la protection maligne de Kalamata – et des autres démons d'ailleurs : ces derniers absorbaient tout ce qui était dangereux pour leur hôte, ou tout simplement qui leur semblait inhabituel. Les médicaments ne faisaient pas exception, et de son côté Tenten n'y pensait simplement pas.

- Et puis... elle est assez déprimée en ce moment.

- Je me disais bien qu'elle était trop mince, murmura Gai, l'air préoccupé.

- L'aspect psychologique joue un rôle important lors d'une grossesse. Elle m'a fait part de ses cauchemars, c'est assez spectaculaire à vrai dire.

Et pourtant, quand Tenten les lui décrivait, elle s'efforçait de taire sa vision, de ne pas _tout_ dire, car le plus souvent ses images étaient liées à son passé... ou à son futur. Parfois elle rêvait de sang, elle était hurlante et éperdue, fuyant à travers bois... parfois elle voyait de hautes flammes ravager sa demeure, et elle entendait les gens encore coincés à l'intérieur implorer de l'aide... parfois, son bébé lui était enlevé.

- Tu penses qu'elle est folle ? l'interrompit Neji. Je t'arrête tout de suite.

- Je pensais plutôt à tout ce qui trait à son passé, rétorqua calmement la medic-nin. Ou à un secret particulièrement douloureux, qui la ronge de l'intérieur. Elle n'est pas née à Konoha, tu sais ?

Non, songea furieusement Neji. Il était toujours le dernier au courant avec Tenten. A qui la faute ? Lui, bien sûr. Même si il demeurait son meilleur ami, Lee avait l'avantage d'être plus proche d'elle. Un véritable amour fraternel. Lui, il était systématiquement le _dernier_. Dernier à savoir qu'elle était enceinte. Dernier à savoir qu'elle venait d'ailleurs.

- Son père est mort il y a six ou sept mois, continua la fleur de cerisier, et elle s'est laissée avoir par un homme qui l'a abandonnée lorsqu'il a su qu'elle portait son enfant.

- Elle te l'a dit ? interrogea Gai, surpris.

- Elle me l'a laissé deviner.

A moins, justement, que ce ne soit une habile manoeuvre pour détourner l'attention. Tenten pouvait se révéler très fine quand elle le voulait.

- Elle regrette son bébé.

Dans le salon, Tenten tripotait un petit collier qu'elle portait autour du cou, bien caché des regards. Le Fauve de Jade entrevit vaguement des pierres bleu turquoises qui scintillaient doucement. Bijou de famille ou cadeau d'amour ?

Et Gai, en la regardant, se souvint brusquement comment ils l'avaient découverte, comment _il_ l'avait découverte…

* * *

**Flash back**

La petite fille dansait au milieu du champ de bataille. Seule.

L'adorable enfant, vêtue d'une riche robe de soie rouge et or, ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans.

- Qui es-tu ? Répond !

Mais, souriant toujours à l'injonction d'Anko, la fillette continua d'étendre les bras et de tournoyer sur elle-même, foulant de ses petits pieds nus les cadavres. Elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

Un horrible soupçon traversa l'esprit de la Jounin. Cette fille n'était pas humaine. Elle jugea bon d'en informer ses compagnons, Gai Maito et une certaine Kayane.

Une fois qu'elle les eut entraînés un peu à l'écart, elle annonça :

- Cette gosse n'a même pas l'air effrayé. Elle n'est pas nette…

Kayane jeta un coup d'œil à la petite, dubitative.

- Elle est peut-être folle.

- Non, elle a tué tout le monde ! s'énerva Anko.

- Et alors ? Si c'est le cas, elle nous a rendu un fier service ! renchérit Gai, qui n'avait pipé mot jusque là.

- On devrait l'emmener à Konoha, murmura Kayane, fascinée par l'éclat des yeux noirs qui la « regardaient » fixement, à présent. Elle ferait une formidable guerrière.

- C'est bon ! Je vois que vous êtes tous contre moi, grommela Anko.

Elle s'approcha de l'enfant à grands pas. Apeurée, cette dernière tenta de s'enfuir. Malgré sa surprise et la rapidité de la fillette, la Jounin réussit à lui saisir le bras. Immédiatement, la petite s'accroupit et posa son bras sur sa tête, comme pour se protéger.

- Je ne vais pas te frapper, tu sais, soupira-t-elle _très_ profondément.

L'enfant ne sembla pas comprendre ; en plus de resserrer sa main sur sa tête, elle se mit à trembler de tout son corps frêle.

- Je n'ai pas la fibre très maternelle, confia-t-elle à la petite qui la regardait à présent d'un air interrogateur. Allez, zou ! Dans mes bras !

Elle ne semblait plus avoir peur d'elle, nota avec satisfaction la jeune femme. Pourtant, elle continuait de trembler.

« Cette petite est malade » songea-t-elle. « Et elle ne semble pas me comprendre. Peut-être est-elle sourde, ou alors elle ne parle pas notre langue. Quoi qu'il en soit, plus tôt nous rentrerons, mieux ce sera ».

Soudain, ses compagnons poussèrent un cri :

- Anko ! Derrière toi ! _Derrière toi__ !_

La fillette toujours dans les bras, la kunoichi se retourna lentement et aperçut un énorme renard au poil épais qui les toisait. Par réflexe, Anko saisit un kunai. Elle s'apprêtait à le lancer sur la bête, mais la petite fille tendit des mains suppliantes. Voyant qu'elle stoppait sa manœuvre, elle adressa un petit signe de la main au renard.

Et Anko fut stupéfaite de voir que l'animal, au lieu de se jeter sur eux, inclinait doucement la tête en direction de sa princesse, et poursuivait sa route.

Lorsque Gai alla décharger sa coéquipière de son léger fardeau, l'enfant poussa un soupir libérateur, et il put assister à un autre phénomène extraordinaire ; les yeux si sombres, si noirs, virèrent brusquement au marron tendre. Il fut le seul à le voir.

Il était destiné, choisi pour le voir.

* * *

Anko borda tendrement l'enfant, à sa manière un peu brusque il est vrai, mais avec dans ses yeux tout l'amour d'une mère pour son enfant. Les deux autres la regardaient faire, silencieusement, surpris par son attitude inhabituelle.

Le feu de camp crépitait, et Kayane faisait griller un lapereau de bonne taille sur les flammes. Anko avait émis la réserve comme quoi la petite serait choquée, mais on lui avait rétorqué qu'il fallait bien se nourrir, elle y compris.

Mais elle n'était pas du tout choquée ; à peine avait-elle détourné les yeux lorsque Gai avait vidé la bête. A présent, elle observait le feu avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Le feu ou ce qui grillait dessus ?

Gai tentait d'obtenir des informations de la part de la fillette. Il faisait le bouffon, l'amusait, lui disait des choses gentilles, et elle riait aux éclats. Elle semblait l'aimer, remarqua tristement la jeune femme.

- Moi, Gai. – il se pointa du doigt – Elle, Anko. Elle, Kayane. Et toi ?...

La petite fille inspira profondément et se lança :

- Je… m'appelle… Tenten.

Tenten… Le nom avait une origine céleste. « La chute du ciel »…

* * *

Ce fut Gai à qui fut attribuée la lourde tâche de porter l'enfant endormie. Douce, paisible. Un ange aux ailes lacérées.

En les voyant entrer, les gardiens de la grande porte de Konoha s'esclaffèrent :

- Tu nous ramènes une oie sauvage ?

- Ma parole ! Mais elle a des crocs, ton oie ! s'exclama le second, hilare, en voyant Tenten s'agiter, le regard menaçant.

Elle voulut se lever, mais, hélas, elle avait surestimé ses forces. Elle tomba à genoux.

- Ça vous va bien de vous moquer d'une enfant ! se fâcha Anko.

Les deux hommes, un peu honteux, s'empressèrent de relever la petite et la replacèrent dans les bras de Gai où elle se blottit, confiante.

- Rendez-vous utiles ; allez prévenir l'Hokage que Konoha a une nouvelle kunoichi, sourit Kayane.

- Elle ?

- Ça vous pose un problème ? s'enquit Gai en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas du tout ! Elle pourra jouer avec mon fils !

- Alors tout est bien, conclut Anko.

* * *

Tenten rencontra le Sandaime, qui, loin de la rejeter, la considéra avec bienveillance et lui demanda d'où elle venait. Mais, ne comprenant pas tout à son dialecte étrange, la conversation tomba à l'eau. Elle tenta d'écrire, toutefois sa calligraphie leur était étrangère.

L'Hokage conclut en premier lieu à une fille du pays de la Musique, avec une calligraphie typique et un oral qui restait compréhensif. Puis il pensa qu'elle n'était même pas ninja à la base, vu qu'elle avait été retrouvée sans la moindre arme sur elle, alors que ses vêtements attestaient assez de l'importance de son clan.

Et lorsqu'il vit des traces de coup de fouet sur ses bras – le médecin appelé pour l'examiner en trouva d'autre sur le reste du corps – il insista pour qu'elle demeure à Konoha. Et il y veilla.

**Fin du flash back

* * *

**

Le regard de Tenten s'attarda sur la pierre centrale de son collier, plus grosse que les autres et d'une forme… bien particulière. L'emblème de son clan.

Une jeune femme enceinte montée sur le dos d'un fabuleux dragon, allaitant un bébé et accompagnée d'une renarde, sur ses genoux.

Cependant la pierre n'en était pas une. C'était une fiole. Une fiole contenant un poison fortement dosé qui pouvait provoquer la vision, offerte au préalable par Kalamata – dans un rêve ou dans l'eau. Elle n'y toucha toutefois pas ; elle savait suffisamment bien contrôler cela à présent.

- Ton collier est magnifique, Tenten, dit doucement Lee en s'approchant.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et, du coin de l'œil, il vit que tout le monde s'éclipsait.

- C'était le collier de Mère, révéla-t-elle tristement.

- Ta mère est morte ? s'étonna-t-il. Je croyais que tu ne te souvenais plus de rien…

Il était vrai que, quand Tenten était arrivée à Konoha, ses souvenirs avaient en grande partie disparu. Le démon, pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse demi-tour et ne se mette ainsi en grand danger, lui avait ôté la mémoire et la lui avait restituée au fil du temps.

A présent, tout ou presque lui était revenu. Seules deux choses demeuraient dans l'ombre : le chemin du retour et le visage d'une jeune fille. Tenten se souvenait que sa mère était morte en lui donnant le jour, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle était très jeune – elle ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ans au moment de sa mort. Est-ce que ses yeux bleus, impitoyables, glacés, étaient ceux de sa mère ? Elle l'ignorait mais ne le souhaitait pas.

- Si, de quelques trucs sans importance.

- Et euh... tu… tu ne voudrais pas sortir prendre l'air deux secondes ? Histoire qu'on discute un peu ?

- Il fait froid dehors.

- Tenten.

- Hmm ?

- Il t'aimait, ce gars avec qui tu...

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. De son côté, Tenten fut surprise de la rancoeur présente dans sa voix.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il t'a abandonnée, oui ou non ? cria-t-il, le visage impatient et anxieux.

Il y eut un petit blanc.

- Lee…

La jeune fille soupira. Comment dire ça sans _tout_ dire ?

- On s'est aimé et on a décidé qu'il serait mieux de se séparer. Pour le bien du bébé.

- Tu lui as dit, donc ?

La jeune fille se leva du canapé et s'assit par terre à côté de son meilleur ami.

- Evidemment. Lee, on ne peut pas cacher un truc comme ça !

- Et alors ? Comment a-t-il réagi ?

- Eh bien... au début il a tiqué, forcément...

Elle gloussa.

- Il a bien fallu qu'il s'habitue à l'idée de devenir papa.

- Et malgré ça il t'a laissé affronter seule cette épreuve ? s'indigna Lee, ne goûtant pas à la plaisanterie. Tenten, soit tu me mens soit tu me caches quelque chose.

- Mais est-ce que ça te _regarde_ ? s'énerva-t-elle.

Elle sembla subitement se calmer. Quelque chose en elle céda d'un coup, elle se sentit plus forte, plus assurée, plus puissante que jamais. Elle énonça brusquement :

- Je m'en vais.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as très bien compris.

- Et où crois-tu aller comme ça ? la questionna une voix menaçante.

La kunoichi se retourna, hérissée de colère.

- Maintenant, ça suffit ! Vous ne dirigerez pas ma vie ! Les renards sont libres !

Ils comprirent qu'ils avaient eu tort de la pousser à bout. Et Lee de se souvenir de cette tentative de suicide, à l'hôpital. Et Gai de se rappeler la petite fille qui commandait aux renards.

Incroyable, c'était la même !

- Kalamata ! cria-t-elle, en élevant la main vers le plafond. Viens à moi !

Dehors, un fort vent du sud se leva brutalement, ouvrant les fenêtres et faisant claquer les volets. Une pluie glacée pénétra dans la pièce et les contraignit à fermer les yeux pour se protéger.

Toutefois Gai avait vu l'éclat de ses yeux noirs. Trop tard.

Lorsqu'ils eurent reprit leurs esprits, Tenten semblait s'être évaporée.

* * *

Sur les toits, Tenten s'habillait plus chaudement. Pas question de rester une minute de plus.

Elle partait. Elle fuyait, une fois de plus.

La honte, la rage lui brûlaient les joues. Elle n'avait pas réussi à contrôler Kalamata, qui s'était révélée au grand jour. Le démon l'avait trahie. Quelle insupportable défaite, quelle trahison, de la part de celle qu'elle considérait... ouais... comme une _soeur_...

Pas de bagages, pas d'adieux. Exactement comme dix ans auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait quitté la maison familiale. Seulement cette fois, elle partait porteuse de vie.

- Je n'ai plus que toi, mon bébé, chuchota-t-elle en tapotant son petit ventre rond. Ne me quitte pas.

- Comme c'est mignon, commenta narquoisement une voix féminine horripilante, dans son dos.

Tenten se retourna vivement ; une étrangère – eh, pouvait-on parler d'étrangère ? Elle lui était familière – aux yeux bleus glacés la fixait, un sourire cruel sur le visage.

Un homme l'accompagnait. Un jeune homme, d'une grande beauté et d'un charme certain qui en avaient fait craquer plus d'une.

- Sasuke ! souffla-t-elle, ébahie – car sa prophétie dans la salle du Conseil lui était complètement sortie de la mémoire.

- Toujours aussi sentimentale, hein ? la railla la jeune femme. C'est pour ça que tu t'es fait engrosser, _Tenten_ ?

- Et toi, alors ? releva la kunoichi, surprise de l'entendre l'appeler par son nom.

En effet, elle arborait un ventre bien rond, bien plus gros que celui de Tenten.

Elle sourit finement.

- Ah, mais moi ce n'est pas pareil, chérie, minauda-t-elle d'un air supérieur. Je suis mariée, trésor.

- Ah ! hoqueta la jeune fille.

Pourquoi cette femme lui jetait-elle ses erreurs en pleine figure ? Oui, dans son pays on devait être marié pour avoir des enfants, et alors ?

C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que, tout au long de la conversation, l'étrangère avait parlé dans sa langue maternelle. Un nom lui revint, haï entre tous : Yuzhi – Fleur de Lotus.

- Yuzhi ? risqua-t-elle.

- Bingo ! Par contre t'es toujours aussi bête !

Une vague de haine. L'insulte n'y était pour rien. Elle partait de son cœur et se diffusait dans tous ses membres, lentement mais sûrement.

Horriblement, désagréablement, le dernier souvenir venait de lui être rendu !...

Elle dégaina un kunai.

- Tu as le culot de venir me narguer jusqu'ici ! gronda-t-elle férocement. Crève !

- Tenten !

Au loin se dessinait la silhouette de ses amis de toujours, Lee, bondissant, et Neji aussi, éclairés par la seule lueur de la lune. Cependant elle n'en avait cure.

La bataille se terminerait ici et maintenant, par la mort de l'une d'entre elles.

Yuzhi la traîtresse ou Tenten la fugueuse.

* * *

**Encore un p'tit mot :** Le « Sake pur Katon » est un clin d'œil au « Whisky pur Feu » de Harry Potter. Tenten ne veut pas dire « la chute du ciel » mais « le ciel », cependant ce sera important pour la suite de l'histoire. L'emblème du clan aussi est important. C'est tout un symbole, d'ailleurs cette fic est pleine de symboles cachés.

Sinon, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Trente pages manuscrites (petit format, hein !) parce que mon ordi est en panne ! Je fais des efforts pour mes lecteurs adorés !


	7. Je veux ta mort

**Titre : **Je veux ta mort (chapitre 7)

**Persos principaux :** Tenten, Lee, Neji, Gai.

**Rating :** M à cause d'un lemon (ou plusieurs...) et de scènes de violence.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, excepté Kalamata, Mei Ting, le prêtre et les gens de la famille/ville d'origine de Tenten.

**Playlist :** _Crawling_, _Don't Stay_ ou _Faint_ de Linkin Park ; _Hollow_, de Submersed ; _Comatose_ ou _Rebirthing_ de Skillet ; _We are_ de la B.O de Spiderman 3 ; _This Women's Work_ de Kate Bush (cette dernière a ma préférence pour ce chapitre).

**P'tit mot de l'auteur :** Le temps, j'en ai pas des masses. Mais faire plaisir à ses lecteurs, c'est essentiel !

* * *

Elles se fixaient dans les yeux, indifférentes au monde qui les entourait.

La haine, la rage, la fureur de dix années passées loin de chez elle, en exil forcé, déformaient les traits de Tenten.

- Que veux-tu, vipère ? cracha-t-elle violemment, se déplaçant comme pour mieux frapper.

Yuzhi subit l'insulte sans broncher et glissa, elle aussi, de côté.

- Ca ne t'a pas suffi de m'exiler, maintenant tu viens m'humilier jusque chez moi ?

- Petite fille stupide.

Le mépris contenu dans cette voix cloua sur place la jeune kunoichi.

- Père t'a fait rechercher pendant des années pour te retrouver !

- Qui appelles-tu « Père » ? siffla Tenten. Je ne suis pas ta sœur.

- Ton père m'a adopté, idiote, et je suis presque certaine de devenir son héritière…

Elle posa une main protectrice sur son ventre.

- …si je mets au monde un fils !

La jeune fille accusa le choc. Sous le coup, elle vacilla. Son père la reniait et prenait une autre fille à sa place. Par les dieux !... quelle était cette soudaine douleur au coeur ?

- Ah… ah ! bafouilla-t-elle.

Puis la mémoire lui revint. Oui, elle était en exil. Mais elle était l'héritière en titre ! Et tant qu'elle ne serait pas morte, son fils, lui aussi, aurait droit à la couronne.

- Ce sera mon fils l'héritier ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix désespérée.

- Tu es bien naïve ! Le mien naîtra en premier, cela se voit ! déclara Yuzhi d'un ton qui se voulait supérieur.

Cependant ses yeux reflétaient une lueur. Et cette lueur était une question. Tenten s'empressa de la renseigner, sûre d'elle :

- Quatre mois, enfin, presque cinq.

Alors, toute vie, toute chaleur quitta le visage de cette femme honnie.

- Tant que ça… déjà…

Paf. En plein dans le mil. Tenten avait touché juste ; comme elle le pensait, Yuzhi était plus grosse qu'elle parce qu'elle adorait les douceurs, elle se goinfrait goûlument des pâtisseries traditionnelles que leur vieille cuisinière au sourire édenté faisait si bien. Et comme Tenten était bien trop mince pour une femme enceinte, la différence était nettement accentuée.

- Père m'avait demandé de te ramener. Des éclaireurs ninjas – tu te rends compte ! Des ninjas, il a envoyé des ennemis rien que pour te cueillir ! – avaient retrouvé ta trace… après toutes ces années…

Son sourire narquois s'élargit.

- Mais je vais être obligée de te tuer. Mon fils ne partagera pas son trône, j'y veillerai.

- Non, il mourra avec toi ! assura Tenten en crispant la main sur le kunai qu'elle tenait toujours en main.

Elles s'apprêtaient à se jeter l'une sur l'autre, quand une main puissante se posa sur l'épaule de la kunoichi. Elle frissonna.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

C'était Gai-sensei. Elle opina de la tête, seulement concentrée sur son futur combat.

- C'est qui, cette femme ?

- Haha, c'est lui, le père de ton bébé ? jeta Yuzhi avec dédain. Tu n'as aucun goût, ma parole !

- Tais-toi ! s'énerva Tenten. La ferme !

Elle s'élança en avant. La femme fit de même, mais avec moins de rapidité, car elle n'était pas ninja. Ce n'était qu'une danseuse.

Neji et Lee arrivèrent sur le toit à ce moment-là et considérèrent la scène qui leur était offerte avec effarement.

- Elles sont _malades_ ! s'indigna le Fauve de Jade.

- Vous croyez qu'on réussira à les maîtriser ? s'inquiéta Naruto qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de Sakura.

- Impossible sans les blesser, analysa le Hyuga.

C'est alors que tous remarquèrent Sasuke, jusque là resté bien caché dans l'ombre.

- Aaahhh ! Sa… Sa… Sasuke ?! gueula le jinchuriki.

Sasuke cilla à peine, puis détourna son attention de ses ex-coéquipiers, aussi peu dignes d'intérêt que la boue sur ses chaussures. Il reprit sa position hiératique, et continua à observer attentivement ces deux formes agiles qui se hurlaient des mots de haine.

Quant à Sakura, les larmes lui montèrent lentement aux yeux.

* * *

Ils n'eurent guère le temps d'approfondir ; des cris les rappelèrent à l'ordre. Et le bruit commençait à attirer du monde, surtout en plein nuit…

Tenten roula à terre, puis se releva si promptement que tous en furent surpris. Bam ! Cette fois, elle prenait l'avantage.

- Crève, crève, crève ! hurla-t-elle.

La kunoichi aux armes blanches lacéra le bras de son adversaire avec son arme, littéralement enragée de fureur. Yuzhi couina légèrement et recula, à peine chancelante. Mais déjà Tenten la chargeait de nouveau, décidée à ne pas laisser partir cette proie qui venait la narguer jusque dans sa tanière.

Vengeance !

- Démone !

- Traîtresse !

Les insultes pleuvaient. Les coups aussi. Et la maîtresse des armes de Konoha prenait l'avantage.

Bientôt, le lotus se trouva au bord du toit, tenue en joue par les nunchakus meurtriers de Tenten, avec le vide pour seul destin.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû me déshonorer de cette manière, grogna Tenten avec toute sa colère accumulée.

- Tu n'est qu'une fille-maudite ! Porteuse de Kalamata !

La jeune fille remercia le ciel que ses amis ne comprennent pas sa langue.

- Tu as tué ta mère !

- Mère a choisi de me porter de son plein gré, murmura-t-elle, de moins en moins certaine de la véracité de ses paroles.

- Peut-être pas volontairement, murmura sagement Yuzhi. Mais tu ne puis nier que tu as tué ta nourrice, acheva-t-elle, le regard triomphant. J'ai vu le cadavre, petite cousine. Elle a dû souffrir, le sang a complètement quitté son corps par les veines de son cou en quelques instants... dit-elle, nonchalante et indifférente.

Tenten changea de couleur et serra les poings. Oui, ce que disait Yuzhi était vrai. Elle avait tué sa nourrice. « Nounou », comme elle l'appelait ! « Nounou, nounou, tu peux peigner mes cheveux ? Ils sont trop longs ! » « Nounou, nounou, tu me raconte encore comment je suis née ? » « Nounou, non, n'y va pas, ne leur dis pas, je ne suis pas un vrai démon ! Nounou ! »

Elle se mit trembler, mais on ne savait pas si c'était de colère ou d'un autre sentiment.

- Tu as tué ta nourrice, jubila la jeune femme. Oui, je le jure par l'eau et par…

- Urusai. _Urusai !_

Leurs yeux purs se croisèrent. Ciel glacé contre terre brûlée. Et l'expression de ces derniers faisait peur ! Yuzhi recula d'un pas. Tenten avança, ses yeux dans les siens, une étincelle épouvantable dans le regard. Yuzhi recula davantage, puis lorsqu'elle comprit que l'autre ne céderait pas, elle cria.

- Je te hais. Tout ça c'est ta faute ! hurla Tenten, comme prise de folie.

La princesse des renards leva la main. Lee crut qu'elle allait gifler la femme.

La main décrivit une légère courbe de haut en bas, et alla frapper Yuzhi en pleine poitrine. Cette dernière s'immobilisa, tout son corps se cambra, et elle bascula dans le vide sans un cri.

* * *

Les gens qui avaient observé la scène poussèrent un « oh » de stupéfaction.

Tenten, elle, ne dit rien. Elle se pencha juste un peu pour vérifier que sa pire ennemie était bel et bien morte.

- Tenten !

Elle ne prêta pas attention aux exclamations de ses coéquipiers qui l'entouraient.

- Tu n'as rien ? s'enquit Sakura.

- Elle est encore vivante ! s'exclama la jeune fille, passablement irritée, en sautant à terre.

* * *

Contrairement à ses attentes, Yuzhi – une simple femme, pas une ninja – ne s'était pas écrasée par terre lamentablement, telle une lourde pierre. Dommage. Elle s'était seulement cassé un bras, à en juger par ses gémissements.

Quelques personnes avaient osé s'approcher d'elle. Tenten les chassa d'un rugissement outragé. Kalamata commençait son œuvre, mais pour l'instant, elle conservait encore toute sa lucidité.

- Alors, Yuzhi, ça fait quoi de _souffrir_ ?

- Souffrir ? gémit-elle. Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire !

Le visage de Tenten se contracta. Pour toute réponse, elle lui décocha un coup de nunchaku dans le bras blessé. La jeune femme hurla. La foule retint son souffle ; cependant personne, à présent, n'osait s'approcher.

- Ah, tu ne vois pas ? lui cria-t-elle en la frappant le plus fort possible. Tu ne vois pas ?

Personne ne cherchait à la retenir. Le droit de vengeance était quasi sacré, à Konoha, et elle devait avoir un vieux compte à régler, indéniablement. Et puis c'était l'autre qui l'avait cherchée en premier !

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? dit-elle avec un sourire cruel. Moi, je m'en souviens bien. Trop bien, même, j'en ai gardé des séquelles.

Elle passa doucement sa main sur son ventre, comme pour protéger cette vie qui grandissait en elle, et son expression se durcit en un instant.

- En me dénonçant, tu m'as envoyé passer une nuit en enfer ! cracha Tenten.

- La chambre de torture ?

- Exact, exact ! applaudit la jeune fille, faussement ravie. Quelle mémoire ! On voit tout de suite que tu y as déjà passé la nuit !

Tenten jouit de la terreur qu'elle lut dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

- Ils ont tout essayé ! Tout ! Le fouet qu'on utilise pour les chevaux… le couteau qui sert à égorger les bêtes… le feu… énuméra-t-elle sombrement. Tu sais à quoi tu m'as envoyé, idiote ? Même pas. Pitoyable.

- Pour la dernière fois, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles !

- Imbécile ! gronda t'elle. Tu m'as volé dix années de vie, et non seulement tu ne sais pas _pourquoi_, mais en plus tu ne t'en souviens plus ? Ma patience a des limites ! Ma vengeance n'en a pas, quant à elle ! Je doute que tu survives à ce que je te prépare.

Yuzhi perdit instantanément toute couleur. Son visage prit un teint terreux. Elle hurla d'effroi :

- Libère-moi, oh pitié, libère-moi !

- Oh non, murmura Tenten avec une sorte de plaisir sauvage. As-tu eu pitié de moi il y a dix ans ? Non. Tu vas mourir.

La jeune fille sourit légèrement, dévoilant de petits crocs étincelants, mais aussi pointus que des aiguilles et sans doute aussi tranchants qu'une lame de rasoir. Lee crut qu'elle allait lui percer la gorge avec, immédiatement, sans transition. Cependant, lorsqu'il aperçut les longues griffes acérées, il comprit.

- Arrête !

Il lui avait attrapé le poignet avec violence. De justesse. Son amie se débattit sans succès face à sa poigne de fer, cherchant à reprendre l'avantage.

- Ça suffit, tu en as assez fait. Elle est presque morte.

En temps normal, le ton inhabituellement calme du Fauve de Jade lui aurait mis la puce à l'oreille ; ordinairement, c'était plutôt Neji qui l'arborait. Toutefois elle lâchait doucement prise, et laissait Kalamata prendre le contrôle – toujours avec un peu de crainte, il faut l'avouer. Le démon avait tellement besoin – envie ? – de sang frais… cela ferait d'une pierre deux coups ; Kalamata tuerait Yuzhi, accomplissant sa vengeance, et elle, elle se reposerait. Elle se sentait si épuisée…

- Oh, quel _dommage_, je suis tellement _désolée_ pour elle, persifla-t-elle, tout en essayant de dégager son bras.

Lee la bloqua d'un coup sec.

Tenten fut alors surprise de deux choses ; d'une part, la brutalité nouvelle de Lee, qui d'ordinaire était si doux avec elle – surtout depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle était enceinte – de peur de la blesser. D'autre part, sa propre voix, si lourde de mépris envers _son meilleur ami_. Kalamata avait, hélas, une mauvaise influence sur elle.

- Tu nous as menti, toutes ces années, dit-il avec une once de désarroi dans la voix. Tu n'avais rien oublié du tout, en fait. Tu _savais_.

- Mais… tu as réussi à comprendre notre langue ? s'écria-t-elle.

- L'essentiel, répliqua le Fauve de Jade. Reste calme, maintenant.

Son intonation était suffisamment éloquente pour lui faire comprendre qu'il savait, par exemple, que Tenten avait tué sa nourrice. Pur accident, certes, mais la jeune fille s'en était toujours voulu. L'épisode de la chambre de torture ne devait pas lui être inconnu non plus...

* * *

**Flash-back**

- Tenten-sama ! Eloignez-vous de ces sales bêtes !

Sans comprendre, la petite fille caressa une dernière fois le renardeau qu'elle tenait entre ses bras et le lâcha, l'exhortant à fuir sa nourrice, qui arrivait, l'air furibond, une paire de couteaux entre les mains :

- Allez, va-t'en, va-t'en, s'affola la princesse, le repoussant vers sa mère, dissimulée quelque part dans les buissons.

- N'essayez pas de sauver ces bestioles, princesse, lança Lei.

Mais le petit animal, sentant le danger, bondit soudainement et, rejoignant sa famille, courut en direction de la forêt profonde, sous les cris de colère de la nourrice :

- Reviens, espèce de démon ! Tu as essayé de corrompre ma maîtresse !

Lei était furibonde. Les renards étaient réputés mauvais, descendants de Kalamata, l'une des fondatrices du clan... et un véritable démon, elle. Alliée à Mei Ting, une charmante jeune femme, les deux avaient réussi à créer une relative impression de sécurité, mais à présent c'était à qui tuerait le maximum de ces pauvres bêtes.

- Tenten-sama, vous savez que vous devez vous éloigner de ces renards ! s'énerva-t-elle. Ils sont terriblement dangereux : ils mordent, ils donnent des maladies. Vous le savez, de par l'histoire de notre clan ! Ces renards sont dangereux.

En effet, si Lei était la nourrice de Tenten, elle était aussi de sa famille. Dans le clan, on n'engageait jamais personne de l'extérieur – question de sécurité, question de garder les secrets ancestraux. Lei était donc quelque chose comme une cousine très éloignée de la petite princesse, vouée à servir et non à diriger.

A plus de trente-sept ans révolus, la nourrice de Tenten avait vu passer beaucoup d'enfants. Elle-même avait été la nourrice de cette chère Da-Xia, sa presque fille, qu'elle avait tant chérie et tant pleuré lors de sa mort, à seulement treize ans, en donnant naissance à la petite Tenten – qui était, à son tour, devenue sa fille.

- Ces renards sont de moins en moins farouches, marmonna-t-elle en traînant l'enfant par la main. Il va falloir redoubler de précautions.

Elles traversèrent le village – Tenten rechignant à suivre Lei – et de nombreuses personnes les saluèrent. Tenten était très populaire dans cet endroit perdu au coeur du pays de la Terre, parce que, bien que princesse héritière, elle venait souvent les visiter. C'était une fillette espiègle, qui quittait son rôle de statue silencieuse et figée lorsqu'elle quittait sa demeure pour les rejoindre – et plus particulièrement Yang, un jeune garçon, petit-fils du plus ancien menuisier du village, et avec qui, la nounou le craignait, une union était envisagée, en raison du peu d'hommes de noble lignée dans ce trou.

- Vous êtes toute sale. Votre pauvre mère, Mei Ting ait son âme, vous punirait si elle vous voyait dans cet état !

Tenten ne releva pas. Elle avait l'habitude. Sa mère était tellement belle et forte, tellement jeune et pourtant tellement intelligente, magicienne, danseuse, dresseuse de serpents, bonne épouse, guerrière... la liste était encore longue, mais sa mort avait soufflé un vent de désolation dans la contrée – au point que les récoltes avaient pourri sur pied l'année suivant sa mort. Les paysans parlaient, non pas de malédiction, mais d'une bénédiction envolée.

A la mort de Da-Xia, Tenten avait donc dû endosser le rôle de future sauveuse du pays. Même si ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, et qu'elle n'en avait pas le talent. Elle savait bien danser un minimum, c'était la formation obligatoire de toute jeune fille qui désirait un bon mariage par la suite. Elle avait appris quelques rudiments de combat, également... mais à quoi bon ? A quoi lui servirait sa vie ? Naître, donner la vie, mourir. Voilà la leçon qu'elle avait retenu de la vie.

Non, Tenten ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas de cette vie...

- Ma petite chérie, vous ne devriez pas fréquenter ces bêtes, chuchota Lei, tout en lui frottant énergiquement le dos, dans son bain. On va finir par vous prendre pour une fille-maudite...

Le terme fit fermer les yeux à la fillette. Kalamata s'était révélée à elle quelques mois auparavant, elle savait ce qu'il en était. Si jamais elle était découverte, elle mourrait dans d'abominables souffrances.

- Vous ne l'êtes pas, bien sûr ? s'enquit la nourrice, inquisitrice.

La pression qui montait dans sa tête. Elle voulait le dire... non, elle ne voulait pas. Si, elle le devait ! Non, non, pas encore...

Et qu'était cette atroce brûlure au poignet ?

- Chérie, qu'avez-vous ? demanda Lei, observant son trouble.

Tenten ne put empêcher son geste ; elle se prit son poignet, convulsivement, tentant de masquer marque et douleur.

- Mais... qu'est-ce ? s'exclama la nounou, apercevant la spirale noire.

- Nounou... ne dis rien, je t'en prie, pleura la petite fille. Ne dis rien à Père.

- Ma chérie, je suis sûre que c'est un malentendu... tu ne peux pas être une fille-maudite... répondit-elle en la tutoyant pour la première fois de sa vie, sous le choc.

Chaque nourrice entrant en fonction avait ordre de regarder, surtout sur le corps des petites filles, si une marque suspecte apparaissait. Cette marque pouvait apparaître à n'importe quel endroit du corps, mais avait toujours la même forme : cette fameuse spirale noire. Mais non, non, Lei ne pouvait, ne voulait y croire... sa fille ne pouvait lui être enlevée encore une fois.

- Tu as sûrement été infectée par ces sales bêtes, voilà tout ! refusa-t-elle, niant la réalité. Je vais aller voir ton père. Lui aussi a quelques dons magiques, il pourra te guérir.

- Non ! Nounou ! supplia-t-elle.

La pression monta encore dans son crâne. L'empêcher de le dire... elle devait l'empêcher ! A tout prix ! Elle hurla, son cerveau lui parut exploser, et un bref moment, elle fut comme frappée de cécité.

- Nounou !

Lei gisait au sol, étendue dans une marre de sang. Tenten poussa un glapissement de terreur et se recroquevilla au sol, totalement incapable de bouger.

**Fin du flash-back

* * *

**

Des gouttes de pluie tombèrent à terre, telles des gouttes de sang.

Tenten leva les yeux vers le ciel noir, embué, piqueté çà et là d'étoiles perdues dans les nuages. Kalamata, en tant que démon de l'eau, appelait la pluie.

Se préparant à l'horrible mais nécessaire sensation de la possession, elle ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau dégouliner sur elle. Tout son corps se tendit violemment sous la souffrance et Lee relâcha sa pression, surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tenten !

- Ne la touche pas, Lee !

C'était Neji, qui venait d'arriver, suivi de peu par un Naruto à l'air affolé, un Gai arborant une mine sombre et une Sakura à l'air bouleversé.

- Tu risques d'être brûlé par son chakra ! assura-t-il gravement.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que…

Lee se tut brusquement, interrompu dans ses interrogations. Tenten émettait du chakra, du chakra noir vif, animé, semblant pratiquement doué de vie, en grande quantité de par tout le corps. La chaleur qu'il dégageait les obligea à reculer malgré eux.

- C'est quoi, ça ? hurla-t-il. Tenten !

- Ce n'est plus elle, Lee, lui répondit tristement Gai.

- C'est quoi, alors ?

- Un démon, avoua le blond.

- Non, ce n'est pas…

Le Fauve de Jade se sentait totalement perdu. Tenten, sa Tenten ne pouvait pas être… Non, c'était impossible…

Des images lui revinrent…Tenten avec qui il plaisantait… Tenten se battant contre lui… Tenten se battant contre Temari comme une championne… Tenten vaincue par elle… Tenten lui demandant de la serrer contre lui parce qu'il faisait froid et qu'elle n'osait le demander à Neji… Tenten qui lui avouait qu'elle était enceinte, en pleurs… Tenten qui s'effondrait à terre, baignant dans son sang… Tenten à qui il portait ses affaires pour lui éviter de se fatiguer… Tenten qui lui montrait son ventre, toute fière, et lui qui y posait ses mains… non, non, elle ne pouvait pas ! C'était impossible !

Il poussa un cri déchirant, à la hauteur de sa douleur :

- TENTEN !

- Elle ne t'entend plus, Lee, tenta de le raisonner Gai en le retenant.

- TENTEN ! Si tu m'entends, réponds !

Lee avait toujours trouvé sa coéquipière jolie – pas autant que sa Sakura-san, tout de même – contrairement à certains ninjas de leur promotion qui n'hésitaient pas à critiquer son look un peu garçon manqué. Tenten se défendait alors, et ces gens-là y perdaient souvent les dents. Là-dessus, Lee débarquait pour rétablir l'honneur de la team et leur mettait une deuxième raclée – ils y perdaient les bijoux de famille, généralement.

Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Tenten n'était plus Tenten. La différence était frappante ; Kalamata était… divine.

Ses cheveux étaient agités, non pas par la brise nocturne qui fouettait tous les visages, mais par une étrange force qui le faisait se comporter comme des serpents. Enfin, c'était surtout ses yeux qui le faisaient frémir : deux orbes noires, liquides. Et il se souvint : ces yeux étaient les mêmes – oh, il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie – que Tenten lui avait montrés lors de sa tentative de suicide manquée à l'hôpital, il y avait quelques mois de cela. Elle paraissait plus belle, plus carnassière que jamais. Et malgré ce qu'il ignorait – ses yeux aveugles – elle gardait la tête haute, fière et altière, un port de reine.

- Reculez, humains, dit Kalamata de sa voix mystérieuse, douce et menaçante à la fois. Je m'en voudrais de faire du mal aux amis de ma petite Tenten.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous à Tenten ? osa demander Lee, courageusement.

- Une question à la fois, Fauve de Jade. Pour ce qui est de mon identité, je suis un démon. Cela suffit-il à faire ton bonheur ? Et quant à savoir le rôle que je joue pour Tenten…

Le démon eut un petit rire amusé.

- Je l'aide, tu sais ?

- Comment pouvez-vous l'aider ? l'interrompit brutalement Neji. J'ai vu ce que vous lui faites. Vous la détruisez de l'intérieur.

- Elle n'aura plus jamais d'enfant après celui-là, si il naît bien sûr ! attaqua à son tour Sakura.

- Sans moi, ô grands imbéciles, il y a fort longtemps qu'elle aurait perdu son bébé, gronda t'elle. Vous parlez de ce que vous ne connaissez pas. Ce n'est certes pas moi qui cause sa ruine.

- Explique-toi !

Kalamata tourna la tête vers Naruto, qui avait osé la tutoyer.

- Tu es bien familier, mais… par égard pour ce que tu sais, je veux bien te répondre.

* * *

**Flash-back**

- Oka-san ! Oka-san !

La jeune Yuzhi s'énerva, frappant fortement contre la massive porte de bois de la chambre de sa grand-mère – grand-mère qu'elle appelait _mère_, étant donné qu'elle l'avait élevée, elle et sa sœur Shan.

- _Oka-san !_

- Yuzhi, ma petite Yuzhi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène à vouloir défoncer ma porte de si bon matin ? Tu es pressée, ma parole ! s'exclama la _baa-chan_ en s'écartant pour la laisser passer.

Le lotus put alors apercevoir par l'entrebâillement de la porte sa sœur, assise sur le lit, une mine étonnée peinte sur le visage. Il faut dire que Yuzhi et Shan était d'exacts opposés : à quinze ans, Yuzhi était une vraie jument, toujours en train de courir et d'essayer de séduire les hommes, tandis que Shan, à seize ans, respirait la paix et la sérénité et s'apprêtait à épouser l'homme de ses rêves, son propre cousin – unions fréquentes au sein du clan.

Yuzhi avait d'épais cheveux d'ébène alors que Shan était brune. Yuzhi avait des yeux du bleu d'un ciel pur, Shan des pupilles chocolatées. La peau de Yuzhi était plus laiteuse que celle de sa soeur. Elles étaient l'eau et le feu, le ciel et la terre, et d'ailleurs elles se détestaient mutuellement.

- Oka-san, je dois vous parler en privé ! C'est urgent !

- Ma très chère sœur, l'âge ne te rend pas plus aimable… ni plus polie, murmura calmement Shan, en se levant pour partir.

Yuzhi l'ignora superbement. Habituée à être un objet d'admiration pour tous les hommes, elle avait aussi appris à se moquer des injustices et des méchancetés des femmes – y compris sa propre sœur.

Elle referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

- Oka-san… vous savez, Tenten… ma petite cousine…

- Oui, eh bien quoi ?

- Elle a de grandes chances de devenir l'héritière en titre, non ?

La vieille femme secoua la tête.

- Tu ne changeras donc jamais ! rit-elle. Tu es comme moi. Tu es faite pour le pouvoir.

- Oka-san !

- Pour répondre à ta question, elle l'est déjà. Sa grande sœur Fang se dédie aux dieux, tu le sais bien, elle ne peut donc pas hériter du titre de chef de clan… et Luo est morte il y a déjà plusieurs années. Donc oui, c'est elle ta future reine ! Son père l'a décidé ainsi.

La jeune fille parut très contrariée. Soudain, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres fines, peintes de rouge.

- Oka-san… et si… j'avais trouvé un moyen de destituer cette enfant gâtée ?

Les yeux de la _baa-chan_ s'illuminèrent.

- Tu m'intéresse, Yuzhi ! Cette enfant est effectivement trop dorlotée par son père. Elle n'a pas le cran pour ça. Et puis… je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne l'aime pas.

- Je crois savoir pourquoi, se lança le lotus, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Derrière la porte, Shan, qui, pressentant un coup fourré de sa jeune sœur, l'avait espionnée, étouffa un cri d'horreur. Alors comme ça Tenten était la porteuse de Kalamata ? Comment cette idiote, cette imbécile de Yuzhi l'avait-elle su ?

Comment ça, Tenten venait de tuer sa nourrice ?

Shan aimait bien sa petite cousine. C'était une enfant douce qui ne se faisait guère remarquer. A sept ans, elle montrait quelques dispositions pour la danse, et se battait avec une grande volonté. Quant à savoir pourquoi la _baa-chan_ ne l'aimait pas, c'était fort simple ; en naissant, elle avait « volé » sa place d'héritière à Shan – ou à Yuzhi, étant donné qu'elle se faisait simplement des idées et que rien n'était décidé. Elle pensait pouvoir diriger le clan à travers l'une de ses filles et c'était raté.

Apparemment, Yuzhi n'allait pas dénoncer sa fille à son père, le chef de clan. Ce dernier l'avait eu d'une très jeune femme, Da-Xia (qui signifie _grande héroïne_), qui n'avait que treize ans mais qu'il aimait passionnément, notamment en raison de ses dons de magicienne. Malheureusement, elle avait succombé lors de l'accouchement. Cela avait été un drame. Da-Xia était très aimée, et pas seulement par le père. Ce dernier avait fait ériger des statues de la défunte dans différentes postures, de la plus naturelle à la plus mystérieuse. Il avait reporté son légendaire amour brisé par le destin sur sa fille, cette si jolie petite fille qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à sa mère mais qu'il aimait.

Il ne la ferait donc certainement pas exécuter, même si on le mettait devant le fait accompli. Il le refuserait, tout simplement.

Comment sauver l'enfant ? Le « test de réincarnation » était simple ; on prélevait un peu de sang et on le versait dans le temple du clan. Une statue emblématique du clan (la Grande Fondatrice Mei Ting, « l'enchanteresse gracieuse » enceinte, allaitant un bébé et tenant une renarde sur les genoux, sur le dos d'un dragon fantastique) trônait au beau milieu de la pièce. Si les yeux de Kalamata brillaient, la fille était porteuse du démon ; si c'était ceux de Mei Ting, la fille était la réincarnation de la Fondatrice.

Dans les deux cas, on tuait la porteuse, signe de danger pour le clan, déjà fort affaibli ces derniers temps par les morts successives de Da-Xia et de Luo… Shan réfléchit. Elle bénéficiait d'un statut élevé au sein du clan. On lui faisait confiance. Elle subtiliserait le flacon contenant le sang de Tenten et le remplacerait par le sien. Aucun risque ou presque. Une chance sur dix millions.

Mais pour que ce plan fonctionne, elle ne devait rien montrer qui pourrait la trahir.

Se composant un visage impassible, elle se prépara mentalement à son objectif.

* * *

Mais…

- Avale ça, démon !

L'homme renversa la tête de la petite fille en arrière, lui faisant boire malgré elle le poison mortel qui, plus tard, causerait sa perte. Tenten toussa violemment et en recracha la moitié, hurlant tandis que le liquide noirâtre lui brûlait les entrailles.

Le mal était fait.

- Tu aimes ça, hein ? demanda l'homme qui venait de lui administrer le charme donné par Yuzhi. Pas de descendance pour les sales démons comme toi !

Chaque femme obtenait, à la naissance, un collier emblématique du clan dont le pendentif contenait un puissant philtre. Tenten avait acquis une potion spéciale qui, à petites doses, provoquait la vision. A haute dose, il pouvait tuer un bœuf adulte.

Yuzhi, quant à elle, buvait son charme à petites gouttes et était ainsi protégée des risques de grossesse avec un autre que son époux.

Cependant, à haute dose, il provoquait la stérilité quasi immédiate.

- Maintenant, on va s'amuser, rit l'un de ses bourreaux.

Leur rugissement de rire commun fit écho.

* * *

Shan réussit dans son entreprise, sans mettre personne au courant ; elle aurait pris trop de risques.

Cependant elle s'aperçut que les hommes de main de Yuzhi avaient déjà fait main basse sur la « marchandise » en la cherchant partout dans la maison ; visiblement, c'était deux poids deux mesures ; il y avait les partisans de Chung (actuel chef de clan et père de Tenten) qui ne semblaient guère au courant, pour une raison inconnue, et ceux de la _baa-chan_ (qui était, il faut préciser, la mère de Chung), qui échangeaient un regard de connaisseur et lui disaient, avec fortes courbettes et d'un air désolé, qu'ils n'avaient pas vu l'enfant.

Le seul endroit où elle aurait pu être emmenée ? Les cachots, sans doute...

Elle n'eut guère le temps de la secourir, et quand elle arriva, elle vit la petite s'enfuyant au loin, hagarde, boiteuse, les vêtements déchirés et le corps en sang. Ses yeux brûlaient de haine et de larmes de rage contenues. Elle ne tenta pas de l'arrêter ; elle serait mieux loin d'ici. Elle ne put que murmurer :

- Tenten…

Et, lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de torture, Shan eut un haut-le-cœur ; les six hommes qui avaient torturé sa petite cousine jusqu'à la folie gisaient sur le sol maculé de sang séché, inertes, morts, le visage déchiqueté par une force inconnue.

Shan glissa au sol à leurs côtés, horrifiée…

**Fin du flash-back

* * *

**

- C'est moi qui ai assassiné ces hommes.

Un silence moribond suivit les paroles de Kalamata.

- Tu es Sakura, non ? l'interrogea le démon en la pointant du doigt. Eh bien ne tente plus rien. Au niveau médical, tu ne pourras plus rien faire.

- C'était vous, à l'hôpital ? chuchota à mi-voix la medic-nin.

- Ouais. Elle m'a demandé de la tuer mais… Fauve de Jade s'en est mêlé.

- Et maintenant, qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda Gai, la bouche sèche.

- D'abord, je tue cette fille. – elle désigna Yuzhi, étendue au sol, totalement évanouie à présent – Ensuite… je verrai bien.

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de Yuzhi et lui toucha doucement la joue. Un geste presque maternel, étonnant.

- Debout, idiote, grogna t'elle si fort que tout le monde dut se boucher les oreilles. Tu m'as assez fait perdre mon temps.

La jeune femme se releva péniblement sur son avant-bras valide. En apercevant le démon, elle poussa un cri d'effroi et voulut s'enfuir.

Malheur ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça.

Kalamata la rattrapa rapidement et lui plaqua le corps contre un mur proche. Elle exécuta quelques gestes de la main… aussitôt, l'eau de pluie ruisselant sur Yuzhi se solidifia, se changeant en une fine pellicule de glace – fine, mais solide tout de même, constata Neji en fronçant les sourcils. Elle aurait été incapable de la casser.

Toutefois, le démon prit un soin extrême à ne pas enserrer dans sa glace le visage, et _le ventre gonflé_ de Yuzhi.

- Relâche-moi ! s'époumona-t-elle.

- Que tu es bruyante ! soupira Kalamata. Même Tenten ne hurlait pas aussi fort, dans la chambre de torture.

- Bordel, mais de _quoi_ tu me parles ? s'égosilla le lotus.

Yuzhi était une très bonne comédienne, songea Neji. La moindre de ses intonations tremblait de (fausses) larmes contenues.

Kalamata le savait, cela.

Kalamata se pencha et, son front contre celui de la malheureuse, les yeux dans les yeux - même si elle n'y voyait rien et se guidait au son, elle jouait sur la peur de sa victime - et articula très audiblement, une once de vraie _colère_ dans la voix :

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Hein ?

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? tonna le démon. T'avais quinze ans, pas cinq ! Quoique vu ton niveau de développement, ça reste discutable.

Cela donnait à cette fille près de vingt-cinq ans.

- Quinze ans et déjà une salope. C'est du joli. Tu l'as dénoncée ?

Comme la jeune femme ne répondait pas, Kalamata enchaîna, ne voulant pas être prise au dépourvu :

- Tout ça pour devenir la concubine ou l'héritière du chef ! Et c'était pas une pauvre fille torturée jusqu'à la folie qui allait faire la différence. Surtout une fille-maudite, une « porteuse du démon ».

Cette fois, Yuzhi eut un demi sourire qui se voulait ambigu. Il n'y eut plus de doute dans l'esprit de quiconque. Kalamata se sentit confortée dans ses opinions et sa rage - celle de Tenten ? - décupla d'un seul coup, brutalement.

- Meurs ! dit-elle simplement, et elle leva la main comme pour donner le coup final.

Lee, très logiquement, s'attendait à un coup de griffe bien placé, en travers de la gorge par exemple, pour tuer la jeune femme le plus rapidement possible en lui ouvrant nettement les artères. Mais non.

Au lieu de ça, le démon serra la main, tout simplement, une expression vengeresse sur le visage.

Yuzhi hurla. Et les deux coéquipiers de Tenten, en un éclair, se remémorèrent ce cri épouvantable poussé par leur amie lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle avait perdu son bébé. A ce moment-là, ils étaient tous les deux dans leur lit d'hôpital, et chacun s'était senti horriblement coupable.

Tenten était-elle réellement consciente de ses actes ? Ils ne le pensaient pas. Pourtant elle approuvait tout ce que faisait Kalamata, du fond de son corps souffrant le martyre à cause des actes de Yuzhi.

Oui, elle désirait sa mort...

* * *

**Encore un p'tit mot :** Je me suis surpassée ! Jamais j'ai été aussi enthousiaste sur un chapitre de cette fic depuis le troisième.

Le prénom de la nourrice, Lei, signifie « bourgeon de fleur » en chinois. Aucune signification particulière ici.

A présent j'aimerais vous parler de Yuzhi.

Yuzhi est un personnage que vous ne devez pas apprécier (enfin, je devine). Elle est très difficile à mettre en scène, au même titre que d'autres persos qui apparaîtront par la suite. Elle est méchante, et pourtant elle suit une morale : obéir au clan, s'y tailler une place à tout prix. Personnellement, elle me fait penser (un peu physiquement mais surtout moralement) à Kagura, un personnage d'Inuyasha. Comme elle, elle est dure et fait partie des vilains de l'histoire, mais en fait elle cherche sa liberté et son « bonheur ».

Shan (qui aura aussi son importance par la suite, vous avez vu qu'elle a été une certaine alliée pour Tenten) est davantage figée. Gentille, mais figée. Une grande morale (en tout cas, plus que pour sa soeur), des idées fixes. Un peu ennuyeuse à mon goût (Yuzhi est plus « speed » à côté) mais elle servira, en quelque sorte, de repère pour Tenten.

Lorsqu'ils apparaîtront, je vous présenterai les personnages comme Luo (morte mais qui a son importance), Mei Ting, Da-Xia...


	8. La princesse de Meizhou

**Titre :** La princesse de Meizhou (chapitre 8)

**Persos principaux :** Tenten, Lee, Neji, Gai.

**Rating :** M à cause d'un lemon (ou plusieurs...) et de scènes de violence.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, excepté Kalamata, Mei Ting, le prêtre et les gens de la famille/ville d'origine de Tenten.

**Playlist :** _Like an Angel_, l'opening de Mermaid Forest, mais _Scarlet_ de Ayashi no Ceres peut très bien coller aussi.

**P'tit mot de l'auteur :** Les paroles de la chanson que chante Tenten sont extraites de la version longue de _Like an Angel_ (Chiaki Ishikawa) de l'anime Mermaid Forest. Mais, comme je l'ai dit, _Scarlet_ va très bien aussi.

* * *

Il était temps d'en finir.

Le hurlement s'étendit en longueur, enfla démesurément pour terminer en une plainte inhumaine, un gémissement de souffrance et des pleurs désespérés.

C'est alors que du sang se mit à couler le long de la jambe de Yuzhi. Celle-ci, sentant le liquide brûlant lui dévaler le bas du corps, baissa les yeux et voulut poser sa main sur l'origine de cette douleur mais, les bras encore immobilisés par la glace, elle ne le pouvait.

Kalamata eut un demi-sourire de victoire.

L'histoire ne pouvait se terminer ainsi, songea Lee avec horreur. Tenten ne devait pas... ne pouvait pas... tuer sa... cousine !

* * *

Une fine aiguille transperça soudain la carapace cristalisée de l'ennemie jurée de la possédée, la couvrant comme de neige de petits éclats de glace.

Neji semblait avoir devancé son idée. Cependant, sur son visage ne transparaissait aucun sentiment.

Kalamata se retourna vivement. Une bonne partie des gens présents firent un pas en arrière ; ce qu'on pouvait deviner dans les prunelles noires du démon ne laissait présager rien de bon.

- Qui a osé ? murmura-t-elle en tournant la tête vers Yuzhi, agenouillée sur le sol détrempé, à bout de souffle. _Qui a osé ?_

D'un grognement blasé, le génie Hyuga se désigna. Il ne semblait nullement effrayé, ni même impressionné.

Elle-même impressionnée par son sang-froid, Kalamata tenta de garder bonne figure :

- Tu n'es qu'un jeune sot. Ton ami en costume vert est bien plus intelligent que toi. Il a au moins compris qu'il ne fallait pas me provoquer !

- Pourquoi maltraites-tu cette femme ? demanda Neji, en pointant du menton ladite femme. Tu es un démon, non ? Quel intérêt as-tu à le faire ?

Les petits crocs pointus du démon saillèrent, un bref instant, et brillèrent légèrement. Il crut qu'elle allait lui sauter à la gorge, mais elle se contenta de claquer la mâchoire d'un air irrité.

- C'est Tenten qui veut que je le fasse ! Si tu savais toute la _haine_ qu'elle a accumulé depuis dix ans... dix ans... c'est long, tu sais. Le petit Uchiwa n'a pas attendu aussi longtemps, d'après ce que j'ai entendu !

- Es-tu certaine que ce soit Tenten elle-même qui te l'ait demandé ? l'interrogea le Hyuga en se décalant doucement vers la droite, juste devant Naruto et Lee.

Yuzhi commençait à se relever.

* * *

- Tsunade-sama ! s'écria Sakura, désarçonnée.

L'Hokage, récemment arrivée, contempla le désastre se déroulant sur la place de son beau village de Konoha et soupira profondément. Elle savait depuis le début que Tenten lui cachait quelque chose, mais elle n'en soupçonnait pas la gravité. Un démon ! Et pas n'importe lequel. Les Anciens du village n'en avaient jamais entendu parler. Kalamata ? Inconnu, cependant il semblait posséder de fabuleux pouvoirs. Oui, des pouvoirs dangereux... le dixième démon. Et dire qu'ils n'en avaient jamais entendu parler !

- Tsunade-sama... Sasuke...

La blonde lança un regard sévère sur le déserteur, toujours appuyé nonchalemment à un mur, et, pointant le doigt sur lui, d'un air terrible, lui cria :

- Toi, l'Uchiwa, tu restes là ! Je m'occuperai de ton cas plus tard.

« L'Uchiwa » haussa les épaules d'un air royal. De toute façon, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger. Alors, Tsunade l'ignora. Superbement.

Elle fouilla quelques secondes au fond de sa poche et en retira deux seringues, longues, fines, à l'aiguille pointue et remplie d'un on-ne-sait-trop-quoi bleuté. Sakura sembla résignée, mais Lee et Naruto parurent perplexe. A quoi cela allait-il servir face à un démon déchaîné ? Le blondinet en savait quelque chose...

- Naruto, Lee, les sermonna l'Hokage. Approchez-vous.

L'air concentré, les deux excentriques de service se rapprochèrent, comme leur chef leur avait demandé.

Elle leur fit ouvrir la main et leur remit à chacun, au creux de la paume, une seringue.

- Lorsque Neji aura distrait Kalamata, lorsque cette fille s'enfuiera, lorsque Kalamata essayera de la poursuivre, alors vous lui planterez ces seringues dans le cou. N'ayez pas peur d'appuyer !

Lee regarda la seringue avec une espèce de crainte mêlée de respect.

- Il y a quoi, là-dedans ?

- Rien de dangereux. Juste de quoi neutraliser le démon.

- Rien de mortel ?

- Rien de mortel.

- Rien de dangereux pour son bébé ?

- Si elle avait dû le perdre, elle l'aurait perdu depuis longtemps, argua Tsunade.

Le Fauve de Jade dut se ranger aux arguments de son Hokage ; cela ne lui plaisait guère, mais la situation lui laissait-elle le choix ?

* * *

« Bon sang, fuis, crétine, fuis... » pensa Neji de toute ses forces. « Je ne vais pas pouvoir la distraire longtemps... »

- Tenten a entièrement confiance en moi. Elle me laisse diriger son corps en ignorant la Prophétie des Sept Possessions.

- La Prophétie des Sept Possessions ? s'étonna le génie.

Il était complètement largué, là.

- Si une fille-maudite est contrôlée sept fois par le démon, elle pert le contrôle de son corps, définitivement. Soit le corps n'y résiste pas et meurt, soit l'âme de l'hôte s'envole. Alors, une fois que ce corps humain faible meurt, le démon est libre à jamais...

Neji sentit son coeur s'affoler. C'était gravissime.

- Et à combien de possessions en es-tu ?

Kalamata sembla réfléchir _intensément_.

- Nous en sommes tout juste à six. La prochaine fois sera la bonne.

Son sourire s'élargit ; visiblement, elle attendait ce moment depuis des années.

- Tu as bien raison de vouloir protéger cette fille, elle est généreuse ! s'exclama t-elle en partant d'un grand rire.

* * *

Elle riait, cette salope. Yuzhi sentait son coeur battre si violemment qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait s'évanouir. L'odeur, la consistance, la chaleur du sang dégoulinant sur ses jambes lui donnait la nausée. L'enfant... son enfant... l'espoir, le seul qu'elle avait jamais eu de s'élever dans la hiérarchie de son clan... était-il encore en vie ?

Une saleté de démon voulait lui ôter la vie. Le lotus se redressa sur un coude, la haine peinte plus que jamais sur ses traits d'une beauté vicieuse. Non ! Pour l'amour du pouvoir, pour la survie, elle donnerait le jour à cet enfant ! Son fils, l'unique héritier du trône de Meizhou ! Et elle, la princesse héritière, la douairière, la reine ! La plus grande lumière des lumières sur le trône du clan maudit !

Le sang ne coulait plus. Elle venait d'utiliser une technique de régénération ninja. Technique interdite et inconnue dans sa famille, car ils n'étaient _pas_ des ninjas...

Kalamata, elle, ne riait plus.

Elle avait _senti_ le chakra. Le démon fronça les sourcils et interrompit sa conversation avec le jeune Hyuga.

- Comment ? murmura-t-elle. Toi, Yuzhi, tu utilises une technique ninja ? N'as-tu pas honte ?

- La seule honte que j'ai, c'est d'avoir une cousine telle que Tenten, qui a fui dans le déshonneur et a entaché la réputation de notre famille en devenant kunoichi ! s'écria Yuzhi, sentant une force inconnue la pousser à courir.

Puis, brusquement, comme si elle ne contrôlait pas sa propre force, elle bondit dans les airs, rapidement, follement, étonnée de sa si grande puissance. Invincible ! Elle était invincible ! La jeune femme rit de bonheur et partit loin, loin d'ici, avec des sauts prodigieux.

Kalamata poussa un hurlement de colère et se lança à sa poursuite. Ou du moins...

- MAINTENANT ! cria Neji à ses deux compères.

* * *

A sa gauche, Naruto. Le jinchuriki blond semblait réticent à faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat de profonde contrariété. Cependant, il tenait fermement la seringue.

A sa droite, Lee. Lui, semblait carrément dépassé par les évènements. Toutefois, tout comme son acolyte, il lui fallait accomplir les ordres - bien qu'il ait une furieuse envie de briser la seringue.

Le démon comprit immédiatement mais ne put réagir assez vite : en une fraction de seconde, les deux aiguilles s'enfonçaient dans la chair tendre de son cou - le cou de Tenten, qui aurait sans doute bien mal lorsqu'elle se réveillerait.

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas Kalamata qui hurla, mais bel et bien Tenten. Et cette fois, ce n'était pas un cri de colère mais bel et bien un cri de souffrance...

Le cri ne dura toutefois pas. Lee avait ôté la piqûre à la moitié de l'injection, épouvanté, Naruto aux trois quarts, parce qu'il avait mauvaise conscience. Mais apparemment, cela suffisait.

Tenten recula de deux pas, le regard à nouveau sien. Elle porta la main à son cou, hébétée ; elle se remplissait de sang à vue d'oeil. Dans l'instant qui suivit une forte douleur lui parcourut la moelle épinière ; le chakra noir de Kalamata se rétractait.

Sa vue se brouilla. Elle eut néanmoins la force de pointer du doigt ses « adversaires » et de bredouiller :

- Traître...

Chacun des deux prit ça pour lui.

En réalité, cela s'adressait autant à l'un qu'à l'autre.

* * *

Lorsque Lee voulut se porter au secours de sa coéquipière, il eut la surprise de voir arriver dans son champ de vision Tsunade en personne, l'air préoccupé.

- Lee, aide-moi à la soulever. Tiens-lui la tête.

Pendant que le Fauve de Jade s'empressait d'exécuter les ordres - et, en même temps, il s'assurait que Tenten allait bien - l'Hokage demanda, cette fois à Sakura, d'aller chercher de l'eau. La jeune medic-nin partit comme une folle en quête de la précieuse substance.

- Neji, toi, tu vas vérifier si les réseaux de chakra fonctionnent bien. Oh, et regarde aussi si ceux du bébé n'ont pas été perturbés. Avec tout ce chakra de démon, on ne sait jamais.

Le Hyuga obéit et activa son Byakugan.

Il commença par regarder du côté du ventre, si peu arrondi pour cinq mois de grossesse, de Tenten - sans se traiter le moins du monde de voyeur. Ses pupilles blanches s'arrondirent sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Eh bien, qu'y a-t-il ? Raconte !

- C'est incroyable, souffla Neji. Il y a... une barrière de chakra qui protège le bébé. Il n'a rien !

Effectivement, c'était inouï. Qui l'avait activée ? Kalamata ? Tenten elle-même ? Ou encore... le bébé, seul ? Dans ce dernier cas, c'était un petit génie. Tsunade eut un fin sourire. Finalement, la nouvelle génération devrait être prometteuse - le premier enfant surtout. Elle attendait beaucoup de ce petit.

- Aucun réseau n'est déplacé ou endommagé, continua le jeune homme avec un soulagement visible. Par contre, le chakra circule très faiblement.

- Ça nécessite une opération ou du repos suffira ? demanda anxieusement Sakura, qui revenait avec de l'eau.

Sasuke ne lui était guère sorti de la tête depuis tout à l'heure. A Naruto non plus, mais empêcher le dixième démon de détruire le village était manifestement plus important que de récupérer un ami déserteur depuis des années.

- Du repos, je pense, répondit Neji. Elle n'a que cette blessure au cou, sinon.

- Lee... pourquoi...

Finalement, Tenten se tut à nouveau.

* * *

Elle avait mal à la tête. Et sa gorge en feu n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait lancé une pluie de kunais, une nuée de shuriken dans sa trachée. Respirer, d'autant plus qu'elle sortait du grand sommeil et inspirait encore de manière très profonde, était douloureux.

Tenten entrouvrit les yeux.

Où était-elle ? Elle ne distinguait rien.

Elle devait être seule dans la pièce ; elle faisait confiance à l'ouïe fine de Kalamata.

Immédiatement, elle referma les paupières, certaine qu'elle allait être submergée de lumière. Elle laissa sa respiration se remettre au rythme normal des personnes éveillées, petit à petit.

Fatiguée, mais convaincue d'être en sécurité, au chaud, elle se laissa aller et se retourna sur le côté gauche, à la recherche d'une position satisfaisante pour eux deux, elle et son bébé. Elle n'était pas encore bien grosse, mais cela viendrait, et alors là...

- Tu es réveillée ?

C'était la voix froide - et en même temps si rassurante - de Neji. Elle ouvrit les yeux, se tourna vers lui et fit un petit « oui » de la tête. Elle était incapable de parler, son cou la faisait trop souffrir. D'ailleurs, pensa t-elle en se tâtant, il y avait un énorme bandage tout autour. Il devait bien faire deux ou trois centimètres d'épaisseur.

- Tu as vraiment été idiote.

Les mots si durs de son coéquipier lui infligèrent un coup de poignard supplémentaire, en plein coeur cette fois-ci. En quoi avait-elle été idiote ? Sa vengeance avant tout ! Mais lui, bien sûr, ne pouvait pas comprendre.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ? accusa-t-il, le regard perdu. Pourquoi tu ne _m'as_ rien dit ?

Comme Tenten demeurait absolument silencieuse, résignée à subir un sermon, il enchaîna de manière brutale :

- As-tu pensé que je ne te comprendrais pas ? Je sais ce que c'est que le désir de vengeance. J'aurais voulu tuer Hinata-sama.

Le coeur de la jeune fille fit une brusque envolée ; ses battements s'accélérèrent douloureusement. Elle porta la main à sa poitrine, se sommant de garder son calme.

Neji se rapprocha de son lit et, dans un geste d'une terrible et magnifique amitié, lui prit la main pour déclarer solennellement :

- Si tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est ton choix. Mais sache que si tu changes d'avis, si cela te ronge de l'intérieur au point que tu en as envie de pleurer... je suis là.

Et là, Tenten, la grande maîtresse des armes de Konoha, celle qui était connue pour abattre ses ennemis froidement, enlaça son meilleur ami et le serra contre elle :

- Merci. Merci !

Neji répondit à l'étreinte et, respirant avec bonheur l'odeur de ce corps si féminin, de ses cheveux de soie, il murmura :

- J'ai pleuré quand mon père est mort. J'ai voulu me venger. Mais tu attends un enfant. Ne laisse pas la haine envahir ton être au point de le contaminer.

Cependant, dans ses beaux yeux bruns envahis par les larmes, une petite étincelle avait surgi.

L'étincelle de la vengeance.

Parce qu'on n'oublie pas dix années d'exil, dix années à ressasser ses échecs.

* * *

Il s'avéra que Tenten se trouvait, non pas dans un hôpital, mais dans un cachot. Les membres du Conseil - et plus particulièrement les Anciens - craignaient le pouvoir du « dixième démon » et préféraient limiter les risques, d'autant qu'il était déjà sorti au grand jour. Un peu plus et il y aurait eu des victimes ! Rien que d'y penser, ces couards en tremblaient.

Heureusement, ce cachot bénéficiait d'un confort légèrement moins sommaire que celui des prisonniers de droit commun - visites, visites _médicales_... Tenten portant le dixième démon, les Anciens étaient en train de statuer sur son sort ; allait-elle être accueillie avec les « honneurs » comme un jinchuriki qui pourrait protéger le village - tel Naruto - ou au contraire serait-elle exécutée pour haute trahison ?

Le deuxième sujet houleux, au sujet duquel Tenten s'inquiétait jour et nuit - cela l'empêchait de dormir - était l'enfant. Une Ancienne avait suggéré de l'enlever à sa mère à la naissance. Une autre pensait que la solution était bien plus proche ; apparemment, selon le diagnostic des médécins, l'enfant était déjà « viable ». Elle pensait provoquer l'accouchement, placer le petit en couveuse pendant quelques temps et se débarrasser de la mère.

Evidemment, la jeune fille n'était pas d'accord, toutefois elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Le verdict était attendu pour dans quelques jours, Tsunade s'opposant à ces méthodes qu'elle qualifiaient de « barbares ».

* * *

Le plus amusant était qu'on ne statuait même pas sur « le cas Sasuke ». Enfermé dans une cellule à deux pas de Tenten, il discutaient parfois ensemble, par un trou creusé dans le mur.

Sasuke, apparemment, était rentré - satisfait - car il avait réussi à tuer son frère, au terme d'une longue bataille. Son objectif, à présent, était de reconstruire son clan avec l'aide de celle qui le voudrait - de préférence une femme possédant de puissantes techniques héréditaires. La jeune kunoichi rit, pensant qu'il n'avait guère changé ; se reproduire était toujours sa priorité.

Ils avaient également de très intéressants débats sur la vengeance. Sasuke, malgré sa satisfaction d'en avoir terminé, arguait du fait qu'elle séparait de tout, amis, famille... Tenten, de son côté, n'était pas du tout de cet avis. Pour elle, c'était une question d'honneur. Au détriment des liens familiaux ? avait demandé Sasuke. Sans aucun doute, avait affirmé Tenten.

Le jeune homme changé par ces années de vagabondage avoua qu'il était retourné à Konoha en compagnie de Yuzhi - ce qui expliquait le fait qu'ils étaient ensemble lorsqu'elle les avait aperçus - et l'avait mise enceinte. L'enfant était le sien !...

Tenten n'en prit pas ombrage, mais s'étonna tout de même de ses goûts « bizarres », selon elle. Elle prit ensuite cela avec philosophie en disant qu'il faisait à présent presque « partie de la famille ». Elle accepta de garder le secret. Il ne fallait pas que les membres du Conseil découvrent l'existence de cette branche sauvage du clan Uchiwa, qui avait déjà bien du mal à renaître.

- Mais tu n'es pas reparti avec elle ? Tu aurais pu le faire si tu l'avais voulu...

Sasuke secoua simplement la tête.

- J'ai mes raisons.

* * *

Cela faisait un bon bout de temps que Tenten était enfermée ici. Un mois, peut-être.

A présent qu'elle n'était plus dans un environnement perpétuellement stressant, elle grossissait à vue d'oeil. Son ventre, de plus de cinq mois de grossesse, ne la gênait pas encore pour les tâches de la vie quotidienne mais elle était plus souvent fatiguée. Quelquefois, son dos l'élançait et elle devait bien vite s'asseoir, sous peine de tomber à terre. Ses seins gorgés de lait maternels lui faisaient mal comme jamais ; cependant elle ne se plaignait pas.

La seule chose qu'elle appréhendait, c'était le jour où le Conseil rendrait son jugement et lui prendrait son petit bébé.

Ces jours-là, ces jours où la douleur d'être mère s'ajoutait au fardeau de l'existence, elle s'allongeait sur son lit et, toute habillée, elle pleurait en silence avant de s'endormir comme une masse.

* * *

_Les images se précisaient._

_Tenten allaitait son fils, assise sur son lit. Le bébé, un petit garçon vigoureux et en pleine santé, tétait goûlument et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Finalement, elle lui fit faire son rot et le déposa dans son berceau, où elle chanta une complainte de sa terre natale :_

Asa no hitogomi o nagamete

Koohi nonde iru

Aseri nado nai kano you ni

Hito ni wa mieru darou...

_Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Intriguée, elle alla ouvrir._

_Les images s'embrouillèrent de nouveau... pour la véritableTenten, c'était une double torture, parce qu'elle devait écouter les cris de son double, ceux de son futur enfant, et parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout voir, pas comprendre, pouvoir apaiser ses douleurs..._

_- Non, pitié, pas lui ! S'il vous plaît ! Laissez-moi mon bébé !_

_- C'est pour son bien, Tenten-san !_

_- Non ! Il est à moi ! C'est mon fils ! YAMETEEEEEEE !!!..._

_Ce cri abominable emplit les oreilles, le coeur de Tenten, qui ne devait s'en rappeller que bien plus tard, dans d'épouvantables circonstances.

* * *

_

On la secouait comme un prunier. Repoussant ces mains qui tentaient de l'extirper de sa brume noctune, la jeune fille grommela un vague :

- Mmm, laisseuh-moi dormireuh...

- Tenten ! Debout !

La jeune fille se redressa d'un coup en position assise sur son lit, les cheveux défaits, l'air hagard. On aurait dit une folle et Sakura, son médecin personnel, fronça les sourcils. Etait-elle malade ? Elle espérait que non, car c'était aujourd'hui qu'avait lieu sa convocation devant le Conseil...

- Tenten, ça va ?

- Euh, ouais, ça pourrait aller mieux, répliqua-t-elle en se frottant les yeux, telle une enfant à moitié endormie. Pff, dodooo...

Pouf. Elle était retombée sur son lit, blottie bien au chaud, dans la position du foetus.

- Non, Tenten, _non !_ s'exclama la rose en lui arrachant sa couverture. Tu dois te lever ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va me dire, à moi, sinon ?

- Qu'est-ce que... tu veux dire ? articula-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

Elle n'était pas encore bien réveillée. Décidément, ça promettait.

- Tu es convoquée au Conseil. Ils ont leur verdict.

A ces mots inespérés, la possédée ouvrit écarquilla les yeux.

- Et... tu sais quelque chose ?

Malheureusement, Sakura secoua la tête de droite à gauche en signe de dénégation.

- Je n'en sais rien. Tsunade n'a pas voulu me mettre dans la confidence.

Tenten haussa les épaules.

- Je m'en doutais un peu. Dis, tu pourrais m'aider ?

- T'aider à quoi ?

- De deux choses l'une. J'ai un affreux mal de dos et je suis moche. Tu as un remède miracle ou je dois me débrouiller seule ?

Même une fille comme Sakura n'aurait pu y résister : elle éclata de rire.

* * *

- Tu sais que tout le monde est au courant, maintenant.

Tenten jeta un regard désabusé son son « énorme bide », comme elle le surnommait affectueusement, et soupira.

- J'imagine que je ne peux plus rien cacher, bouda-t-elle en tirant un petit peu plus sur sa chemise de nuit.

Elles étaient confortablement installées sur le lit de Tenten. Tandis que Sakura soulageait le dos de la future maman à l'aide d'une infime dose de chakra - chakra qui pouvait sinon perturber celui de l'enfant - celle-ci entreprenait de se coiffer. Pas évident quand on sait qu'il n'y avait pas de glace, pas de miroir dans la pièce... le Conseil lui avait interdit tout objet tranchant, pour qu'elle ne soit pas tentée de mettre fin à ses jours.

Aucun risque. Le jour où elle se suiciderait, elle serait autrement plus pomponnée que ça ! Elle avait vraiment une tête de zombie.

- Aaahhh, merci Sakura, je n'en _pouvais_ plus, lâcha la jeune fille en posant sa brosse et en s'adossant au mur.

- Ça doit être lourd, j'imagine, murmura la medic-nin en observant le ventre de son amie - sa nuisette ne cachait plus grand-chose.

- Tu n'as pas idée, soupira Tenten. Il me tire vers le bas mais...

Elle tapota son gros ventre et eut un sourire tendre.

- ...je l'aime déjà.

- Est-ce que tu as réfléchi aux prénoms ? suggéra la jeune fille. Il serait temps, non ?

Les yeux de la maîtresse des armes se mirent à briller.

- J'ai plein d'idées, mais je préfère les garder pour la naissance. Je pourrais choisir avec...

Soudainement, elle blêmit. Elle venait de se rendre compte de sa gaffe.

- ...avec Gai-sensei, se rattrapa-t-elle. C'est le parrain, après tout.

Elle eut droit à un regard soupçonneux de la part de Sakura, alors elle se tut.

Sans insister, cette dernière reprit la brosse et, avec soin, presque avec amour, elle peigna cette longue chevelure brune qui en avait bien besoin.

Pour finir, Tenten noua ses cheveux « à la manière de son pays », comme elle disait : il lui fallait deux tresses, chignons, mèches... distinctes, pour marquer le fait qu'elle n'était pas célibataire, ou en tout cas pas libre. Elle choisit une coiffure assez traditionnelle, féminine : ses deux chignons habituels, d'où pendaient deux tresses, qu'elle avait agrémentées de perles, rubans, breloques scintillantes.

Le processus de création avait duré de longues minutes, sous les yeux d'une Sakura ébahie qui ne pouvait tenir le rythme – elle-même n'avait jamais eu besoin d'élaborer des coiffures aussi compliquées. Mais Tenten désirait éblouir son auditoire pour – qui sait ? - aboutir à un mieux.

Enfin, elle portait une robe écarlate, robe typique de son pays : un « qipao », qu'elle avait demandé à Sakura d'aller récupérer chez elle. Dessus étaient brodés des motifs de saules et de lunes dorés.

La robe en elle-même était jolie, toutefois assez étrange dans sa coupe ; le col, un peu montant, serré, couvrait la gorge. La poitrine était moulée par le tissu. Les manches étaient longues - heureusement, on était en plein mois de novembre. La jupe, quant à elle, si elle était moins protectrice, ne cachait rien des longues jambes fines de Tenten... il y avait d'immenses fentes, partant de la cheville pour arriver presque en haut de la cuisse.

Quand aux chaussures, Tenten n'avait pas réussi à se procurer les petits chaussons que l'on portait avec ce genre de tenue. Dommage. La robe avait déjà été dure à trouver sur Konoha, alors... elle mit donc des ballerines noires.

Lorsqu'elle Tenten eut fini de se parer, de maquiller ses yeux et ses sourcils de noir et ses lèvres d'un rouge puissant, elle lui demanda de se lever pour qu'elle puisse la regarder, l'admirer. Et là...

- Ah... ah... bafouilla-t-elle. Tu es superbe.

Tenten inclina la tête, pour la remercier. Sous le choc, Sakura comprit qu'elle prenait déjà l'apparence - le rôle - du personnage qu'elle jouait... qu'elle incarnait.

* * *

Et lorsque, escortée par de nombreux ninjas prêts à toutes les éventualités, elle passa devant ses camarades, aucun ne la reconnut.

Tenten était redevenue la princesse qu'elle avait cessé d'être quelques années auparavant, et c'était en tant que telle qu'elle se présentait à son jugement, aidée par Kalamata qui lui offrait tout son charisme et sa beauté naturelle. De fait, la peau de Tenten semblait plus fraîche, ses yeux plus brillants et son attitude plus calme, et pourtant déterminée.

* * *

**Encore un p'tit mot :** Si vous cherchez la signification de Meizhou, c'est une ville chinoise et je crois que cela à un rapport avec les fleurs de prunier. D'ailleurs, anecdote sympa : j'ai choisi ce nom justement parce que, dans le databook, Kishimoto dit que Tenten déteste l'umeboshi (qui sont des sortes de prunes salées, si je ne m'abuse).

Sachez que l'univers où est née Tenten ne sera pas entièrement chinois. Tout comme Konoha n'est pas typiquement japonais.

L'histoire de la coiffure de Tenten... bon, elle non plus n'est pas typiquement chinoise, vous vous en doutiez. Je me suis inspirée de deux choses ici : ce fanart (galerie de SweetJanie, « Tenten's Hairstyles ») en premier (troisième vignette à gauche en partant du haut) et le fait que, chez les Russes (je ne sais pas si ça se fait encore de nos jours, par contre), les femmes célibataires portent la tresse unique et les femmes mariées deux.


	9. L'exil, à nouveau

**Titre :** L'exil, à nouveau (chapitre 9)

**Persos principaux :** Tenten, Lee, Neji, Gai.

**Rating :** M à cause d'un lemon (ou plusieurs...) et de scènes de violence.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, excepté Kalamata, Mei Ting, le prêtre et les gens de la famille/ville d'origine de Tenten.

**Playlist :** Rien en particulier ici.

**P'tit mot de l'auteur :** Non, pas de papa ici. C'est si important que ça ? Rapprochez ce petit message de l'actualité française, avec notre chèèère m'dame Dati... bon, par contre, de GROS indices (pas aussi gros que mon postérieur, mais bon) !

* * *

Tenten passa devant eux, si belle, si étrange dans son attitude, dans son allure de princesse ; tout le monde s'interrogea. Quelle était cette transformation soudaine ? Le passé de la jeune fille était-il si différent de sa vie actuelle ?

Kiba se rendit soudain compte de la forme de son ventre, sous la robe soyeuse. Elle était enceinte. Elle était enceinte et il n'en savait rien. Lui qui lui avait pourtant fait la cour à une autre époque !...

Lors de la réunion du Conseil, quelques mois auparavant, Sakura et Lee avaient vivement exhortés tous les Genins de leur génération à venir encourager Tenten. Sans préciser le motif, chose qui avait paru fort étrange à l'Inuzuka sur le coup - d'autant plus qu'Akamaru semblait flairer quelque chose de bizarre. Mais, se doutant que quelque sombre menace planait au-dessus de Tenten, il était venu et les autres aussi. Sans chercher à comprendre.

De là à apprendre qu'elle portait un enfant... à seize ans seulement...

- Heu... elle... tenta-t-il lorsqu'elle fut passée, mais il fut coupé dans son élan, sèchement :

- En effet, dit Neji.

Et il n'ajouta rien de plus. Kiba, comme tout le monde, avait une question en tête : qui était le bienheureux papa ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi n'était-il pas aux côtés de sa chère et tendre en cette période troublée ? Il jeta un coup d'oeil alentour. Gai-sensei ? Il rejetta immédiatement l'idée, cette pensée sacrilège. Gai-sensei était comme un père pour elle, son sensei, son mentor. Non, c'était comme si lui se mettait en tête de séduire Kurenai-sensei enceinte de l'enfant de feu Asuma !

Lee ? A voir son visage renfrogné, c'était probable... non, se reprit-il en secouant la tête. De même, le jeune garçon était un frère pour elle. Il la protégeait toujours de tous les dangers et n'hésitait pas à risquer sa vie pour elle. Toutefois, il n'y avait un pas à franchir entre protéger et mettre enceinte... non, décidément, c'était très peu probable. Enfin, aussi probable que Gai en rose bonbon, Sakura avec des cheveux verts et Hinata en pouffiasse réunis !

Neji ? Mais oui, bien sûr ! A part lui, qui était proche de Tenten ? Cette dernière étant plutôt solitaire, elle se liait peu d'amitié avec les autres Genins. Il était strictement impossible qu'elle se fusse liée d'amour - ne serait-ce que pour une relation purement épisodique - avec quelqu'un d'étranger à son équipe ou, à la rigueur, à son cercle d'amis. Et Neji, de son côté, affichait un air étrangement détaché...

Restaient des interrogations essentielles aux yeux de Kiba ; si Neji était le père, que faisait-il ? Pourquoi ne pas accompagner Tenten dans cette nouvelle épreuve ?

C'est alors qu'il saisit toute l'ampleur du drame : personne _ne savait_.

Ou peut-être que personne _ne voulait_ savoir ? Neji avait-il caché délibérément cette information ? De même que Tenten ? Ou seulement l'un des deux protagonistes ?

Comment savoir ? Kiba n'était pas inclu dans le cercle proche de la kunoichi, et de ce fait, il risquait d'avoir l'air inopportun de poser des questions.

Sûr de sa théorie, néanmoins, il choisit d'attaquer de front.

* * *

La jeune princesse pénétra dans la salle du Conseil. Sa longue robe écarlate faisait _flop, flop_ contre ses jambes. Ses ornements, ses petites fantaisies brillaient dans ses cheveux.

Hiashi s'arrêta un instant de respirer, le souffle coupé. Kami-sama ! Si Neji y avait succombé, il n'avait aucun droit de le punir. On ne résiste pas à une telle beauté...

Hatsumoto se contenta de hocher la tête, légèrement, en signe d'approbation, discrète mais satisfaite. Tenten avait su tirer parti de ses qualités et s'attirer l'admiration de plusieurs personnes. Tsume, la mère de Kiba, semblait particulièrement impressionnée et Choze en lâchait ses sushis. Les Anciens, quant à eux, bien que surpris, surent garder leur sang-froid et ne rien laisser transparaître.

Tenten fut fière de la réaction qu'elle suscitait, surtout chez Tsunade, son idole, la femme qu'elle aurait voulu devenir, imiter, être.

Parce qu'on lui avait enseigné que sa mère, la très aimée Da-Xia, était la plus merveilleuse, la plus forte, la plus splendide des femmes. Tsunade étant l'équivalent chez les ninjas, lorsqu'elle était arrivé à Konoha sans plus aucun souvenir de sa terre natale, inconsciemment, son esprit l'avait adoptée.

Par contre, même si on l'avait encouragé depuis sa petite enfance à égaler sa mère, jamais elle n'y était parvenu. Voilà pourquoi elle souffrait toujours d'un manque d'amour à son égard ; jamais elle n'était à la hauteur des attentes des autres.

* * *

- Neji ?

- Hmm ?

- C'est qui, le père du bébé de Tenten ? demanda négligeamment le maître chien.

Le Hyuga haussa un sourcil. La question de Kiba le gênait autant qu'elle l'irritait. On la lui avait posé plusieurs fois, et chacune de ces fois, cela s'était soldé par un drame sentimental.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant ?

Voilà. Exactement ce que l'Inuzuka attendait. Neji empruntait des chemins détournés et refusait de saisir la perche qui lui était tendue. Cela confirmait - malheureusement - ses opinions.

Espérons seulement qu'il n'ait pas fait cela en dépit du bon sens... pensa-t-il très fortement. Autrement dit, qu'il l'ait forcée, consciemment ou pas.

Dans ce cas-là, les sanctions seraient terribles, et Kiba se chargerait de les lui appliquer sans l'aide de personne. Si, de Lee, tiens. Il frappait fort et il avait des intérêts dans l'affaire. Après tout, c'était sa meilleure amie, et il se devait de protéger l'honneur de son équipe.

Kiba, toutefois, ne voulait pas commettre une erreur de jugement. Impulsif, oui, il l'était. Mais pas au point d'accuser quelqu'un d'une chose aussi grave sans preuves ou aveux.

Saisissant violemment Neji par le bras, il l'entraîna à l'écart des autres, dans un couloir annexe.

* * *

- Asseyez-vous, dame... euh...

- Princesse. Princesse Tenten, articula doucement la possédée. Deuxième du nom.

Tenten avait en effet été le nom d'une princesse de sang très connue dans la famille, et on avait voulu le lui donner pour qu'elle hérite de ses qualités.

- Eh bien euh... asseyez-vous, princesse.

Aérienne et légère, comme si elle flottait déjà dans les limbes d'un autre monde - un monde libéré des contraintes bassement matérielles - elle s'assit gracieusement au centre de la salle, sur la chaise qui lui était réservée.

Dépliant d'un geste ample ses manches, elle dévoila une main fine, et remit sa robe en place, prenant soin de lisser le tissu au passage.

Ses yeux cerclés de noir balayèrent la salle, et Tsunade comprit qu'elle n'était plus la même fille ; Tenten n'avait rien de la kunoichi qui, quelques temps auparavant, paniquait à l'idée d'un avortement. La princesse au corps mince et délié possédait une âme forte. Kalamata, le dixième démon, n'y était sans doute pas étranger. Décidément, elle était bien différente de l'image joyeuse et enjouée qu'elle montrait d'habitude.

Cependant, l'Hokage se demandait si tous les membres du Conseil présents dans la pièce étaient conscients du subtil changement opéré - qui n'avait rien à voir avec la tenue vestimentaire.

- Princesse... Tenten, bégaya le vieil Ancien. Nous avons pris une décision vous concernant...

- Il est bien entendu acquis que le clan Hyuga s'oppose formellement à ceci, soupira Hiashi d'un air qui en disait long.

S'opposait à quoi ? Et depuis quand cet homme méprisant, méprisable, prenait-il son parti ? C'était innimaginable. Il se préparait quelque chose de bizarre, c'était évident !

- De même que le clan Yamanaka, annonça Hatsumoto, fermement. Nous ne pouvons tolérer de telles pratiques.

Mais _quelles_ pratiques ils parlaient, bon sang ?

- Le clan Inuzuka soutient ces deux clans, continua Tsume, impassible.

- Le clan Akimichi est avec vous, princesse, acheva Choze en inclinant la tête dans la direction de Tenten. Nous avons aussi obtenu le concours des clans Haruno, Nara, Aburame...

- Le dernier des Uchiwa a également souhaité vous adresser toute sa sympathie pour vous et l'enfant à venir, souligna le doyen Hyuga avec une once de fierté.

Cela, elle le savait déjà. Sasuke avait changé. Il n'était plus cette force sans sentiments d'auparavant. Tuer son frère aîné l'avait transformé, et il était à présent doté d'un immense respect pour la vie.

- Allons, Hiashi-sama, s'efforça de le convaincre l'Ancien. Tu... ne peux pas...

- Fukuyo-san veut te dire que tu ne peux pas t'opposer aux lois de Konoha, comme jadis tu ne pus t'opposer au départ vers l'autre monde de ton frère Hizashi, trancha une autre Ancienne.

Tenten connaissait le fin mot de l'histoire, évidemment. Lorsque Naruto avait battu Neji lors de l'examen Chuunin, ce dernier était revenu transformé - de même que Sasuke, il était devenu plus humain. Il avait été difficile de lui tirer les vers du nez - même de la part de son sensei - mais il avait fini par tout raconter en détail. La jeune fille se souviendrait toujours du Hyuga si fier, ce jour-là. C'était la première fois qu'il pleurait devant sa team et ce devait être la dernière.

- Et si moi je m'y oppose ? suggéra Tsunade. Je suis l'Hokage de ce village !

- Excusez-moi, vénérables, auriez-vous _l'obligeance_ de me condamner promptement, qu'on en finisse ? lâcha sarcastiquement Tenten.

- Dame Likara souhaite que l'on vous tue, que l'on vous ouvre le ventre et que l'enfant soit placé en couveuse, répondit sans hésiter Hiashi.

Au moins, cela avait le mérite d'être clair. Les motivations de l'homme s'expliquaient également. Il continuait à croire savoir qui était le père de son enfant. Neji, en l'occurence. Evidemment, un Hyuga né à terme est bien plus précieux qu'un Hyuga maladif qui a de grandes chances de mourir...

- Mais dame Kokoyo est persuadée que votre fils serait de piètre valeur et préfère vous enterrer tout de suite.

« De piètre valeur ? » Son bébé était-il donc une simple marchandise dans les entrepôts de Konoha ? songea-t-elle avec colère. Inconsciemment, elle posa ses mains sur son ventre.

Il était impossible de rater ce geste et les yeux expérimentés de Hiashi Hyuga le cueillirent au vol. Son regard de neige s'assombrit, imperceptiblement.

- Votre Hokage protégera cette jeune fille jusqu'à la mort ! tonna celle-ci. J'en ai assez que les Anciens imposent leur dictature personnelle aux habitants de Konoha !

Jusque là paisibles d'apparence, immobiles, les Anciens se levèrent d'un même mouvement, suivis des Anciennes. Ils paraissaient terriblement puissants tous ensemble, comme un corps uni par tous ses membres.

Tenten se leva d'un bond, elle aussi ; un sentiment d'insécurité l'habitait.

- Rasseyez-vous ou je sévirai ! cria la blonde, prise de panique.

Tsume se dressa à son tour, consciente que la réaction des vénérables du village n'était pas normale - ou du moins, pas habituelle. Hatsumomo se joignit à elle.

La kunoichi comprit ce qu'il en retournait lorsqu'elle vit scintiller l'éclat d'argent de la lame d'un poignard dans la main de Kokoyo. Elle sursauta, n'osant y croire.

Le fil de la lame se posa tout près de sa gorge.

- Soumettez-vous ou mourrez, dit-elle doucement en glissant l'arme dans sa main tremblante. Suicidez-vous, peu m'importe la manière.

Si le bras de Tenten était incertain, la vieille femme se chargerait de « l'aider » à accomplir sa destinée. Un démon doublé d'un bâtard ne méritait pas de vivre.

Néanmois, la jeune fille ne réagit pas à la demande. Lorsque l'Ancienne lui passa l'arme qui aurait permis de mettre fin à ses jours, elle la laissa tomber au sol, sa petite main semblant trop faible pour la tenir.

Kokoyo se pencha pour la ramasser.

* * *

Neji soupira d'exaspération. Kiba le traînait derrière lui depuis tout à l'heure vers Dieu sait où et il n'appréciait guère. Sa patience légendaire avait des limites - atteintes et quelquefois dépassées par Lee, son imbécile de coéquipier - mais là, franchement, l'eau bouillait à gros bouillons.

- Où m'emmènes-tu ?

- Là ! Ne bouge plus, surtout ! s'exclama Kiba, tout excité de sa trouvaille.

Le jeune génie pensa que le coéquipier de sa cousine avait perdu la boule, mais non.

Ils se trouvaient dans les toilettes du palais.

- Kami-sama ! Kiba, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? bougonna t-il.

- On va faire simple : c'est toi qui a mis Tenten enceinte ?

La question avait le mérite d'être claire, nette, concise.

Cependant Neji n'eut pas la réaction escomptée par le maître chien : au lieu d'avouer ou même de protester vigoureusement, il croisa les bras, l'air mécontent.

- Et même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire ?

- AAAHHH ! Tu avoues ! gueula l'Inuzuka comme un malade - comme un Naruto.

Là, Neji eut carrément une moue de mépris. Il ne savait laquelle, de la version « Naruto » de Kiba ou de la normale, il préférait. Ce mec était vraiment frapadingue ! Comment lui prouver qu'il avait la conscience tranquille ? Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées contradictoires :

- Je me disais bien... Tenten a pris du poids aux bons endroits, ces derniers mois. Tu sais ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Inuzuka ! gronda-t-il, en le saisissant par le col.

Voir ainsi sali l'honneur de sa meilleure amie le mettait dans une rage sans nom. Il avait horreur de ça. _Sa_ Tenten était pure ! Il la souillait par ses arguments salaces.

Soudain, de violents éclats de voix leur parvinrent. Les bruits d'une dispute. Des meubles qu'on renversait. _Du verre qui se brisait..._

Leurs regards se croisèrent. L'heure n'était plus à la dispute.

Même si Neji prévoyait de régler son compte à Kiba un peu plus tard.

* * *

La mort lorgnait son joli cou gracile.

Kokoyo fit habilement glisser le poignard sur la peau fine, doucement, comme si elle craignait de l'entailler fortement. Le liquide de vie dégoulina, coulant sur sa gorge, dans son décolleté, disparaissant dans sa robe.

Sans une once de quoi que ce soit dans les prunelles, Tenten soutint son regard, froidement, aussi froidement qu'aurait pu le faire Neji. La mort ne lui faisait pas peur - _plus_ peur, depuis très longtemps - et elle ne voulait pas laisser à cette vieille bique le loisir de jouir de sa terreur. Sac à papier ! Elle mourrait digne et elle mourrait en princesse !

Dans la pièce, tout le monde était paralysé et personne n'osait réagir, sans doute par peur d'inciter l'Ancienne à enfoncer son arme plus profondément.

- Kokoyo-san, veuillez lâcher cette arme, je vous prie, inspira Tsunade un bon coup.

La vue du sang ne lui donnait que de mauvais souvenirs et elle pensait à ses responsabilités tellement pesantes d'Hokage, tellement qu'elle n'en avait pas voulu, au tout début. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un l'assume, cette place, tout de même ! Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle lança :

- Cette jeune fille n'a pas besoin de mourir, encore moins ici et maintenant.

- Lâchez ça ou nous aurons recours à la force ! menaça Tsume, en bonne meneuse.

Faisant signe d'imiter l'Inuzuka dans sa démarche d'intimidation, Choze saisit avec violence la table - lourde de plus d'une vingtaine de kilos - de la salle du Conseil et fit mine de l'envoyer sur les Anciens.

Effrayés, ceux-ci refluèrent, mais pas Kokoyo, qui eut un sourire - sans dents - ambigu.

- Pas besoin d'attendre un deuxième Kyubi pour comprendre, ricana la vieille femme.

- Kalamata.

- Pardon, jeune insolente ? s'écria t-elle en tirant sur l'une de ses mèches torsadée.

- Kalamata. C'est le nom de mon démon, rétorqua paisiblement Tenten. Nommez-le ainsi ou vous encourerrez sa colère.

- Kalamata ou pas, ma décision est prise, petite sotte. Tu aurais mieux fait de rester dans ta campagne natale.

Sans plus de discussion, elle lui planta le poignard dans la poitrine. Tenten se débattit quelques brefs instants, hoqueta et finit par réussir à s'éloigner de cette folle, avec l'énergie du désespoir. Heureusement pour elle, la blessure était plus que superficielle - c'était à croire que Kokoyo n'avait plus aucune force du fait de son grand âge.

Hors de lui, Choze Akimichi envoya pour de bon la table.

Qui aurait cru que cette salle de Conseil, occupée par d'éminents, de sages conseillers, les plus sages d'entre tous, serait le théâtre d'une sanglante bataille entre les deux générations ?

* * *

Kokoyo n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Tenten était encore haletante mais la plaie cicatrisait déjà, grâce à l'action de Kalamata. Le pouvoir émanait d'elle et l'Ancienne le vit. Sa rage décupla et elle voulut se jeter à nouveau sur elle.

Une surprise de mauvaise augure l'attendait.

Hiashi Hyuga dévia le coup porté, violemment, et poussa l'hystérique sur le côté. Il se plaça ensuite devant une Tenten absolument ébahie, bien décidé à la protéger de tout danger - elle ou le bébé ?

- Tenten-san, allez-vous en ! Quittez cette pièce, quittez Konoha ! Vous n'êtes plus en sécurité ici.

Tiens, depuis quand lui donnait-il du « san » ? Encore une anomalie toute nouvelle à laquelle il allait falloir s'habituer...

- Si tu pars, répugnante créature, j'enverrai tous les bataillons de Konoha sur toi ! hurla Kokoyo, le visage déformé par la colère.

- Les Hyuga couvriront votre fuite ! annonça bien haut le chef de clan, comme pour mettre au défi toute la clique des Anciens. Nous nous battrons contre les Anbus si il le faut !

Tenten aurait bien voulu : mais par où sortir ? Kokoyo bloquait l'accès à la porte. Les Anciens les encerclaient dans une sorte d'anneau qui se resserrait au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Encore quelques secondes et ils se jetteraient sur eux, toutes griffes dehors... mon Dieu, quelle ironie. Et dire qu'elle était censée être l'agresseur...

C'est alors qu'il se passa une chose, que la kunoichi ne put jamais oublier. Une sorte de miracle, miracle ayant pour nom Hiashi Hyuga.

Hiashi, utilisant du Kaiten pour se débarrasser de ses adversaires, se rapprocha de la fenêtre, incluant Tenten dans son tourbillon et, ainsi, la défendant également. Au début, elle n'y cru pas : il ne voulait quand même pas qu'elle...

- Sautez, Tenten !

Tiens, disparition du _san_.

Voyant son manque de réaction, le Hyuga la saisit et, d'une forte poussée, la jeta contre la vitre.

Longtemps après, Tenten se demanderait toujours si il avait eu l'intention de la tuer.

* * *

- Oh, bon sang ! cria Naruto en pointant du doigt la fenêtre du couloir, abasourdi.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Gai, les nerfs en pelote.

Cette histoire lui mettait le coeur à vif. Lui aussi était concerné, et la tristesse, le remords le rongeaient de l'intérieur. Sa vie, à lui aussi, avait connu une histoire similaire et la revivre à travers son élève le faisait mourir de douleur.

- Là ! Dehors ! Tenten !

Il semblait ne pas trouver ses mots. L'air lui manquait, il paraissait suffoqué, indigné.

On commença alors à s'inquiéter. _Dehors ?_ Il n'y avait aucun accès à _dehors_ à partir de la salle du Conseil, comment ?...

- Eh ? Elle n'est pas censée être à l'intérieur ? s'étonna le sensei le plus loufoque de Konoha en s'approchant à son tour.

Lorsqu'il entr'aperçut la scène, il pâlit brusquement.

Sans prévenir, il défonça la vitre du poing et sauta, à son tour, avant même qui quiconque ait eu le temps de réagir.

* * *

Tenten flottait. Tout en elle n'était à présent que légèreté. Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise lorsque les parures de ses cheveux se détachèrent et tombèrent à ses côtés, brillantes, légères.

- _Na... nani ?_ bredouilla-t-elle.

Les hurlement de Kokoyo lui parvenaient, étrangements déformés... elle voyait le visage de Hiashi... inconsciemment, elle éleva les bras, comme si elle croyait que son père allait la rattraper, comme si souvent quand elle était petite fille, à faire des cabrioles idiotes...

- _Père... où êtes-vous ?_

Elle avait... du mal à penser. Tout était ralenti, saccadé, et pourtant tellement doux qu'elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

Allait-elle mourir ? Kalamata lui avait dit que les filles-maudites savaient généralement le jour de leur mort à l'avance - encore un « don » du démon. Elle, ne l'avait pas appris. Etait-ce un hasard ?

Son corps se cambra. Elle avait mal... aux bras. En voulant épargner son visage, les bouts de verre tranchants s'étaient plantés dedans, déchirant le tissu de sa robe. Foutue, sa robe... sa robe qui ressemblait tellement à celle de sa mère...

- _Mère... s'il vous plaît..._

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait ? Et est-ce qu'elle avait encore le temps de penser ?

Son temps était compté. Elle tombait, tombait, vite, vite... le sol se rapprochait à une vitesse effrayante... étrangement, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Elle ferma les yeux, prête à une autre vie.

- _Tenten, t'es vraiment conne. Tu connaîtras jamais la joie d'être mère alors que t'as tout fait pour. C'est vraiment nul._

Soudain, un brusque balancement lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

* * *

Gai-sensei l'avait rattrapée.

Agenouillé, sa jeune élève prostrée contre lui, il resta un moment dans cette position, puis il leva la tête et jeta un coup d'oeil au dessus de lui, dans la salle du Conseil. Kokoyo ne trouvait plus de mots assez insultants pour exprimer sa fureur et Hiashi semblait - ô combien - soulagé. Gai comprit alors qu'il était derrière sa chute.

Cependant, son visage reflétait son soulagement.

Les hurlements de la vieille Ancienne le tirèrent de ses songes éveillés :

- A la garde ! Fidèles Anbus, ramenez-la moi ! Tuez-la ! Détruisez-la elle et l'enfant qu'elle porte ! Que son ventre soit percé de mille kunais et sa chair abandonnée aux vautours !

Pourquoi tant de haine ? Pas le temps de s'interroger, pensa Gai en assurant sa prise sur Tenten. Tant que Kokoyo ne serait pas calmée, on serait sur leurs traces. L'Ancienne représentait la majorité des habitants de Konoha, et les plus radicalistes n'hésiteraient pas à faire du mal à la jeune fille. Et ça, c'était hors de question.

Kokoyo était une folle dangereuse. Même Tsunade n'avait aucun pouvoir contre elle et la plupart des Anciens la soutenaient.

C'est pourquoi la fuite était la plus salutaire. Pour le moment du moins.

- Gai... sensei ?

Baissant les yeux vers Tenten, il s'aperçut que cette dernière était tout à fait éveillée. Légèrement blessée - principalement aux bras, qui avaient tout pris lors de sa chute - mais parfaitement consciente de ce qui se passait. Il assura sa prise - enceinte de cinq mois, la jeune fille ne serait sans doute pas capable de tenir de longues distances.

- Tu n'as rien ? demanda-t-il dans un froncement de sourcils.

Il n'aimait pas l'idée que sa protégée s'expose ainsi dans son état. Sa propre mère était morte à seize ans en lui donnant le jour, et il s'en était toujours voulu. A présent, il redoutait que la vie ne joue le même sort à Tenten.

Au tout début de sa grossesse, il avait tenté de l'attaquer. Ce n'était pas une volonté de faire souffrir son élève, mais davantage de la débarrasser d'une présence qui, à un moment ou à un autre, aurait raison d'elle - dans ses pires cauchemars, elle succombait lors de l'accouchement, après les avoir tous maudit.

- Je... non, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers son ventre gonflé.

Elle se sermonna intérieurement d'avoir été aussi imprudente. Elle finirait par déclencher l'accouchement avec toutes ses bêtises. Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais si son enfant venait à mourir. Il était à présent son seul espoir, sa raison de vivre !

Chaque jour, elle priait pour que son premier enfant - celui qui avait péri dans sa matrice quelques temps auparavant - vengeur, ne tente pas de s'interposer entre elle et le futur nouveau-né. C'était l'une de ses principales craintes - les superstitions étaient tenaces dans son pays.

* * *

- On part, Tenten, annonça Gai en souriant.

C'était un sourire faux, plein d'amertume, et pourtant il était sincère, au fond de lui-même. C'était sa petite Tenten qu'il devait protéger, l'un de ses enfants blessé et vulnérable. Il l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était. La relation entre un sensei et son élève était plus forte que n'importe laquelle.

Ils étaient peut-être ninjas, mais ils allaient y rester si ils ne faisaient rien.

- Posez-moi par terre, Gai-sensei. Je vais bien.

Il lui lança un regard d'avertissement ; elle risquait de ne pas réussir à couvrir les kilomètres qu'ils allaient avaler. Toutefois elle se redressait déjà, sans effort apparent. Juste - à peine - un léger vacillement.

- Je vais bien, répéta-t-elle, comme pour s'en convaincre elle-même.

Excepté le poids de son ventre, elle était effectivement en pleine forme.

- Gai-sensei ? se risqua-t-elle à demander.

- Attention !

Il eut juste le temps de la pousser de côté pour lui éviter d'être embrochée par la nuée de kunais envoyée par Kokoyo. Elle ne renonçait pas facilement ! songea le sensei le plus excentrique de Konoha tout en se plaçant d'avance devant Tenten.

Cette femme offrait l'image même de la haine. Plus jeune, ses propres enfants avaient été tués devant ses yeux par un Kyubi déchaîné, et elle en avait gardé un rage féroce pour tous les démons, et davantage encore pour leurs jinchurikis, qu'elle considérait comme des hôtes « consentants », ce qui était entièrement faux bien entendu.

- Je te préviens, sale démon, grommela-t-elle à l'attention de la jeune fille, que tu quittes Konoha ou pas, je te poursuivrai et je te découperai en lanières.

Sans répondre, Tenten se plaça en position de défense. Elle n'avait aucune arme sur elle - foutus paramètres de sécurité ! - et elle n'avait guère envie d'être transpercée une énième fois. Kalamata elle-même avait ses limites... et si, justement...

- Répond, sale renard !

- Le renard te salue bien, chienne, répondit calmement Kalamata.

Tout d'un coup, sans prévenir, Tenten bondit librement entre deux arbres et s'élança dans les airs, survolant le village, à une vitesse foudroyante.

Surpris, Gai-sensei la vit décoller mais n'eut guère le temps de se lancer assez vite à sa poursuite. Elle était loin devant et on ne voyait d'elle qu'une ombre mouvante.

Kokoyo non plus ne renonça pas ; suivie de plusieurs dizaines d'Anbus, elle commençait la poursuite quand une voix claire s'imposa :

- Stop.

Deux douzaines de Hyuga leurs barraient le chemin. Suivis bientôt d'un rang entier d'Inuzuka, de Yamanaka et d'Akimichi. Quelques autres clans vinrent bientôt se joindre à eux.

On était en pleine guerre civile !

* * *

**Encore un p'tit mot :** Bon, qu'en pensez-vous ?


	10. Courir toujours plus loin

**Titre :** Courir toujours plus loin (chapitre 10)

**Persos principaux :** Tenten, Lee, Neji, Gai.

**Rating :** M à cause d'un lemon (ou plusieurs...) et de scènes de violence.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, excepté Kalamata, Mei Ting, le prêtre et les gens de la famille/ville d'origine de Tenten.

**Playlist :** Rien en particulier ici.

**P'tit mot de l'auteur : **Bouh, ce chapitre, c'est rapidité express ! Vraiment, j'en reviens pas. Bon, il est légèrement moins long, mais je voulais arrêter là. En plus, vous vous rendez compte qu'on en est déjà au DIXIEME ?

* * *

Depuis combien de Tenten bondissait-elle d'arbre en arbre, sans se soucier de savoir si Gai-sensei, oui ou non, la suivait ? Elle l'ignorait. Le stress lui dévorait les entrailles, et le bébé, ce bébé si aimé et si désiré, elle avait une peur bleue qu'il lui glisse entre les doigts malgré toutes ses précautions à son égard.

Sans savoir où elle dirigeait ses pas, elle courait. La plus grande interrogation n'était pas _où, comment, pourquoi_ ; c'était davantage _vite_. Ça ne l'amusait pas de mettre ainsi sa santé et celle de l'enfant à naître en jeu, mais enfin, elle n'avait guère le choix.

Elle dut s'arrêter au terme du cinquième kilomètre ; ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus. Haletante, elle s'adossa à l'arbre sur lequel elle était perchée et attendit, attendit, avec une anxiété croissante, de voir surgir à l'horizon des têtes connues.

Amis ou ennemis ? Lee, Neji, Gai-sensei, Sakura... ou Kokoyo, les Anbus ?

* * *

Au moins, elle avait fui la bataille, songea Gai en observant les ressortissants des différents camps se jeter les uns sur les autres comme des chiffonniers. Pourquoi, telle n'était pas la question. Elle serait plus en sécurité loin de Konoha qu'ici.

A condition qu'elle porte l'enfant à terme...

Kokoyo fut la première à entamer les hostilités ; sortant un poignard, elle se jeta sur Hana Inuzuka, jeune héritière du clan, dans l'intention manifeste de lui percer le coeur. Sa mère, Tsume, riposta immédiatement et ce fut là le signal déclencheur ; tout le monde se jeta sur tout le monde. Hyuga Hiashi combattait aux côtés de Yamanaka Inoichi, Aburame Shino avec Hana, et ainsi de suite.

Une grande solidarité inter-clans était née.

L'initiative avait beau être plutôt positive du côté des grands clans de Konoha, Gai n'en resta pas moins un peu écoeuré. Il suffisait d'une petite querelle interne pour que l'on se bagarre tous, les uns contre les autres !

- Gai-sensei ! Où est Tenten ?

Neji avait visiblement réussi à s'extirper de la mêlée, où il était - dès le départ et jusqu'au cou, en raison de son appartenance et de son implication dans l'affaire - en train de bloquer quelques tenketsus. Il paraissait très inquiet et, pour une fois, ne cherchait pas à le cacher.

- Elle est partie dans la forêt. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle allait bien quand je l'ai quittée, essaya de le réconforter son sensei.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas ! Mais elle est enceinte ! rétorqua-t-il violemment, mettant ainsi un terme à la conversation.

Il détestait que l'on le surprenne en plein aveu de faiblesse. Il haïssait les sentiments... ou du moins, ce qu'ils laissaient entendre.

Toutefois, tous deux savaient une chose ; à la vitesse à laquelle Tenten avait décollé, il leur serait presque impossible de la rattraper. Kalamata avait sans doute dû user d'un peu de sa magie... il fallait essayer tout de même !

- Allons-y ! s'exclama le jeune homme, à bout de nerfs. Je n'ai pas envie de la retrouver morte ou pis, en train d'accoucher !

Ce qu'il disait avait une part de vérité, réfléchit Gai en fronçant les sourcils. Sakura leur avait expliqué, quelques mois auparavant, qu'en raison de ses antécédents médicaux et de son passé trouble - on ne savait rien d'elle, tant sur le psychique que sur le physique - elle avait de fortes « chances » d'accoucher prématurément.

A cinq mois d'une grossesse pareille, ce serait un véritable désastre.

- Elle ne survivra pas si il meurt, annonça Lee qui les avait rejoint.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de demander qui était « il ». Le petit bébé, qui était dans leurs coeurs depuis le début, et qui n'avait pas encore de nom - ni de papa.

Une voix terrible, grotesque, fulminante les tira de leurs pensées :

- Je la rattraperai avant vous ! Je la tuerai, je la brûlerai, elle et sa saleté de démon ! KALAMATA ! Kyubi a peut-être eu ma fille, mon fils et mes petits-enfants, mais toi, tu ne m'auras pas ! Tu m'entends ! TU CREVERAS !

* * *

La douleur lui donnait la nausée.

Tenten se plia légèrement en deux, puis finalement, tomba à genoux. L'effort avait été trop intense, l'activité trop longue, elle avait le coeur en feu. Ses poumons n'arrivaient plus à aspirer l'oxygène...

Petit à petit, elle se calma. Gai-sensei faisait peut-être des discours idiots sur « la Fougue de la Jeunesse », mais il lui avait appris beaucoup de choses utiles aussi.

Premièrement : ne jamais baisser les bras. Tenten n'avait pas une arme sur elle, pas de quoi se défendre, cependant elle avait le deuxièmement : son Taijutsu, enseigné directement par son professeur. Même si son niveau avait toujours été plus faible, globalement, que celui de ses camarades, elle demeurait une experte qui n'hésitait pas à mettre au tapis tous les garçons - et les filles aussi, pourquoi les épargner ? - de sa promotion - et même des autres, plus expérimentées.

Et, troisièmement : l'art de la méditation.

Ça paraissait tout bête dit comme ça, et en plus, qui plus que Gai-sensei était sans arrêt en mouvement, agité et turbulent ? Le revers de la médaille, eh bien c'était ça. Il avait appris à ses élèves à bien contrôler leur respiration, s'immobiliser parfaitement pour se fondre dans le paysage, entendre le coeur de l'autre, près de soi, battre comme si c'était le sien.

Etonnamment, Tenten s'était révélée la plus douée pour cet exercice. Même Neji, le si grand prodige au calme déconcertant, s'était énervé devant ce qu'on lui demandait de faire – et pourtant, il disait que c'était sa marotte... quant à Lee, n'en parlons pas ! Il ne cessait de bouger ou de se gratter ; le manque d'action le démangeait et pourtant, il avait dû faire comme tout le monde.

Première étape : se placer à un endroit de préférence tranquille, sur un support stable. Parfait. La forêt alentour était déserte, seul le vent d'hiver chantait dans les feuilles. Il faisait un peu froid, mais tant pis. Cela rafraîchirait ses joues.

Ensuite, respirer à fond, sans chercher à ordonner ses pensées. Inspiration... expiration... inspiration... expiration... Tenten commençait à ressentir les bienfaits de cette solution. Inspiration... expiration... elle pouvait se relever. A condition de ne pas forcer, elle pourrait tenir quelques kilomètres. Et après ?...

Après ? Elle serait seule au monde, c'était indéniable.

* * *

- Tenten ! Ne reste pas là !

- Sakura ! Que fais-tu ici ?

Elle risquait gros à être vue en sa compagnie. On pourrait l'accuser de désertion !

- Je t'ai suivie, figure-toi, parce je suis ton médecin ! rétorqua la medic-nin. Grouille ! Tu es poursuivie ! s'exclama-t-elle en la tirant par le bras.

- Par qui ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Il y a deux groupes indépendants. Les Anbus veulent te ramener de force, mais les Hyuga s'y opposent. J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive malheur. Allez, viens ! Par où tu vas ?

La jeune fille réfléchit. Si elle partait vers l'ouest, elle se retrouverait sur la côté, en direction des îles de l'Eau - c'était un coin qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout. Vers le nord, elle tomberait sur le Son, et avec ce qu'elle savait des ninjas de là-bas, c'était hors de question. Vers le sud ? Ce serait idiot, elle irait au pays du Thé, un grand allié de Konoha... restait l'est... le pays de la Rivière, suivi immédiatement après de celui du Sable, grand ami également... que faire ? Gaara était un jinchuriki, ne pourrait-il pas faire quelque chose ?

Vers l'est se trouvait aussi le pays de la Terre... son pays natal... y retourner ?...

- On prend l'est, répondit t-elle sans hésiter. Viens.

Les deux filles se retournèrent, prêtes à s'élancer souplement, quand une main ferme se posa sur l'épaule de Tenten.

Cette dernière, frôlant la crise cardiaque, poussa un cri et assena un violent coup de coude à son adversaire, sans se retourner pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Mais « l'ennemi » esquiva facilement et s'exclama, stupéfait :

- Tenten ! C'est moi !

Cette voix, elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille autres. Lee !

- Me fais plus _cette peur_ ! s'exclama-t-elle, choquée. Je suis sûre qu'_il_ l'a senti ! fit-elle en désignant du doigt son propre ventre.

- On discutera plus tard ! rétorqua-t-il en la prenant par la main.

Il leva les yeux de la « précieuse fleur » de leur équipe et rencontra ceux d'une autre fleur, aux pétales délicats, avec un coeur d'émeraude. Toute sa tension, alors, disparut d'un coup. Les deux femmes de sa vie étaient là, et elles allaient bien. Sakura lui rendit son sourire - un sourire éclatant, plein de grâce.

- Ne restons pas là, indiqua gravement le Fauve de Jade. Gai-sensei et Neji nous rejoindrons.

Il exerça une petite pression sur le bras de Tenten et cette dernière laissa, à son tour, s'échapper un faible sourire. Faible, mais content tout de même de ne pas rester seule sur un chemin bordé de douleur.

- Ça ira ? demanda-t-il.

Elle se contenta d'opiner simplement de la tête, et ils reprirent la route. Un peu moins de terreur au ventre, maintenant qu'ils étaient trois - qu'ils étaient unis.

- Gai-sensei ? dit Lee dans son émetteur-récepteur. J'ai trouvé Tenten. Elle va bien. Prévenez Neji, je suis hors de portée. Terminé.

- Oh, attends un peu, jeune avorton. Je n'en ai pas terminé avec elle !

* * *

Evidemment, vous avez deviné, vous. Qui était-ce ?

Kokoyo - dame Haine, Mocheté Suprême ou tout ce que vous voulez - se trouvait juste derrière eux, à quelques mètres, sur un arbre proche. La fureur déformait son visage de sorcière, ridé par les ans et les soucis. Elle était déjà loin d'être une beauté étant jeune, mais là... néanmoins, c'était plutôt le katana aiguisé qu'elle tenait bien en main qui faisait craindre à tous le pire.

Surtout pour une certaine fille, porteuse de Kalamata.

- La poursuite ne m'amuse plus, grommela la vieille femme en triturant son arme. Alors soit tu te rends, soit je me charge de te trancher la tête. A toi de voir !

- Pas question ! rétorqua Lee en se plaçant devant son amie, décidé à la protéger de tout son corps. Elle ne se battra pas contre vous !

- Qui parle de se battre ? ricana-t-elle. Un abandon pur et simple me va très bien.

- Lee.

Tenten posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, une expression étrange sur le visage. Quand il la vit, il comprit immédiatement. Et non, il ne pouvait l'accepter.

- Non, Tenten.

- Si, il le faut. Prête-moi une arme.

- Non.

- N'importe quoi ! Un nodachi, un tessen, un katana, un...

- Non ! Tu n'iras pas te battre dans cet état ! rétorqua-t-il sévèrement.

Sakura soupira. Les hommes ! Tant pis pour la remontrance bien corsée - pas plus corsée que son café, elle l'espérait - qui allait suivre, elle ferait ce que son coeur lui dicterait. Une petite arme...

- Tiens, Tenten, dit-elle en sortant de sous ses vêtements une paire de nunchakus.

Elle savait depuis longtemps que Gai-sensei, expert en Taijutsu, avait enseigné à ses élèves la maîtrise particulière de cette arme - plus qu'aucune autre. Elle ne possédait pas l'arsenal d'armes que Tenten avait l'habitude de porter toujours sur elle pour tirer en rafale sur ses ennemis, mais enfin, c'était mieux que rien.

Tenten lui offrit un sourire rayonnant.

- Merci, Saku !

- Eh, attends, la retint-elle par le bras. Tu n'as l'autorisation de t'en servir que si elle t'attaque. On s'en occupe !

C'était l'occasion pour Lee et Sakura d'éprouver ensemble leur amour l'un pour l'autre... et leur force commune.

- Lee ! Formation deux !

La formation deux était une véritable boule d'énergie. Elle consistait, pour Lee, à sauter en l'air, bientôt suivi de Sakura qui se mettait à sa hauteur. Puis, il l'enveloppait dans ses bandages et repartait, tête en bas, comme pour un meurtrier atterrissage.

Là, il la lâchait, près du sol - et le plus près possible de l'adversaire - et elle arrivait sur les mains, ou plutôt sur les poings, défonçant le sol avec toute leur violence combinée.

Une fois de plus, cela ne rata pas : Kokoyo fut brutalement projetée en arrière, sur le dos, frottant rudemment la terre dure. Tenten, du haut de son perchoir, applaudit. Elle savait que Lee s'entraînait - régulièrement - avec Sakura ces derniers temps, et un résultat pareil...! Ahurissant.

- On l'a eu ? s'interrogea la jeune medic-nin, relevée par son ami.

En effet, la plus grande difficulté avec cette technique était l'atterrissage. Il fallait réussir à se protéger convenablement de l'onde de choc, et cela demandait un entraînement constant. Visiblement, Sakura ne l'avait pas entièrement assimilé.

- Non ! Elle se relève ! constata une voix bien connue.

Tenten releva la tête : _Naruto !_ Impossible, que faisait-il ici ?

- Alors, on se bagarre sans moi ? Pas sympa, les amis ! s'écria-t-il en se plaçant en douceur à côté de la jeune fille.

Un bref instant, il posa son regard sur elle, un regard clair, bleuté, empli d'une inquiétude si sincère qu'elle se sentit toute retournée. Naruto avait la force et la beauté qui caractérisaient les hommes forts.

- Naruto, emmène Tenten dans un endroit sûr ! cria le Fauve de Jade tout en repoussant un coup de katana à deux mains.

- Beuh, d'accord, marmonna-t-il.

Il semblait déçu de ne pas être du combat.

- T'es prête, Tenten ?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui fit la pose Nice Guy. Naruto en demeura stupéfait quelques secondes, avant d'éclater de rire et de lui rendre la pareille.

* * *

- Donc, je disais : y'a aussi Kiba qui t'a suivie, il ne doit pas être loin. Et Hinata. Et Ino. Et...

- Et plein de monde, le coupa-t-elle tout en continuant à courir.

Leur course durait depuis un long moment. Combien de temps ? Ni Tenten, ni Naruto n'auraient su le dire. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était que la vieille - et, accessoirement, un groupe d'Anbus dont ils n'avaient pas encore vu la couleur - était toujours sur leurs traces.

Lee et Sakura commençaient à s'essouffler, quoi de plus normal. Tenten aussi. Pas Naruto, quant à lui. Et les renforts n'arrivaient pas... c'était très préoccupant. A présent, tout le monde était hors de portée - Neji, Gai-sensei, Ino, et compagnie. L'est, privilégié par la future mère au début, semblait lointain et elle ne savait même pas où ils se dirigeaient.

- Fais gaffe ! s'écria le jinchuriki en la prenant dans ses bras pour lui faire éviter la trajectoire d'armes bien affutées.

Les Anbus les avaient rejoint.

* * *

D'un rapide coup d'oeil, Lee jugea de la situation.

Critique.

Sakura était mal en point, face à une Kokoyo déchaînée par la fureur ; lui-même n'était guère reluisant. Naruto, seul, ne pourrait faire face à la horde d'Anbus qui allaient se faire un plaisir de le démolir... eh merde !

Que faire ? Aider Sakura, ou Naruto ? L'une ou l'autre mourrait dans cette bataille si il ne choisissait pas, et vite !

- Raaahhh ! Lâchez-la, bande de cochons ! s'égosilla t-il en voyant qu'ils tentaient de ramener Tenten à eux.

Il était dur de la défendre, sans risquer de la blesser gravement, au milieu de toute cette mêlée.

Un bruit soudain et atroce le fit sursauter, alors que le Fauve était déjà prêt à prendre parti : Tenten s'était servi des nunchakus, une expression terrible sur le visage. L'un des Anbus tomba au bas de l'arbre, hurlant de douleur : elle lui avait brisé le nez, qui était rarement ce qu'on pensait à protéger en premier lieu.

- Le prochain aura droit au même traitement, s'exclama-t-elle en faisant tournoyer l'arme favorite de son sensei.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, ricana une voix odieuse.

Tenten eut juste le temps de sauter, aggrippant violemment Naruto à la manche. Les Anbus avaient compris bien avant ce que Kokoyo projetait de faire. La branche sur laquelle ils se tenaient un instant auparavant, et tout l'arbre même, explosèrent.

L'onde de choc les souffla tous deux.

Heureusement que Naruto avait eu le réflexe d'utiliser son chakra pour s'accrocher à un autre arbre, soutenant Tenten par la taille !

- Bien joué, Naruto ! gueula Lee.

* * *

Et ces renforts qui ne venaient pas.

Tout le monde avait de quoi faire ici. Naruto, seul contre plus de quinze Anbus en armes. Tenten, qui tentait de le soutenir mais devait à chaque fois reculer sous les assauts de Kokoyo. Lee, qui essayait désespérément de ranimer Sakura qui ne donnait plus signe de vie, et en même temps lançait un SOS d'urgence.

La situation était ce qu'elle était : désespérée.

La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, c'est lorsqu'il vit _ça_.

Naruto se trouvait à présent face à « deux » adversaires : les Anbus - ce qui fait loin de deux, j'en conviens ! - et Kokoyo. Cette dernière, haineuse, faisait face au jeune blondinet. Ils sautèrent en l'air, et elle murmura, d'un ton qui aurait fait trembler plus d'un :

- Sale... jinchuriki.

Sous l'insulte, Naruto sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Préparant un Rasengan, il...

- NARUTOOO !

Au dernier moment. Il crut à un cri de détresse, tant l'appel était désespéré. Mais non, ce n'était pas ça, constata-t-il en baissant légèrement les yeux.

Trop bien, sans doute. Assez bien en tout cas pour le pousser de la trajectoire de la main de cette vieille folle, qui tenait une floppée de senbons empoisonnés - et se préparait à les enfoncer dans son cou, exposé imprudemment - et à le sauver d'une mort certaine.

Elle n'avait que trop connu l'intolérance en tant que jinchuriki pour laisser Naruto mourir stupidement du fait qu'il en était un, lui aussi. Maudite malédiction !... si tous deux survivaient, Tenten aimerait bien parler avec lui. Parce qu'on ne peut le faire avec ceux qui ne comprennent pas.

- TENTEN !

Elle n'avait pas reçu les senbons, Kami-sama soit loué ! Cependant, elle était désormais à terre. Et nulle autre que Kokoyo ne lui tenait la gorge, plaquée contre un arbre, avec cette fermeté implacable qui caractérise la vengeance.

Et elle étouffait.

- Ça fait quoi de mourir ? la nargua-t-elle.

Que pouvait-elle lui répondre ? Tenten, à demi consciente, garda le silence. De toute façon, il lui était pratiquement impossible d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Tu te souviens ?

Elle eut un geste d'impuissance ; de quoi ? Et de toute façon je m'en fous.

- Lorsque tu as tué mes enfants ? Tu te rappelles de leurs cris ?

Non, évidemment que non... elle n'y était pas, elle n'était pour rien dans leur mort ! Elle aurait voulu crier sa révolte, apaiser cette femme par des mots d'amour, de tendresse, mais la vie lui refusait ce droit. Elle mourrait muette.

- Tu ne crie pas, hein ?

Comment le pourrait-elle ?

- Tu souffres ?

Non, pas réellement. La strangulation avait beau ne pas être une partie de plaisir, forcément, elle ressentait simplement... un bien-être. Tout allait être fini et c'était bien. La chaleur qu'elle ressentait l'obligeait à mettre plus d'ordre dans ses pensées.

- Lâchez-la, immédiatement, ordonna Lee en se plaçant en position caractéristique de combat.

- Sinon... menaça Naruto.

- Sinon quoi ? Vous êtes encerclés, les Anbus contrôlent la zone, cette fille est en train de mourir. Que voulez-vous de plus ? Rendez-vous, et le Conseil saura être magnanime. Pourquoi trahir votre village, votre patrie pour un vulgaire démon ?

- Tenten n'est pas un démon. C'est une jeune fleur de la jeunesse en plein épanouissement ! dit solennelement son meilleur ami. C'est notre amie !

- Ouaieuh d'abord... - Naruto sembla hésiter, chercher ses mots. Le grand discours plein de passion de Lee l'avait perturbé - Vous lui arrachez ses pétales !

- Oh, c'est terrible, quelle tragédie, persifla Kokoyo, le visage faussement défait. Je vais _immédiatement_ la laisser partir, ce serait trop triste de...

Toutefois, elle saisit qu'une petite étincelle, dans les yeux de Tenten, venait de s'éteindre à l'instant. Sa main crispée jusqu'au poignet se détendit également. Le coeur lâchait.

- Eh bien, on dirait que c'est fini, haussa-t-elle les épaules, tout en relâchant à peine sa prise. C'est bien triste.

- C'est vous qui allez être malheureuse si vous ne la laissez pas tranquille ! tonna une voix surgie d'outre-tombe.

Les yeux des deux garçons s'illuminèrent.

- Neji !

Et aussi Gai-sensei, Ino, Kiba, Hinata... une joyeuse bande, quoi. Il fallait dire qu'on était sacrément heureux de les voir !

* * *

Neji, lui, ne partageait pas la « joie » de ces retrouvailles. L'air mécontent, il promena son regard de neige sur l'assemblée, espérant trouver une jeune fille en bonne santé. Manque de chance, Tenten était inconsciente, mal en point, et lui se sentait de mauvais poil.

Utilisant sa technique Hyuga, il enfonça son doigt dans le dos de la vieille, lui insufflant une dose bien supérieure à la normale de chakra. Kokoyo hoqueta ; il avait touché l'un des tenketsus près du coeur.

- Un coup, madame. Je ne le répéterai pas. Vous la lâchez ou vous vous en souviendrez toute votre vie.

- Cette fille est dangereuse !

- Deux coups. Je vous préviens, les Hyuga ont des techniques extrêmement puissantes.

- Vous ne pouvez pas...

- Quatre coups. Votre mort vous obligera t-elle à la laisser ?

Kokoyo eut un sourire ambigu.

- La mort ne peut m'enlever la vengeance.

- Huit ! Seize ! Trente-deux ! Soixante-quatre !

La main de fer se détacha de la gorge de la jeune fille, qui glissa au sol, assise. Vacillante quant à elle, l'Ancienne recula. Sans doute de peur de prendre un autre coup du génie des Hyuga, pensa ce dernier...

- RRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! cria-t-elle en se jetant de nouveau sur le corps inanimé, femme à la férocité ignoble et injustifiée.

Mais, sans un effort, une goutte de transpiration, il l'arrêta ; et cette fois, pour l'exemple, il lui tordit le poignet.

- ., grogna-t-il, horriblement en colère.

Puis il la jeta au loin, et la laissa pour morte.

C'était la première fois que Lee, ou même Gai-sensei, le voyaient aussi énervé. Incroyable mais vrai. Tenten réussissait toujours à lui faire perdre sa face de glaçon. Soit en le taquinant, soit en l'énervant elle-même, soit, dans ce cas précis, en se mettant en danger.

- Tenten...

Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et la serrait contre lui, dans l'espoir qu'elle se réveille. Il le sentait dans sa chair, dans ses tripes, elle ne pouvait pas être morte, c'était absolument impossible !

- Tenten...

- Neji, chuchota-t-elle.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis presque six mois, ils s'embrassèrent.

Car leur amour qu'ils avaient si longtemps dissimulé aux yeux de Konoha prenait une valeur toute particulière ici. Oui, ils étaient libres à présent, libre de vivre leur passion à deux sans complexes, sans remords, sans culpabiliser...

Libres d'aimer.

* * *

**Encore un p'tit mot :** Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? En ce moment ça va, je trouve, les publications sont plutôt régulières ! L'an dernier (et comme chaque hiver), je faisais de la dépression saisonnière ; rien de grave, rassurez-vous, mais je ne pouvais alors plus écrire car j'avais un terrible coup de barre... depuis que je suis à l'internat, ça va mieux !

Au fait, savez-vous ce qu'est un tessen ? Il s'agit d'une arme, plus précisément un éventail (pendant l'ère féodale japonaise, on apprenait aux femmes à les manier dès le plus jeune âge) aux pales de métal.


	11. La liberté a toujours un prix

**Titre :** La liberté a toujours un prix (chapitre 11)

**Persos principaux :** Tenten, Lee, Neji, Gai.

**Rating :** M à cause d'un lemon (ou plusieurs...) et de scènes de violence.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, excepté Kalamata, Mei Ting, le prêtre et les gens de la famille/ville d'origine de Tenten.

**Playlist :** Rien en particulier ici.

**P'tit mot de l'auteur :**Bon allez, je suis gentille, je n'attendrais pas jusqu'à l'accouchement pour vous dire le nom du papa. De toute façon de nombreuses personnes l'ont deviné, non ? Quand même, c'était fastoche. Vous saurez même pourquoi ils ont fait ça (le cacher à tout le monde) et vous verrez que c'est pas si idiot que ça (enfin je l'espère !).

* * *

Il était difficile de donner un diagnostic quant à l'état de santé de Tenten, qui si elle était retombée dans les pommes ne semblait pas pour autant dans le rouge ; pour celui de Sakura, en revanche, c'était une autre paire de manches.

Ino se pencha et, indifférente aux regards mi-curieux mi-inquiets qu'elle sentait autour d'elle, elle arracha d'un geste rapide le tee-shirt de son amie, révélant une plaie à vif s'étendant des côtes gauches à la hanche droite. Son visage se fit grave.

- J'aime pas ça. Bon, vous autres, retournez-vous, c'est pas joli joli.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ? s'enquit Lee, l'air préoccupé.

La blonde lui jeta un regard en coin. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à examiner sa dulcinée, le Fauve ne cessait de l'importuner, de lui tourner autour, de pousser des gémissements plaintifs, de... bref ! Elle allait finir par lui casser la gueule.

Shikamaru intervint pour empêcher un massacre.

- Ino, on te laisse t'en occuper. Lee, tu _viens_ ! le menaça t-il du doigt. C'est pas grave, hein ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille avec un large sourire - ceci dans le but de rassurer ce grand traumatisé.

- Mais oui, Shika, murmura-t-elle, déjà occupée à soigner la blessure.

En effet, si la quantité de sang perdue était alarmante, si les bords de la plaie étaient légèrement infectés, il n'y avait rien que ne savait guérir Ino. Sakura gambaderait bientôt en compagnie de son chéri dans les vertes prairies de leur amour... rose ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ?

- Allez, Lee ! le pressa le Nara.

Ce dernier rechignait à abandonner sa belle. Oh, misère. Non ! « Galère... »

* * *

Alors qu'Ino prenait soin de la rose, Neji... faisait de même avec Tenten. Attention délicate et peu commune de sa part, d'ailleurs ça inquiétait un peu Gai-sensei, qui commençait à se demander ce qui prenait au glaçon de son équipe.

Il fallait dire qu'entre lui entièrement fondu et Lee carrément taré à ce moment-là...

- Elle ne se réveille pas ? osa-t-il demander en s'approchant.

Chose qui _vous_ paraîtrait amusante - mais pas pour le sensei le plus loufoque de Konoha - Neji avait adopté l'attitude d'une bête ; il avait crée une sorte « d'abri » (qui se résumait d'ailleurs à un arbre et une couverture dont il avait enveloppé Tenten) et son attitude plus que fermée en dissuadait plus d'un de se rapprocher de lui.

Exemples types : Naruto avait voulu s'asseoir à côté de lui et engager la conversation, il s'était vite fait rejeter. Hinata tenta de lui offrir un peu d'eau... sans succès. Et ce n'étaient là que quelques-uns des nombreux « cass' » de Neji.

- Non, répondit-il simplement, en touchant le front de la jeune mère.

Elle n'avait pas de fièvre, c'était déjà ça. Cependant son souffle demeurait saccadé, irrégulier, et, au vu de son agitation, elle devait souffrir de cauchemars, songea-t-il.

Gai-sensei remarqua qu'il n'osait pas - ou du moins, cela semblait être la raison - se montrer irrespectueux envers lui.

- Ecoute, Neji...

- Quoi ?

Le ton était sec et sans appel. Il était de fort mauvaise humeur et le montrait.

De l'autre côté du camp de fortune dressé en hâte, Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel puis fixa Gai : « Mon vieux, fais-toi respecter ! » pensa-t-il. Il laissa échapper un soupir.

Gai se rapprocha davantage de son élève, de façon à pouvoir lui parler sans être entendu de tous.

- Neji, je sais que c'est toi le père du bébé de Tenten.

- ...

- Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est...

- N'en dites pas plus, siffla le jeune Hyuga en jetant un coup d'oeil furtif autour d'eux. Pas un mot !

Sa réaction le laissa étrangement stupéfait. On aurait dit qu'il ne _voulait pas_ que _quiconque_ sache ce secret d'Etat. Après réflexion, il comprenait ; il - ils ? - avai(en)t caché ce secret pendant si longtemps ! Toutefois, Neji avait négligé le facteur émotionnel, et à présent il s'était trahi.

Les autres avaient-ils perçu le changement chez le jeune homme ? Sans doute que oui.

- Plus bas, murmura-t-il en repoussant une mèche soyeuse du front de Tenten. On pourrait nous entendre.

Ils ne devaient pas être seuls, en effet. Si ils étaient aux côtés d'amis - Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto... - ils côtoyaient également Kokoyo. La vieille femme était tombée inconsciente, suite aux multiples lésions infligées par le Jyuken du Hyuga.

Là dessus, les Hyuga - qui avaient tardé à arriver - s'étaient postés en sauveurs de tout ce joli monde et avaient fait fuir les Anbus. Tout le groupe s'était ensuite éloigné, à bonne distance du village.

Et Kokoyo était avec eux, solidement ligotée et baillonnée, mais malgré tout pas sourde. Elle ferait un bon otage en cas d'attaque. Attaque à laquelle, d'ailleurs, on ne croyait plus... car qui se risquerait à provoquer une horde de Hyuga en colère ?

- Je ne pense pas que Tenten sera très contente, à son réveil, dit Neji tendrement, en effectuant quelques mouvements circulaires sur son front.

- Pourquoi donc ?

Le jeune homme baissa encore davantage la voix, et Gai fut obligé de se pencher, son oreille près de sa bouche, pour l'entendre.

En face, Kakashi n'en perdait pas une miette.

- Nous devions garder ça secret, sensei ! avoua-t-il sévèrement, la bouche et la gorge sèches.

- _Pourquoi ?_ insista-t-il. Vous aviez peur de notre réaction ?

Neji ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre, quand l'ex-sensei de l'équipe sept leur fit un signe de la tête : des Hyuga arrivaient.

Lui savait parfaitement _pourquoi_. Gai, quand à lui, aurait dû prendre le temps de se renseigner pour que ce genre de choses n'arrive pas.

Neji se leva, respectueusement, à la venue de l'un de ces fameux Hyuga qui leur avaient sauvé la mise, quelques heures auparavant, confiant Tenten à la garde de leur sensei.

De ce que Gai pouvait voir, la discussion était mouvementée.

* * *

- Neji, nous disposons de nombreuses cachettes dans tous les pays ninja. Nous pourrions...

- Que voulez-vous exactement ? les interrogea-t-il durement.

Iyashii était un homme connu pour ses grandes capacités en Genjutsu, chose assez rare dans ce clan réputé pour être remarqué. Il savait mieux que quiconque déceler les faiblesses de ses adversaires, rien qu'en observant leur visage, l'éclat de leurs yeux, fussent-ils de la même _famille_ que lui.

Aujourd'hui, néanmoins, il se trouvait face à un dilemne ; rien, absolument _rien_, ne lui permettait de lire dans l'âme, dans le coeur de ce garçon.

Il était certain de la véracité de ses théories ; ce génie avait goûté au plaisir interdit avec cette jeune fille, et maintenant elle en portait les fruits...

Cependant, chez les Hyuga, on ne partage pas. Les fruits, ils étaient à eux ! Et on punissait quiconque tentait de les voler ou de les dissimuler en faisant en sorte qu'il (elle ?) ne tente plus jamais de recommencer.

Connaissait-il seulement les conséquences de ses actes, ce gosse ?

- Nous cacherons Tenten quelques temps, juste assez pour qu'elle accouche et qu'elle soit en sécurité. Et ensuite...

- Et ensuite ? Vous lui prendrez le bébé, n'est-ce pas ?

Il y avait tant de haine, tant de mépris dans cette si jeune voix, qu'Iyashii frémit. Il dut reculer sous la puissance de ce sentiment - qui pourtant n'avait rien de nouveau pour lui.

- Les Hyuga sont vraiment des créatures pourries, lança-t-il en se détournant.

- Les Hyuga font cela pour se protéger, jeune homme. Et tu en fais partie, je te le rappelle.

- Non. Il y a longtemps que j'ai renié les méthodes de ce... _clan_.

- L'enfant est le tien, et aussi longtemps que le clan survivra, tu lui appartiendras, et il sera nôtre.

Neji eut un petit rire sans joie qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Neji riait extrêmement rarement, et ces rares fois, ce n'était que dans des circonstances vraiment spéciales.

- Qui vous dit que c'est réellement mon enfant ?

Là, il jouait carte sur table ; en mentant, il prenait un gros risque. Mais si c'était pour libérer son fils du poids certain que représenterait sa vie au sein d'un clan de dégénérés, il n'y avait pas à hésiter.

Lui-même avait suffisamment souffert comme ça, pas la peine d'inclure le bébé et Tenten dans ce cercle d'infernale damnation.

- Neji, es-tu stupide ? La barrière de chakra qui protège cet enfant ne peut être que l'oeuvre d'un génie !

- Présomptuosité de votre part. Tenten maintenait des liens étroits avec l'Uchiwa, ces derniers temps... et j'ai appris que l'Inuzuka lui tournait autour. Sans compter que Kalamata y est sans doute pour quelque chose.

- Tu oses...

Iyashii frémit de nouveau. Cette fois, le risque était double pour Neji ; non seulement il supposait - accusait ? - Tenten de connivence avec un déserteur, et en plus il niait avoir eu des... relations... avec elle ? Que cherchait-il donc ? Tout bon Hyuga aurait avoué et hop ! On n'en parlait plus.

A moins qu'il ne connaisse la punition réservée à celles qui portaient l'enfant Hyuga en leur sein sans l'être elles-mêmes...

- Protèges-tu cette fille, Neji ? lui demanda-t-il, le fixant intensément dans les yeux.

- Elle est ma coéquipière, répondit-il sans sourciller.

Iyashii eut brusquement pitié de lui ; lui, faisait partie de la branche principale. Il lui était difficile de comprendre la douleur d'un membre de la Bunke, encore plus de pardonner son geste.

Devoir cacher ses émotions sous une épaisse couche de glace...

Ne le faisait-il pas pour le bien de la mère et du bébé ?

- Vous vous trompez complètement. Ce n'est pas mon fils.

- J'aimerais te croire, Neji, répondit-il en plissant les yeux. Mais qu'ais-je donc d'autre que ta parole, alors que tous les éléments concordent ?

- J'avoue ! C'est moi le père !

Les deux hommes sursautèrent, sous le choc.

Kiba Inuzuka venait de se « dénoncer ».

* * *

- C'est moi le père de ce bébé ! lança puissamment l'Inuzuka. Je vous prierai donc de ne plus importuner ma compagne, ainsi que ce jeune homme ! Ils ne sont nullement responsables de cette situation.

- Vous m'insultez, ricana Iyashii. Croyez-vous vraiment que...?

- C'est mon épouse !

Au goût de Neji, il y avait un peu trop de passion, voire de vérité, dans ce plaidoyer ardent.

- Nous avons été mariés en secret, au mois de juillet ! mentit-il effrontemment.

- Ah oui ? Et par qui ? Avez-vous une preuve de ce que vous avancez, au moins ?

Et pour cause. Le mariage civil n'avait pas été adopté à Konoha, et pour rendre légale une union, on se devait de passer par un représentant d'une religion, quelle qu'elle soit.

La question était : comment Kiba allait-il pouvoir prouver ses dires ?

- Tenez, dit-il en sortant de sous sa veste de Chuunin un vieux papier froissé. Nous avons été unis par le prêtre de la Nouvelle Religion.

La Nouvelle Religion en question - de son vrai nom le « christianisme », importé des régions les plus occidentales du monde ninja - comptait extrêmement peu d'adeptes, du fait de l'arrivée il y avait peu de l'unique prêtre préposé aux offices.

Cependant, il y avait là des avantages indéniables. Nouvel arrivant, le prêtre ignorait la notion de « consentement des clans », qui faisait que les clans des deux mariés devaient approuver l'union de leurs progénitures respectives. Et même s'il s'en doutait, cette religion était un symbole d'amour, et les jeunes couples désireux de vivre leur vie sous un jour nouveau venaient de partout le consulter.

- C'est... un acte de mariage ? s'exclama le Hyuga, fort surpris.

- Oui, répliqua Kiba.

- Mais... pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi avoir tu la vérité si longtemps ? le contra-t-il, examinant minutieusement le papier à la lumière du jour - visiblement, il cherchait une extrémité et soupçonnait ce document d'être un faux.

Cet acte de mariage était en fait - véritablement - un faux. Seulement Hana, la grande soeur de Kiba, et sa mère, Tsume, lui avaient donné de solides notions en matière de filoutage - dont les cartes d'identité truquées, et autres joyeusetés de ce genre-ci.

- Ah, vous savez... ma mère... elle n'est pas commode, avec la vieillesse, et tout ça !

Sa mère allait le tuer pour ça...

- Alors se retrouver grand-mère là, subitement ! Et Tenten n'a rien osé dire, elle pensait que Lee allait me casser la figure ! Et puis... il faut dire...

Kiba jouait à fond son rôle. Il serra les poings.

- ...je n'ai pas été très gentil avec elle les premiers temps. Je voulais...

Il détourna les yeux puis, d'un bref coup d'oeil, planta son regard dans celui de Neji. Electrisé, ce dernier baissa la tête.

- ...je lui ai dit... qu'on était trop jeunes... je voulais...

- Qu'elle avorte ?

Iyashii hocha la tête, mi-compatissant mi-avide d'en savoir plus. Le jeune homme était assez convaincant dans son rôle, et personne n'en perdait une miette. D'ailleurs, Neji pensait fort que Lee y croyait, au vu de son expression indignée. Il allait falloir mettre les choses au clair dès que cette petite comédie serait terminée.

Oui mais... ce serait alors se dénoncer à ses yeux ! Et au vu de ce qui c'était passé quelques mois plus tôt...

Inconscient du drame passionnel qui se jouait à quelques mètres de lui, en plein coeur de l'esprit du véritable géniteur, Kiba continua sur sa lancée :

- C'est ce que je lui ai demandé, reprit-il, les lèvres serrées. Puis on en a discuté et on a décidé de le garder. Voilà. On s'est dit... qu'on le dirait plus tard, mais...

- Vous n'en avez pas eu l'occasion, compléta Iyashii. Je comprends, mon petit, je comprends.

Ses yeux blancs étaient humides, et Neji se dit que, peut-être, il avait déjà fait subir à celle qu'il aimait la « punition d'amour ».

En fait d'amour, il s'agissait de sexe. La femme - non Hyuga, on ne touchait pas les membres du clan - qui portait l'enfant prodige était immédiatement avortée, avec interdiction totale de revoir son amant.

Mais l'horreur ne s'arrêtait pas là.

Une loi, votée et approuvée par le Conseil de Konoha au complet, faisait en sorte que la pêcheresse subisse une stérilisation définitive, pour ne plus faire de tort au plus puissant clan du village.

Aucun clan, même des plus redoutés - même, jadis, les puissants Uchiwa - n'avait osé appliquer une telle méthode. Ils se contentaient simplement de châtier le malheureux homme et de le forcer à épouser la mère de leur enfant à tous deux. Les unions qui en découlaient étaient rarement heureuses, mais enfin...

Neji le savait depuis une éternité, et, lorsqu'il avait appris la grossesse de Tenten, sa douleur avait été intense, à la mesure de ce qu'il lui faudrait subir si elle avouait - sous la torture ? Il ne voulait même pas l'imaginer - les délicieux instants qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

- S'il vous plaît, Iyashii-sama, l'implora respectueusement Kiba. Retournez à Konoha, mais n'informez pas ma mère. Dites-leur que nous reviendrons bientôt, sitôt cette folie terminée. Mon épouse doit se reposer et elle a émis le désir de retrouver sa famille.

- Bien, Inuzuka-san, approuva le Hyuga en lui rendant son papier. Vous êtes devenu un homme. Occupez-vous bien de votre épouse et présentez-lui mes excuses, ainsi que celui de tous les Hyuga, pour ce que nous lui avons fait subir.

- Je les lui dirais. Rentrez, et dites bien que nous ne sommes pas des déserteurs en puissance !

- Evidemment ! rit-il. Quand à toi, Neji, c'est bien, tu sais où sont tes intérêts. Ne t'amourache pas d'une sotte à l'avenir !

Discrètement, ce dernier soupira. Le pire était passé.

* * *

Tandis que les Hyuga pliaient bagage, il restait un petit groupe, bouche bée, toujours sous le choc de cette annonce.

Un groupe qui comprenait Lee, Ino, et une Sakura tout juste éveillée qui grommelait un truc bizarre dans sa barbe.

- Gné, pas possible, grr, mal... crotte, flûte... pas possible ! J'y crois pas !

- Grr grr grr, lui répondit simplement le Fauve, en proie lui aussi à la plus grande des fureurs.

Oui, il était furieux. Cet Inuzuka allait le payer très cher pour cet affront ! Sans compter que Tenten s'était jouée d'eux pendant un bon moment. Bon, il comprenait ses raisons, mais de là à...

Non, décidément, ça ne collait pas. Il s'en rendit compte en l'observant, en observant Tenten, en observant Neji qui s'occupait de Tenten ; tout dans les gestes du maître-chien trahissait son angoisse, sa jalousie. Cette dernière suintait de tous ses pores. Il aimait Tenten qui n'était pas sienne...

- Eh bien, je n'imaginais pas du tout ça... marmonna la Yamanaka d'un air déconfit.

Elle aussi semblait perdue. Personne ne savait à quel saint se vouer.

* * *

Les quatre seules personnes qui détenaient la vérité ne la leur livreraient jamais.

Gai-sensei, qui si il n'avait pas encore les clés, attendait patiemment d'en apprendre plus de la bouche de ses élèves. Même si cela le choquait certes un peu, toute cette agitation pour un secret - il ne connaissait pas l'importance du secret.

Kiba, qui lui aussi ignorait les dessous de l'affaire, et qui cependant était prêt à tout risquer - honneur, amour, clan - pour le bonheur d'une femme qui ne l'aimerait jamais.

Et Neji et Tenten, père et mère, si proches et pourtant, qui s'étaient tellement éloignés au cours des derniers mois... au point que Lee avait pratiquement _assumé_ le rôle du futur papa auprès de la jeune fille.

C'étaient eux, les pièces stratégiques de l'échiquier géant !...

* * *

Neji était retourné s'asseoir depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsqu'il sentit, sur ses genoux, Tenten remuer faiblement.

- Coucou, murmura-t-elle, et il sentit son coeur se fendre d'amour.

- Tu te sens bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il, en posant la main sur son cou gracile et dénudé.

Il pouvait sentir le pouls, plus accéléré que jamais. Sa peau chaude et douce...

- J'ai mal à la tête, gémit-elle d'un air faussement malheureux.

Neji sourit ; si elle plaisantait, elle ne devait pas aller si mal que ça.

- Ino devrait pouvoir arranger ça.

- Dis, chuchota t-elle d'une voix à peine audible, tu m'aides à m'asseoir ?

A l'entendre, on se rendait compte des dégâts que Kokoyo avait infligé à sa gorge ; elle avait serré trop fort et, à présent, Tenten parlait tout bas.

- N'en fais pas trop, quand... s'exclama t-il en la voyant vaciller.

Il s'empressa de la caller contre son torse, l'empêchant ainsi de perdre l'équilibre qu'elle avait visiblement tant de mal à conserver.

Tenten respira avec délice son odeur et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Elle glissa sa tête dans son cou et lui, protecteur, passa son bras libre autour de sa taille, effleurant du même coup son ventre gonflé, sous le tissu soyeux.

« Non, je ne dois pas céder... non... »

- Tenten...

- Hmm ?

Il avait employé un ton d'une exceptionnelle gravité.

- Puis-je...?

C'était plus que ce qu'espérait la kunoichi. Elle lui prit vivement les mains pour les plaquer contre son ventre, ce ventre chaud qui portait la vie, celle qu'ils avaient conçue à deux, pour eux deux, par amour.

- Vas-y.

Sa voix était bien plus que chaleureuse.

Et c'est ainsi que le jeune couple s'endormit.

Les Hyuga étaient déjà loin, et eux, ils possédaient à présent la liberté.

* * *

- Oh oh, regarde-les, ils fricottent !

- La ferme Naruto ! Tu vois pas qu'ils sont épuisés ! tonna Sakura.

- Oui, et si mignons... osa Ino, les yeux en coeur.

Ce qui causait la plus grande frayeur à la rose, c'était le regard que Lee affichait. Il était difficile de dire ce qui, de la perplexité ou de la colère, l'emportait dans ses yeux.

Il en voulait à Tenten qui leur avait tout caché. Il en voulait à Neji qui leur avait menti. Il en voulait également à Kiba qui semait la confusion dans leurs esprits !

Mais, à les voir, là, si paisibles sous le vent d'automne, il ne pouvait avoir aucun doute.

Inconsciemment, le Fauve de Jade serra les poings.

Si Neji était réellement le père de l'enfant qui grandissait au sein de Tenten, alors il ne pouvait décemment épuiser sa rage sur lui. D'autant plus que sa coéquipière ne semblait pas avoir été victime d'un quelconque affront ; elle avait toujours été consentante !

C'était ça qui le mettait le plus hors de lui ; pourquoi _mentir_ ? Mentir ? Mentir ! Que Neji et Tenten s'aiment à la folie, que leur amour fou soit emporté par le vent pour que tous le sachent ! Qu'importait, après tout ? Il y avait eu tant de souffrance pour tous pendant ces longs mois !

Méditation, méditation. Comme le lui avait appris Gai-sensei. « A ce stade-là », disait-il, « si tu ne peux contrôler tes nerfs, pars un peu plus loin te calmer ».

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il n'avait guère la force de rester plus longtemps, ses nerfs lâchaient. Oh, qu'il leur en voulait d'avoir été ainsi mis à l'écart.

* * *

Le soir même, enfin débarrassés de l'encombrante présence des Hyuga - exceptés Neji et Hinata - la joyeuse bande se réunit autour d'un feu de camp improvisé.

Il était temps d'en apprendre plus sur nos deux tourtereaux, et, surtout, sur le passé de Tenten qui n'en disait jamais rien.

Neji et Lee étaient assis complètement à l'opposé ; Tenten, craignant d'attiser les braises de la fureur de son meilleur ami, se détacha à contrecoeur de son aimé pour rejoindre Sakura. Elle ne voulait pas d'un second massacre.

- Bon, Tenten, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

La concernée sursauta, brièvement ; le débat venait d'être lancé par... Naruto ?

- Quelle histoire ? tenta-t-elle de rester neutre.

- Baka ! Kalamata, pardi ! Le dixième démon !

- Qui traites-tu de baka ? le menaça-t-elle en lui courant derrière, insensible à ses supplications (« _Pas taper ! Pas taper ! _»).

Sur la tempe de Neji, une veine se mit à saillir. Il soupira.

- Ne jamais mettre ensemble deux personne du groupe B.

Sur ces paroles pleines de sagesse, il entreprit de saisir le blondinet par la peau du cou pour le forcer à s'asseoir - ça n'aurait pas été très correct de faire ça à une femme enceinte, la sienne de surcroît.

- Naruto, ne contrarie pas une femme enceinte, ça vaut mieux pour toi, triompha Tenten de son propre coin où elle venait d'être ramenée de force - par la peau du cou ? On l'ignore - par Sakura.

Pour toute réponse, il lui tira la langue.

- Bande de bébés, marmonna Shikamaru.

Il se demandait ce qui l'avait poussé - ce qui _les_ avait tous poussé - à venir.

- Tenten, abrège, on est tous crevés ! grommela-t-il.

De vigoureuses protestations s'élevèrent.

- Dis pas des conneries, Shika ! s'exclama Ino. On a tous envie de savoir...

- Moi le premier, rétorqua froidement Neji.

Il jeta un dur regard sur Tenten, qui, contrite, baissa les yeux. A lui même, elle n'avait jamais rien dit. Manquait-elle à ce point de confiance envers les autres ? Envers lui ? Envers lui à qui elle s'était offerte toute entière ?

- Je suis impatient d'entendre ça.

A ces mots, prononcés encore plus durement, elle releva la tête. Physiquement neutre. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion et ses prunelles sombres étaient totalement vides, à demi cachées par sa frange. Visiblement, elle se mettait en condition dès maintenant pour raconter... tout, observa Gai-sensei.

- Bien, si tu le demandes aussi gentiment...

Sa voix était plus glaciale que jamais, plus glaciale encore - si cela était possible - que celle de Neji.

- Où... es-tu née ?

La voix plus chaleureuse de la douce Hinata lui permit de commencer son récit. Il lui était difficile d'évoquer ces souvenirs douloureux mais la jeune fille avait un vrai talent pour questionner les gens, sans les brusquer.

- Dans le pays de la Terre, je pense. Je ne suis pas sûre.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas où tu es née ? l'interrompit Naruto.

Tenten secoua tristement la tête.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Kalamata ne me laisse pas voir.

- Pas... voir ?

- J'ai été amnésique !...

Sa voix se réduisit à un filet. Le démon avait bouffé sa vie, par altruisme certes – Kalamata voulait la maintenir en vie – mais elle était détruite, elle n'avait plus de famille.

Hinata s'empressa de continuer :

- Euh, Tenten... tu te souviens, maintenant ?

- Oui.

- Raconte-nous... comment était ta famille ? Ta mère, ton père...

- J'ai tué ma mère.

Elle semblait soudain horriblement en colère contre elle-même.

- Mère avait treize ans lorsque je suis venue au monde. Ça n'est pas passé. Il y a eu des complications, elle est morte. C'est la vie de toutes les femmes, là-bas. Ça va faire des siècles que les femmes de mon clan meurent en mettant au monde des enfants...

Elle cacha sa tête dans ses mains, dans un geste de honte.

- Et Père m'a reniée publiquement lorsque j'ai quitté la maison.

Un silence abasourdi suivit.

La petite lueur, qui, d'ordinaire, brillait toujours dans les yeux de Tenten s'était éteinte ; Neji ne put résister et alla se placer à ses côtés. Ils seraient deux à affronter les épreuves.

- Continue, Tenten, la pressa-t-il en lui passant le bras autour des épaules.

Elle lui saisit la main et la serra très fort dans sa propre menotte, espérant y puiser un peu de réconfort et d'affection. Inspirant profondément, elle repartit :

- Yuzhi m'a chassée parce qu'elle voulait le trône. Je croyais qu'elle était gentille, pourtant ! Mais...

Tenten s'était mise à parler comme une enfant, vivement, avec des mots simples, et Neji crut voir, un bref instant, l'ébauche de ce qu'elle avait été autrefois. Une petite fille timide, craintive et un peu seule.

- Elle m'aimait pas, reprit-elle. Alors elle a dit aux gardes de...

Elle déglutit difficilement et se cala un peu plus contre le jeune Hyuga. Elle avait envie de pleurer.

- ...je les ai tous tués. Je ne pouvais plus rester après ça ! paniqua-t-elle, comme si elle allait être jugée pour ses actes.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Tenten, la rassura immédiatement Kakashi. Tuer fait partie de la voie du ninja, même pour défendre sa propre vie. Parfois, on est obligé de...

- Vous ne comprenez pas, dit-elle d'une voix tendue. On n'est pas des ninjas. Et quand on est une femme, là-bas, il vaut mieux ne pas se faire remarquer.

Une femme.

Tenten avait sept ans.

- Comment tu as fait ça ? lui demanda Naruto.

- Aucune idée. Quand je me suis réveillée, ils baignaient tous dans leur sang.

« Réveillée » ? Cela sous-entendait qu'elle s'était évanouie à un moment où un autre de la... torture. Mon Dieu, qu'avaient bien pu faire ces types à une enfant de... sept ans, songea Gai avec rage.

- Ensuite je suis partie et j'ai erré pendant des mois dans la forêt avant qu'on me retrouve. Enfin ! Qu'on me _trouve_, se corrigea-t-elle. Et on m'a emmenée à Konoha.

- Attends deux secondes ! protesta le jinchuriki. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « erré dans la forêt » ?

En une seconde, les joues de Tenten passèrent du rouge au carmin soutenu.

- Tu vas me prendre pour une barge... murmura-t-elle, l'air réticent.

- Bien sûr que non. Pas entre nous. Et pas sur ça.

Ils entretenaient quelque chose, ces deux-là, à voir la confiance toute nouvelle qu'ils s'accordaient...

- Je suis devenue folle, Naruto.

Il y avait une résignation mêlée de respect pour celui qui pouvait si bien la comprendre.

- Quand je suis arrivée à Konoha... eh bien...

Elle se mit à pouffer, contrastant étrangement avec l'ambiance qui régnait depuis quelques minutes sur la clairière.

- Mon père adoptif a dû m'emmener voir un psy, je me levais la nuit en hurlant au meurtre et je me cognais contre les murs...

Elle pouffa à nouveau.

- Bon, j'en rigole comme ça, mais croyez-moi, j'en avais marre d'avoir _tout le temps_ une bosse _au même endroit !_

Le temps d'une blague, la joyeuse bande rit un bon coup !

* * *

Ce n'était pas facile - ou plutôt _assez compliqué_ - de parler de ça. Pourtant Tenten finirait par y arriver. On en était persuadé.

- Parle-nous un peu de Kalamata, Tenten. Elle est comment ?

La question méritait réflexion...

- Hum... eh bien, elle est assez sympathique sur le fond ; elle ne cherche qu'à m'aider et à me rendre la tâche plus facile.

La réponse de Tenten en laissa plus d'un estomaqué ; un démon _sympathique_ ? On aura tout vu...

- D'un autre côté, elle doit avoir un but, elle aussi, reprit-elle. Il ne faut pas tomber dans le cliché « démon qui devient gentil ». C'est impossible. Un démon, c'est un démon. Si ça t'aide, c'est par intérêt, et le jour où tu ne lui sers plus il te détruit avec la plus grande joie.

Un instant, elle se sentit mal à l'aide, Kalamata protestait vigoureusement. Mais elle s'efforça de la contenir mentalement.

- Bien dit ! tonna Naruto.

- Et quel est son but, justement ? intervint Neji, sourcils froncés.

- Je n'en sais rien du tout. Tuer... détruire... briser quelqu'un ? Je ne suis pas sûre. Elle est très très vache quand elle veut. - Tenten eut un air craintif – Quand j'avais... oh quoi... six ans, j'ai eu un petit chat.

Des exclamations telles que « kawaii » se dirent entendre du côté des filles. Au grand dam des garçons.

- C'est trop mimi ! s'ébahit Ino.

- Attends de voir la suite. Kalamata m'a reproché de trop aimer ce chat, je ne prenais plus de temps pour lui parler... alors elle m'a forcé à le jeter dans le lac. Je ne pouvais même pas aller le repêcher, je ne savais pas nager.

Cette fois, d'horribles cris de détresse ou de dégoût se firent entendre, et pas seulement du côté des filles. Shikamaru grimaça carrément, Neji fronça les sourcils presque comiquement et Kakashi, si il n'avait porté son masque, aurait ouvert grand la bouche.

- Putain, Tenten, c'est dégueulasse ton histoire !

- Je sais. Je ne peux plus voir un chat en face depuis cette histoire, avoua-t-elle tristement. Neji, reprit-elle d'un air plus sérieux, si un jour on vit à deux, on prend un chien ! Tu te pointes avec un chat je t'étripe !

Au moins, elle avait réussi à dédramatiser la situation...

- Ah, et j'oubliais ! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement. Lee, ne le prend pas mal, mais elle t'adore.

Silence total... puis Kiba émit quelques sifflements, bientôt repris par l'ensemble du groupe. Sakura elle-même se foutait ouvertement de sa poire.

- MEUH MOI J'AIME SAKURAAAAAAA !!!

Le cri de bête fauve les fit tous sursauter.

- Le scoop du siècle ! marmonna Ino. Saku, tu devrais peut-être le détromper, n...

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase que la rose s'était levée et, d'un pas décidé, avait plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Hinata devint écarlate et détourna les yeux ; Tenten, elle, les ouvrit en grand ; Neji ne put s'empêcher, en son fort intérieur, de ricaner bêtement ; Gai sanglota désespérément en déblatérant quelque chose à propos de la Fougue Amoureuse de la Jeunesse Magnifique ; Kakashi pouffa dans son masque ; Ino ouvrit tellement la bouche qu'elle tomba jusqu'à terre...

Ah ! C'est beau, l'amou-reuh ! Tenten se blottit plus fort dans les bras de Neji, souriante et abandonnée contre l'homme de sa vie.

Elle ne pensait plus à ça. Pour le moment.

* * *

**Encore un p'tit mot :** Je tiens à remercier les chaleureux commentateurs (notamment de Won, parce qu'ailleurs...) qui m'ont... commentaté ? Nan je blague, commenté.

Le fameux « groupe B », c'est en référence aux groupes sanguins selon les Japonais (qui sont censés influer sur la personnalité).

Minsky, je tiens à te féliciter (bien que tu aies posté ce commentaire il y a un bon moment déjà). Tu soulèves un point très important que personne ne semble avoir relevé : Kalamata. Bon, je n'en parlerai pas ici parce que ça pourrait spoiler l'histoire, mais à chaque fois que je parlerai d'elle dans la fic, je penserai à toi. Obligé.

Par contre, je suis déçue d'un truc ; dès qu'il y a eu le soupçon du NejiTen, il y a eu un vol de mouches lecteurs avides qui est venu se jeter dessus alors qu'auparavant... ben...

Ça me fait de la peine parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on aime ma fic pour le couple mais pas pour ce qu'elle est. Elle doit être nulle, malgré ce qu'on en dit. J'ai eu pas mal de désillusions sur cette fic mais celle-là doit être l'une des pires. Enfin, ça ne m'empêchera pas de continuer, contre vents et marées !


	12. Vers les origines

**Titre :** Vers les origines (chapitre 12)

**Persos principaux :** Tenten, Lee, Neji, Gai.

**Rating :** M à cause d'un lemon (ou plusieurs...) et de scènes de violence.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, excepté Kalamata, Mei Ting, le prêtre et les gens de la famille/ville d'origine de Tenten.

**Playlist :** Pour l'aveu de Neji au début, les musiques _Kizuna_ ou bien _Chrno no Kanashimi_ (de l'OST de Chrno Crusade) sont parfaites.

**P'tit mot de l'auteur :** Je m'excuse _à genoux_ devant les lecteurs de toutes mes histoires pour le retard que j'accumule partout. Je suis encore dans une grave dépression (je pensais que, comme les autres années, ça guérirait tout seul mais apparemment, ça n'est pas le cas) et j'en sors vraiment doucement. Alors pardonnez-moi, l'écriture, pour moi en ce moment, c'est dur.

Harem et Amazones sont désormais en hiatus, pardonnez-moi, mais c'est trop compliqué. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne ! Il est possible que je me décide à publier quelques chapitres d'ici quelques temps, alors espérez. Mais pas trop quand même.

J'ai vu que la qualité de mes rédactions en a souffert ces derniers temps, et là j'ai dit : stop. Je préfère mettre le bouton pause, et me remettre à écrire _plus tard_ avec une qualité d'écriture _normale_, plutôt que l'histoire soit bâclée. Voilà. J'espère que les impatients (que je comprend !) comprendrons.

* * *

Ce soir-même, il fut convenu d'un plan : Tenten irait se cacher un temps loin du pays du Feu, escortée de ses amis, tandis que de leur côté, les autres s'efforceraient de convaincre les Anciens – et accessoirement Tsunade, mais Shikamaru était persuadé qu'_elle_ ne serait pas un obstacle – de pardonner et de la laisser revenir.

En premier lieu, seuls Neji, Lee et Gai-sensei, son équipe, devaient rester auprès de la jeune fille enceinte et la protéger ; cependant, Sakura insista sur les compétences requises pour pouvoir s'occuper d'un accouchement. En tant que médecin, elle était seule capable de pouvoir lui assurer une sécurité optimale. Aucun de ses coéquipiers n'avait déjà pratiqué cela, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et sa grossesse n'est pas finie, continua-t-elle, s'adressant à Shikamaru plus qu'à tout autre. Je veux pouvoir la suivre, pour que le bébé arrive à terme.

C'était lui, plus que tout aucun autre, qui s'était vite imposé comme leader du groupe, de par sa grande intelligence. De plus on savait son passé de dirigeant du groupe de recherche de Sasuke, et même si la mission avait été un fiasco total, on ne l'en blâmait pas.

- C'est un bon plan, acquiesça-t-il. Mais, sauf votre respect, les gars... où allez-vous ?

- On ne fuit pas sans but, réfléchit Kakashi. Konoha va envoyer d'autres Anbus, d'autres espions, pour vous chercher. Et où vous cacherez-vous alors ? Vous n'allez quand même pas rester dans les bois...

- Iwa Gakura no Sato, répondit immédiatement Tenten, sans réfléchir.

Puis, voyant la mine un peu perdue de ses amis :

- Le pays de la Terre. Je suis née là-bas.

- Mais, si je ne me trompe pas, ton père t'en a chassée, non ? demanda gravement le ninja copieur. Ça ne risque pas de t'attirer des ennuis ?

- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Et puis...

- Et puis ?

La kunoichi inspira profondément ; ce qu'elle avait à dire lui trouait le coeur, et pourtant il le fallait bien. Mais pourquoi diable son père avait-il attendu tout ce temps ? Elle l'ignorait et redoutait la réponse.

- Yuzhi a dit que Père me faisait chercher. Peut-être... - quelques larmes perlèrent à ses yeux, qu'elle s'efforça de contenir - ...m'a-t-il pardonnée !

Là, la réaction un peu violente de Neji la surprit plus que tout. Il se mit à crier :

- Baka ! Tu ne penses pas que ça pourrait être pour une autre raison !

Et, comme elle demeurait muette d'étonnement devant cette colère soudaine :

- Tu ne nous as pas tout raconté, alors je ne peux juger de la gravité de tes actes. Cependant...

Il s'interrompit de lui-même, une expression de souffrance sur le visage. Lui qui était d'habitude si maître de lui-même, hurla sa terreur de la voir elle-même dans la douleur :

- ...cependant je ne te laisserai jamais mourir !

Sous le choc, Tenten recula d'un pas. Mourir ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Non, son père ne ferait sûrement pas une telle chose ! Toutefois, avant qu'elle ait pu faire un geste, prononcer une parole, il s'était avancé et l'avait prise dans ses bras, contre son coeur qui battait, battait. Et elle, choquée, hébétée, se laissait faire, parce qu'elle l'aimait, parce qu'_il_ l'aimait.

- Tu m'entends, Tenten ? Je ne les laisserai jamais te faire du mal, murmura-t-il, la bouche dans ses cheveux, en la serrant plus fort contre lui.

Autour d'eux, le monde était silence.

* * *

- Tenten...

- Kiba...

Ils s'étreignirent violemment, l'angoisse leur vrillant leur coeur. Ils avaient beau savoir qu'il n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre, le mensonge - bien utile - de l'Inuzuka les avait rapprochés, inévitablement.

Kiba avait préféré emmener Tenten un peu à l'écart, loin de Neji qui, sous ses airs froids et indifférents, était en réalité possessif et conquérant. Il voulait lui parler, lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, avant qu'elle parte. Que lui importe que son amour ne soit pas réciproque, si elle était heureuse, il l'était aussi.

- Prends bien soin de toi, surtout, articula-t-il péniblement, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

- Sois heureux, Kiba.

Elle voulut se détacher de lui, repartir vers le groupe, vers Neji, mais il la fit pivoter et lui saisit les mains avec ferveur.

- Je... je n'ai jamais aimé une femme autant que toi, avoua-t-il, les dents serrées. Je ne pourrais t'oublier.

Doucement, plus doucement cette fois-là, elle se défit de lui, sans toutefois lâcher ses mains tendues dans un sursaut de lucidité amoureuse et effarée.

- Je ne suis pas irremplaçable. Tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te mérite, Kiba. J'en suis sûre.

- Promets-moi que tu sera heureuse, continua-t-il, implacable.

- Je te le promets.

Alors, sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, et s'en fut, rejoignant lui-même le groupe, essuyant quelques larmes de douleur silencieuses et brûlantes.

Tenten fut si surprise qu'elle en oublia elle-même de revenir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie, à travers les arbres, Neji et Kiba échanger un serment.

- Rends-la heureuse, l'Hyuga. Sinon je t'étripe au retour.

- Compte sur moi, Inuzuka.

Kokoyo, bien sûr, repartit avec le groupe de Shikamaru vers Konoha ; elle aurait causé, même en temps qu'otage de choix, trop de problèmes à Tenten et aux autres.

La petite surprise vint de Naruto, qui ne voulut pas abandonner sa camarade jinchuriki dans la tourmente. Tenten, à son tour, décida alors de lui faire lâcher prise ; Sasuke était en jeu ! Coincé à Konoha, il risquait la peine capitale en tant que déserteur !

- Tu rigoles ? plaisanta Naruto. Si il était en danger, il saurait se défendre seul, je pense !

- Mais ça fait des années que tu le recherche ! Sakura, dis quelque chose !

Les dents serrées, la jeune fille répondit :

- Je suis de l'avis de Naruto. Il ne va pas s'envoler, si il revenu ce n'est pas pour repartir ensuite, ça serait stupide.

Tenten croisa les bras, résignée mais non défaite.

- Sasuke a besoin de ses amis. Il est seul à Konoha... pas moi. - elle jeta un regard affectueux à Neji – Vous ne devez pas l'abandonner !

Tout d'un coup, la fleur de cerisier éclata en sanglots.

- S'est-il gêné, pendant trois longues années ? S'est-il senti coupable d'être parti ?

- Sakura... dit Naruto, étonné de cette crise subite.

Et les larmes ne tarirent pas. Le blondinet fit alors une chose qu'il ne se serait jamais, au grand jamais, permis en temps normal : il la prit contre lui, étouffant ses hurlements de chagrin au creux de son cou, le visage fermé.

- Il va pleuvoir, dit subitement Tenten. On ferait mieux de se mettre en route.

* * *

Rien ne pressait, théoriquement. On pouvait donc laisser Tenten marcher librement avec les autres et, si besoin était, on ferait une pause.

Le groupe partit donc, avec la formation suivante : Gai et Lee, en tête ; suivis de près par Sakura et Tenten, elles-mêmes talonnées par Naruto et Neji, qui veillaient de près à leur sécurité.

Il n'étaient pas parti depuis dix minutes que l'émetteur-récepteur de Gai grésilla. Il en fut surpris, il ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient encore à portée du deuxième groupe.

Ce fut Kakashi qui parla :

- Yo, Gai. La vieille s'est échappée.

« La vieille » ne pouvait évidemment signifier que Kokoyo. A ces mots, la jeune mère frémit et serra la main de Sakura. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Gai avait l'expérience de ce genre de situations, heureusement, et la formation qu'ils avaient adoptée était la bonne. Malgré tout, un souci d'ordre technique lui fit demander :

- Tu as envoyé quelqu'un ou on doit s'en charger ?

- Tu as vu comme Neji l'a mise au tapis... tu connais ma réponse.

Agacé, le sensei le plus excentrique de Konoha rompit la communication. Evidemment qu'elle n'était pas une menace sérieuse, seulement elle était sournoise... et elle n'était pas en vue. Il allait falloir ouvrir l'oeil.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils stoppèrent leur marche, non loin d'un petit village où ils avaient pour but de faire une halte bien méritée, Tenten s'assit, épuisée. Son ventre était déjà d'un poids certain, et ses jambes faiblissaient. Allait-elle pouvoir continuer longtemps à ce rythme-là ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Ses coéquipiers s'éloignaient à peine – qui pour satisfaire un besoin naturel, qui pour... s'entraîner - qu'elle s'allongea à même le sol, la tête enfouie dans ses bras pour se protéger du coucher de soleil. Son dos la rappela vite à l'ordre et elle poussa un petit glapissement. Prenant appui sur un coude, elle eut encore la force de se mettre entièrement sur le dos, et ferma les yeux, lasse.

Neji, observant cette petite manoeuvre, s'approcha d'elle.

- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle répondit pas. L'état de stupeur, d'engourdissement dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement, annihilait toute sa volonté. Il lui fallait toute son énergie pour seulement respirer.

- Dis, Neji...

- Hm ?

- Tu... ne vas pas m'abandonner, hein ?

Le jeune Hyuga fronça les sourcils. Quelle mouche la piquait ?

- Bien sûr que non. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bêtises ? la taquina-t-il gentiment.

- J'ai rêvé que le bébé mourait et que je ne valais plus rien à tes yeux...

Neji grimaça. Que Tenten exprime ses pires craintes, c'était normal, qu'elle le crût réellement... ça le préoccupait.

- Quand un Hyuga aime, c'est pour la vie, Tenten, articula-t-il doucement en lui prenant la main. Bébé ou pas.

Il posa une main protectrice sur son ventre, et la jeune fille y rajouta la sienne, trop émue pour répondre. Encore une fois, les larmes lui montèrent lentement aux yeux, perlant à ses cils.

- Tu m'aimes, alors ? s'exclama-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

- Evidemment, répondit-il, de son air détaché. Quelle question.

Seule Tenten savait décrypter les émotions de Neji. Elle aurait pu voir qu'il était, en réalité, affreusement gêné de cette déclaration en public – d'autant que Lee se foutait ouvertement de sa poire... si elle n'avait pas les pupilles tellement embuées.

- Mais ? Tu pleures ?

- Oui. Excuse-moi, je pleure beaucoup ces derniers temps, avoua-t-elle en séchant ses dernières larmes.

- Hm.

D'un geste rapide, sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il posa une main habile sur son front.

Son diagnostic confirma son intuition : brûlante de fièvre.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois si émotive, soupira le jeune homme en la soulevant dans ses bras, tout en appelant Sakura. Tu as bien quarante degrés de fièvre.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, je me sens lourde...

- En tout cas, Neji doit le savoir, si tu es lourde ! se moqua Naruto.

- La Fougue de la Jeunesse t'aidera, mon juvénile élève ! cria Gai-sensei.

* * *

L'hôtelier s'était, à vrai dire, montré assez surpris en voyant arriver ces six individus, ou plutôt ce groupe tellement hétérogène qu'à vrai dire on ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Il y avait donc un jeune couple, dont un garçon aux yeux blancs plus qu'étranges et une fille enceinte, dans une robe rouge en lambeaux, qui semblait au bord de l'inconscience ; un blondinet dont l'estomac gargouillait atrocement ; deux personnes tout de vert vêtues qui s'entendaient copain comme cochon, à déblatérer des stupidités sur la « Jeunesse » et _tutti quanti_ ; enfin une jeune fille aux _cheveux_ d'une couleur fort peu naturelle – rose – et à l'air féroce.

C'est d'ailleurs cette dernière qui demanda trois chambres, tapant du poing sur le comptoir :

- Trois chambres, lits séparés, s'il vous plaît ! ET QU'ÇA SAUTE !

Heureusement qu'il lui en restait, à ce brave homme, des chambres... sinon, il se demandait bien ce qui se serait passé... tiens, il ne préférait même pas savoir !

De leur côté, Lee, Gai, Naruto, Neji et Tenten se demandaient ce qui avait bien pu prendre à Sakura de préciser « lits séparés »... à cette pensée, quelques rougeurs – supplémentaires pour Tenten - apparurent sur le visage de nos deux tourtereaux, et Naruto, le seul à le remarquer, pouffa sans retenue aucune.

Les guidant jusqu'à leurs chambres respectives, l'hôtelier pria pour qu'elles soient à leur convenance, il n'en avait pas d'autres. Chance, Sakura, voyant que la pièce était à sa convenance, le remercia d'un sourire superbe (hum, s'est-elle inspirée de Lee&Gai sur le coup-là ?).

- Hum, Sakura ?

- Ouais ?

- Je peux te poser une question ? tenta Neji tandis qu'il déposait Tenten sur l'un des lits.

Sakura fit signe à Lee, Gai-sensei et Naruto de sortir _sans délai_. Elle s'aperçut alors que Neji restait là, planté comme une souche.

- Pas le temps, Neji ! Sors d'ici ! lui ordonna-t-elle tout en commençant à déshabiller Tenten.

- Je reste.

- Non, Neji. Toi tu as assez fait, va te reposer.

- Je reste, répéta-t-il, buté. C'est... celle que j'aime ! s'étrangla-t-il. Alors je reste.

- Là n'est pas la question Neji ! cria la rose, en colère. Je vais la mettre nue !

- Que crois-tu ? Je l'ai déjà vue nue ! s'énerva à son tour le si calme Hyuga.

Les deux « amis » s'affrontèrent du regard. Une rage terrible luisait dans les prunelles vert émeraude de la medic-nin.

- Tu me reproches quoi, exactement, Sakura ? demanda-t-il, les yeux rivés aux siens.

Mais à les voir justement, ces yeux, il avait compris.

- C'est bon, continua-t-il, résigné. Tu es exactement comme Lee. Tu m'en veux.

- ...

- Tu dois penser que je n'ai fait que profiter d'elle. Eh bien c'est faux ! Entends-le bien ! s'écria-t-il plutôt violemment. Je l'aime, bordel de Dieu ! Je l'aime ! Tu m'entends, Sakura ?

- ...

- Je sais maintenant pourquoi tu as demandé des chambres avec lits séparés, admit Neji, dégoûté, partant en claquant la porte.

Laissant Sakura seule avec la malade, et seule avec sa conscience.

* * *

Dans la chambre d'à côté, les discussions sur « qui dort avec qui ? » étaient ouvertes et plutôt mouvementées.

- Mon petit Lee ! pleurnicha Gai. Toujours ensemble !

- Oui, sensei ! Nous ne pouvons vivre séparés !

- Oh, mon Lee-chou d'amuuuuuuur...

- Gai-sensei !

- Lee !

- Gai-sensei !

- Lee !

- Gai-sensei !

- SSSTTTOOOPPP !!! gueula le blond.

Rah là là, si ils commençaient dès maintenant leur bazar, on n'était pas sorti de l'auberge... enfin non, justement on devait y dormir.

- Neji dort avec Tenten, non ? s'enquit-il nonchalamment. Ouuuh... les petits pervers...

- Lee ! Cela te donne peut-être une chance de dormir avec ta jeune fleur de printemps ! Car Sakura refusera certainement de dormir avec Naruto ! Peut-être devrais-je te laisser vivre ta vie...

- Hé, hé, hé, attendez les gars, tirez pas des conclusions trop vite ! râla ce dernier. De mon côté, je doute que ça passe avec Gros Sourc...

- En attendant, il est hors de question que vous, Gai-sensei et Lee, dormiez ensemble, répondit Neji, adossé à la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir. On a tous besoin de sommeil.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, mon cher rival, déclara innocemment le Fauve de Jade.

- Grr...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sakura cherchait la fermeture de la robe de Tenten, désormais totalement inconsciente. Et, purée ! Impossible de la trouver ! Elle tourna et retourna la jeune fille dans tous les sens comme un roulé, mais rien.

Son grand sens pratique reprit alors le dessus : la mine déterminée, elle posa les mains à plat sur la poitrine de Tenten...

- On y va ! s'encouragea-t-elle.

...et tira, tira le plus fort possible. Un bruit de déchirure se fit entendre, et la médecin, satisfaite, continua sa besogne.

Ce fut juste après avoir complètement _dévasté_ le précieux vêtement qu'elle se rendit compte que Tenten n'avait _rien d'autre à se mettre_... bah ! Elle irait lui acheter autre chose plus tard ! se dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Après tout, elle commençait à être serrée là-dedans avec son ventre...

Une fois sa patiente « mise à nue » - enfin, en sous-vêtements - pour ne pas faire de vilains jeux de mots, Sakura entreprit un examen long et minutieux. Elle tâta le pouls, mais il était à peu près normal. La respiration était calme, bien que le sommeil soit, lui, agité.

Le bébé bougeait normalement – Sakura éprouva d'ailleurs une véritable joie en réussissant à le stimuler de l'extérieur – par contre elle trouva la température mille fois trop élevée pour son état : trente-neuf degrés. La première chose qu'elle fit en découvrant cela fut de l'hydrater ; une carence en eau pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses.

Le diagnostic final fut celui-ci : la grippe.

- Alors, Sakura ? demanda Gai, qui attendait anxieusement près de la porte.

Elle poussa un énorme soupir.

- Elle a la grippe. C'est préoccupant dans son état, mais si on s'en occupe bien, il ne devrait pas y avoir de conséquences.

- Nous allons devoir rester immobiles quelques temps, à ce que je vois, murmura pensivement le sensei.

Sakura acquiesça lentement, hochant la tête.

- Oui, une bonne semaine au moins. Et...

- Oui ?

La jeune medic-nin inspira profondément.

- Les risques de contagion étant plutôt élevés, il va falloir éviter d'aller trop la voir.

Bien sûr, pensa Neji. J'ai quand même l'impression que ça l'arrange bien.

* * *

_Ce n'était plus le même rêve._

_Elle ne tenait plus le bébé dans ses bras. Elle n'était plus mère. Son rêve de bonheur était mort avec son enfant._

_Tendant les bras en sanglotant, elle ne put que voir la tombe de son fils se brouiller sous ses larmes. Seule... elle était seule ! Encore ! Toujours !

* * *

_

Tenten se réveilla en pleine nuit, mue par un sursaut d'angoisse, une terreur nocturne toute enfantine. La lampe de chevet était bien sûr éteinte, mais au dehors, les lueurs d'une quelconque fête de village perçaient les fins rideaux de voile blanc. Elle pouvait voir le visage paisible de Sakura, tranquillement allongée sur le lit d'à côté, tournée vers elle, ses cheveux de soie brillant d'une magique énergie.

La jeune mère sourit en la regardant, oubliant pour quelques instants ses douleurs toutes maternelles, et la chaleur qui lui montait au cerveau.

Toutefois, ce bref moment de paix fut bientôt brisé par Kalamata. Son poignet la brûlait, signe qu'elle voulait lui parler. Bon. Cela faisait un moment que ce n'était plus arrivé... qu'avait-elle donc à lui dire ?

La renarde gambadait librement, dans les vertes forêts de son esprit, comme à son habitude. Tenten la rejoignit à l'endroit où toutes deux avaient l'habitude de se rencontrer, près de la cascade imaginaire où, quelques fois par mois, Kalamata enseignait à son hôte comment maîtriser l'eau, puissance qui, à elle, fille du feu, lui était inconnue.

- _Tu ne viens plus t'entraîner_, lui reprocha distraitement la démone, occupée à chercher un poisson dans le lac.

Tenten vint s'asseoir près du bord, glissant ses pieds dans l'eau.

- Désolée, Kalamata... tu sais que j'ai beaucoup de soucis en ce moment.

- _C'est quelque chose de vital pour toi qui est du feu, tu le sais_, répliqua-t-elle, agacée de ne pas réussir à attraper ce poisson dont elle avait tant envie. _Et voilà, je l'ai loupé_, soupira-t-elle, retirant sa patte de l'eau. _Tu sais quoi, petite humaine ?_

D'un signe de tête, elle répondit par la négative.

- _Depuis ta « grossesse », tu n'es plus pareille. Ce « bébé » a induit des changements terribles en toi. Je me demande si tu ne ferais pas mieux de t'en débarrasser._

- C'est toi que je ne reconnais plus ! s'écria Tenten, la colère prenant le pas. Depuis quelques mois, tu es encore plus vache que d'habitude. Tu m'envoie une vision presque chaque nuit, tu prends le contrôle de mon corps sans me le demander... je me demande justement, Kalamata, qui de nous deux est en tort dans cette affaire ?

La renarde noire leva les yeux, une unique seconde, et soutint son regard. Elle avait beau faire une taille nettement inférieure à Tenten, et être un animal, il y avait tellement de passion et de haine contenues dans ces pupilles noires que la jeune fille battit en retraite. Elle n'était pas de taille face à la démone.

Tout à coup, cette dernière leva la tête, humant l'air autour d'elle, et ses oreilles se couchèrent d'elles-mêmes. Elle poussa son cri, un cri rauque et inhumain, qui glaça Tenten plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer.

- _Sors_, énonça brusquement Kalamata. _Sors ! Tu es attaquée.

* * *

_

C'était comme si elle sortait d'un mauvais rêve.

Elle se retrouva à nouveau au chaud dans son lit, blottie entre les draps, et Sakura dormait paisiblement, allongée sur le lit d'à côté. Attendez un peu, elle _dormait_ ? Mais... ils étaient attaqués...

Etrange... et personne en vue dans la chambre. Dehors, pas la moindre agitation, elle aurait presque pu entendre le souffle du vent à travers les épais vitrages... attendez... la fenêtre... elle était ouverte ! Impossible... Sakura n'était pas stupide au point d'ouvrir la fenêtre en décembre ? Non, évidemment. On l'avait ouverte !

Elle se leva le plus doucement possible pour s'approcher de l'ouverture, et se pencha au dehors. Rien ni personne. Seul le vent glacé la fit trembler de tout son corps.

Kalamata ne pouvait avoir mal ressenti les choses. Ses sens étaient mille fois plus développés que les siens. Non, elle aussi sentait cette présence forte, dure, haineuse, tout près d'elle. Tout près... elle recula de la fenêtre ; elle venait de comprendre... « _Derrière toi !_ » lui hurla Kalamata.

Lentement, craignant de laisser confirmer ses intuitions, elle pivota sur la pointe des pieds, et tomba nez à nez avec... Kokoyo ? Elle aurait juré que c'était Yuzhi...

Son soulagement fut de courte, très courte durée. La vieille femme annonça :

- Tu m'as bien fait courir. Par contre, tu es très mal protégée...

L'horreur submergea Tenten, qui jeta un coup d'oeil au lit de son amie. Etait-elle...? Non, impossible... une vague de rage, de terreur, de chagrin, de dégoût... tout cela lui monta au cerveau en même temps. Elle n'avait plus conscience d'être elle, mais elle avait conscience du danger, oui, le danger que représentait cette femme.

- Les senbons, c'est quelque chose, ricana-t-elle. On les lance et ça arrive sans bruit... tu t'es faite avoir !

Gagner du temps, il fallait gagner du temps. Prévenir Neji et les autres en faisant le maximum de bruit. Hurler ou casser quelque chose...

- Tu mourras de mes mains, tout comme ton amie.

CRAC !

Tenten avait saisi le guéridon avec une rapidité stupéfiante et l'avait brisé sur le crâne de la meurtrière, lui fauchant les jambes du même coup. L'Ancienne s'effondra, à demi assommée, et Tenten courut vers la porte. Ses mains tremblaient de peur contenue, et elle mit plusieurs minutes à comprendre qu'elle était verrouillée de l'intérieur.

- Garce ! ragea Kokoyo en se relevant.

La vieille femme, faisant fi de ses maux de tête, fit quelques pas en direction de Tenten.

- Tu vas le payer !

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!

La chance de Tenten, c'était sa voix qui pouvait s'avérer stridente en cas de nécessité ; quand elle était plus jeune, dans son clan, elle se débrouillait bien pour danser, mais le chant lui avait été formellement interdit. Elle n'était pas vraiment douée pour ça...

Enfin, si ça pouvait lui sauver la vie...

- Lâchez-moi ! s'égosilla-t-elle le plus fort qu'elle put, tandis que Kokoyo la saisissait par les cheveux et la traînait dans toute la pièce, en direction de la fenêtre.

- Tu fais trop de bruit, tais-toi ! cria-t-elle à son tour. Je t'emmène ; ainsi je pourrais te tuer sans risque de te rater.

La peur monta en grade et la saisit aux tripes. Plus grande encore que la terreur de mourir immédiatement : la terreur de mourir seule, loin de ceux qu'elle aimait. Alors une fois de plus, elle cria. De toute façon elle n'avait pas la force de faire autre chose.

- Peut-être qu'assommée comme je l'étais, tu seras plus docile ! rugit-elle.

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, elle lui tira les cheveux encore plus fortement, et l'envoya valser contre le mur. Une fois... Tenten grimaça. Deux fois... elle essaya de se protéger la tête de ses mains. Trois fois... elle hurla d'agonie. Pourquoi ne venaient-ils pas ? Quatre fois... le goût du sang lui emplit la bouche. Cinq fois... de petites lumières clignèrent devant ses yeux, elle crut mourir.

Mais le pire fut lorsque la vieille femme décida d'attaquer son point le plus faible ; à savoir son ventre, qui portait la vie et son espoir. Elle se préparait à décocher un coup de pied quand Tenten, comprenant son intention, s'époumona encore et encore, la repoussant de toute son énergie, griffant, et même mordant son adversaire. Tout mais pas ça !

- Ah ! Salope !

Et cependant Tenten tenait bon. Les dents fermement plantées dans sa chair, Kokoyo ne pensait plus à toucher à son enfant. Elle se rendit compte au bout d'une fraction de seconde qu'elle l'avait lâchée, trop ivre de douleur pour la retenir. Un ultime réflexe lui envoya un coup à la mâchoire – bénis soient Lee et Gai-sensei qui lui avaient enseigné le Taijutsu ! - et elle roula mollement sur le sol, hors d'atteinte.

Si ils n'arrivaient pas vite...

- Saute !

L'injonction avait été rapide, et elle puisa dans ses dernières forces pour bondir à l'autre bout de la chambre, hors d'haleine mais sauve.

Bien lui en prit, car Neji envoya un petit explosif paralysant, l'une de ses propres inventions en tant que spécialiste des armes, il y avait quelques mois de cela. Elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'il en avait encore en réserve.

Une épaisse fumée grise se répandit dans la chambre, et Tenten se coucha au sol pour ne pas la respirer. Elle espérait que ses compagnons avaient fait de même, ou avaient de quoi se protéger.

- Tenten, ça va ?

C'était Neji, qui, pour une fois, avait laissé passer sa vengeance pour s'occuper d'elle en premier lieu. Cependant, voyant les sévices infligés par Kokoyo à sa compagne, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Sans dire un mot, il la recouvrit de sa veste de kimono, la serrant contre lui.

- Tu saignes, fit-il remarquer en essuyant le filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Tu es blessée ?

- J'ai pris quelques coups, mais sinon ça peut aller, répondit-elle, frissonnante.

- Quelques coups de trop !

La fureur contenue dans cette voix familière la surprit.

Lee se tenait devant elle, à quelques mètres, et face à la meurtrière de Sakura, l'agresseuse de Tenten. Sa rage était sans limites.

- On ne frappe pas les femmes enceintes.

Kokoyo ricana et essuya le sang qui lui coulait, à elle, du menton.

- Les démons sont tous bons à exterminer. Femme enceinte ou pas.

- Tenten est la plus jeune fleur de printemps de Konoha ! explosa le Fauve de Jade. Vous allez regretter ce que vous lui avez fait subir !

- Sakura-chan ! _Sakura-chaaan !_

L'exclamation désespérée de Naruto eut pour réflexe de faire tourner la tête à Lee ; ce qu'il vit ne put que lui faire perdre la raison.

Car Sakura, sa Sakura d'amour, la rose, la jeune fleur de cerisier si douce et si joyeuse, était allongée sur le lit, les yeux fermés, inerte, sans vie, morte.

Il ferma les yeux à son tour, une terrible nausée lui remontant des entrailles. Non, c'était impossible... pas elle... pas elle... celle qui l'avait embrassé si tendrement à l'hôpital. Non, non, non. Non. NON !

Et la tueuse ne put éviter un Konoha Sempu en plein dans la cage thoracique. La vieille femme mourut sur le coup, la poitrine défoncée, un rictus immonde toujours collé aux lèvres.

Lee ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'il avait ainsi abrégé ses souffrances. Lorsqu'il en prit conscience, une nouvelle envie de vomir revint. Un dégoût immense de lui-même, de Kokoyo, de la vie l'engloutit totalement. Il s'approcha du cadavre, hébété, pâle, la mine défaite et le coeur mort.

- Sakura, murmura-t-il, prenant la main de la défunte.

A côté de lui, Naruto pleurait sans retenue. C'était rare chez lui, optimiste de nature. Mais là, voir la fille qu'il aimait depuis des années, sa coéquipière la plus chère, celle à qui il avait promis de ramener Sasuke...

Une main désolée se posa sur son épaule. Sur celle de Lee également.

- Pleurez, Lee, Naruto, dit Tenten d'une voix brisée.

* * *

- Attendez une minute, protesta Neji.

C'était à croire qu'ils avaient hâte de mettre en terre la jeune fille. Seulement, un détail indéniable l'empêchait de croire à sa mort. Une simple aiguille serait complètement venue à bout de la plus grande medic-nin de Konoha (après Tsunade) et formée par elle ? C'était stupide et illogique.

- Quoi, Hyuga ? lança Lee d'un ton agressif et douloureux. Respecte notre douleur au moins !

- Ses réseaux de chakra fonctionnent toujours, abruti ! Elle a juste été paralysée temporairement par un senbon empoisonné !

Ce fut un tollé général. Tenten lui sauta au cou, Naruto hurla de joie, Lee se prit simplement la tête dans ses mains et pleura encore plus fort. Vivante ! Elle était vivante !...

- Par contre Tenten, tu as un bleu sur le ventre, lui dit-il à l'oreille.

- Où ça ? paniqua-t-elle, cherchant de ses mains la marque.

- Sur le côté. Non, pas là, ici, la corrigea-t-il en posant son doigt à l'endroit incriminé.

Cependant Tenten secoua la tête, impatiente et heureuse pour son amie, que quelques minutes auparavant elle avait crue perdue à jamais.

- Ce n'est rien, tu sais, Kalamata guérira ça en un rien de temps. Occupons-nous plutôt de Sakura.

Neji n'eut pas l'air convaincu par ses paroles. D'un geste vif qui surprit grandement Tenten, il la souleva sous les genoux et les aisselles comme si elle n'avait guère pesé plus lourd que d'habitude.

- Gai-sensei, puis-je vous demander d'emmener Tenten à l'hôpital le plus proche ? lui dit-il en la mettant entre ses bras. Nous vous rejoindrons avec Sakura dès qu'elle sera transportable.

- Bien sûr.

Une tête se faufila par la porte. Puis un corps. Puis deux corps. Puis toute une foule.

Les clients de l'auberge n'avaient pas l'air content d'avoir été dérangés dans leur nuit...

Et l'aubergiste semblait encore moins heureux des dégâts occasionnés.

- Mon auberge ! hurla-t-il, comme fou. Mon auberge ! Mon auberge ! Un meurtre ! Saccage de meubles ! On me ruine, on me ruiiiiiiine...

- Heu, je crois qu'il va falloir parler à ceux-là, non ? demanda Naruto, un peu perplexe quant à la conduite à tenir.

* * *

Dieu merci, il y avait bien un hôpital dans ce village un peu perdu. Et comme le village en question était – justement – perdu, Gai n'eut aucun mal à trouver son chemin. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il avait l'air con ; vous imaginez, vous balader de nuit dans un trou que vous ne connaissez pas, une jeune fille à moitié nue vêtue d'une veste de kimono qui pourrait presque être votre fille dans les bras ? Attendez, on va le prendre pour un pédophile c'lui-là...

Tenten avait beau râler qu'elle allait _trèèèèèèès_ bien, que le bébé donnait toujours d'aussi beau coups, que... ben tant pis, on y va quand même, la sermonnait son sensei. Après les risques de fausse couche, se rajoutaient – maintenant que sa grossesse était bien avancée – les risques d'accouchement prématuré ! Il ne fallait pas trop bouger, manger équilibré, dormir raisonnablement... et blablabla. Bref, discours normal d'un père inquiet.

Il déboula en trombe dans le hall d'accueil et fit ce que n'importe quel père aurait fait à une fille normale : il lui tapa la honte devant tout le monde.

- ON A UNE URGEEEEEEENCE ! brailla-t-il, attirant quelques regards choqués sur lui.

- Gai-sensei, je ne suis pas mourante...

C'est ce que fit aimablement remarquer la secrétaire ; cette jeune demoiselle ne se vidait pas de son sang, elle ne hurlait pas à la mort parce qu'elle était en train d'accoucher ? Bon. Alors on se caaaaaaalme.

- J'ai l'habitude des crises pour trois bobos, soupira la femme. A droite, section gynécologie-obstétrique. Allez, ouste ! Et pas trop de bruit, il y a des patients qui dorment à cette heure-là !

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, après que Tenten eut tranquillement passé tous ses examens médicaux – dont une échographie, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis des lustres – on l'emmena dans sa chambre pour s'y reposer.

Durant tout ce temps, Gai attendait, anxieux, dans la salle d'attente.

- Gai Maito ?

Il tourna la tête : un homme au regard franc et jovial s'assit à côté de lui, souriant. A en voir sa tenue, la blouse, la charlotte, il devait être médecin.

- Vous connaissez mon nom ? s'étonna ce dernier.

- La jeune fille que vous nous avez emmené vous a nommé ainsi, avant d'être ramenée dans sa chambre. Elle demandait à ce qu'on vous prévienne ; on va la garder en observation cette nuit.

- Quoi ? Comment va-t-elle ?

Le jeune homme se renversa sur son siège en riant.

- Pas d'inquiétude à avoir ! Elle est solide, quoiqu'un peu mince pour un peu plus de six mois de grossesse. Elle mange assez ?

- Ce n'est pas une anorexique qui va se faire vomir entre les repas, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mais... j'ai l'impression que ça n'y fait rien. Elle ne grossit pas.

- Hum... elle est peut-être tout simplement formée comme ça. Elle prendra bien assez vite d'ici quelques temps ! Comment est votre femme ?

- Hein ?

La question prit de court Gai. Sa femme ?

- Oui, votre femme. Vous êtes son père non ?

* * *

**Encore un p'tit mot :** la prochaine fois, le passé de Gai, l'arrivée de Sakura à l'hôpital (je vous rassure, elle va bien), la préparation à l'accouchement (ce qui ne veut pas dire « accouchement imminent dans le prochain chapitre ^^ »), encore quelques révélations normalement...

Bon, Kokoyo est morte, vous êtes contents ? De toute façon elle devait crever, cette sale... bref. Au début, elle devait même enlever Tenten et la torturer voire la garder avec elle jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant pour lui enlever et l'élever elle-même (ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'elle serait arrivée à ses fins)...

Kokoyo, au contraire de Yuzhi, même si elle est aussi une « méchante » (j'ai l'air de diviser le monde en deux mais en fait pas du tout, d'où Yuzhi ou d'autres personnages qui vont apparaître), n'est pas intéressante. Elle a beau avoir souffert (d'où sa méchanceté), ça ne justifie rien. Bon, vous me direz : « Pour Yuzhi non plus ! » Certes, mais Kokoyo elle est chiante...

J'en ai assez dit ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez le peu d'action dans ce chapitre, les délais incroyables et la mise en pause de mes autres fics ! Pardon ! Pardon !


End file.
